


The Scent of Magnolia

by kurasshadow



Series: The Scent of Magnolia [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Genderbent!Nino, Kind of a slow burn, M/M, Main pair is junba, Romance, Side pairing is ohmiya, Weird cameo appearances of other japanese celebs, aka Junba are handsome princes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasshadow/pseuds/kurasshadow
Summary: Handsome, suave and noble – and therefore the perfect match for his sister!Prince Masaki couldn't be happier about their guest. But is there more to his feelings towards Prince Jun?Meanwhile, the princess has her own little secrets...





	1. Chapter One - In which Aiba is not easily convinced

**Author's Note:**

> Nino is genderbent because the plot wouldn't have worked otherwise :/
> 
> More characters and pairings to come in the next chapters!
> 
> English is not my first language. I'm sorry if I use words or expressions wrongly or fuck up grammar :') Please bear with me
> 
> Thank you for reading, every kind of comment is appreciated

 

 

„An envoy just arrived, the Prince is four hours from here. He decided to spent the night at an inn by the road, so that he may arrive around midday tomorrow.“

His sister didn't even raise her head, but clicked her tongue to show her disapproval.

She was reading on her oaken desk, her long, dark brown hair falling down her back like a fountain.

"Very professional. First he invites himself and then he comes late."

## 

„Actually his behavior really is professional. It will get dark in less than an hour, and by postponing his arrival he will give us enough time to prepare and get some proper rest.“

Even without seeing her face, Aiba knew his sister was rolling her eyes.

„Thanks for the lecture, Lord obvious. Sounds like you finally paid attention to your consultants explanations “

Aiba decided to ignore these words of mockery and truth.

„Come on, cheer up! I heard he is an interesting, likable guy.“

Actually he didn't hear anything about him, but at least that was what Aiba wished for.

„And I heard that you once won a duel against three men while being blindfolded with a staple of books on your head, and you might allow me to doubt the fact that this is a thing that actually happened.“

Before the young royal could even defend himself, another person spoke up.

„Well, yesterday _I_ chatted with my sister, whose husband is the cousin of a merchant traveling the Eastern Realms, and she told me that he is incredibly handsome.“

The voice belonged to his sisters handmaiden, who had just entered the room from the adjoining bathroom.

Aiba already knew her as young, snappish and disrespectful towards him, a clear proof that she had spent way too much time with his sister.

Disrupting a conversation didn't even shock him anymore, he had rather expected her to butt in.

„I don't think I should trust your judgment, Becky. You also said my idiot brother here is handsome.“

For one brief moment, both Aiba and Becky stared at each other blankly, but the young girl was the first to snap into her role again.

„Please, even I have standards.“

High-pitched laughter filled the room. Aiba folded his arms „Oh shut up, will you.“

Both his sister and her handmaiden could be incredibly annoying on their own, but together they were a total pain in the ass.

“Listen, I just want to confirm that you know about tomorrows procedure. You are to represent father and -“

„And we already talked about it so many times that I recall every single word. Relax.“

Her voice was calm, and Aiba had to admit that he was way more nervous than necessary.

As headstrong and stubborn Kazuha was, nobody could deny that she was absolutely reliable when it came to important tasks.

„I'll see you tomorrow“

 

* * *

 

When Aiba left the room, he was somehow still feeling anxious .

He knew that there was no reason to it at all, but just thinking about their guest or what could possibly go wrong was enough to make him starting to sweat.

_It will be fine. We can do it. There is nothing to be worried about. We did that a thousand times before._

Repeating these words in his head over and over like a mantra, he strolled trough the hallway.

No reason to panic. This was a normal visit, a simple appointment. Well, except for it wasn't.

Their guest was not some mere lord or lady from their own kingdom, no, it was a real prince. Just like him. One of those rare times they would meet someone with the same high status as their own. Truly an eminent visitor.

And this time they couldn't just attend the ceremonies as spectators, like they used to do. Instead, they had to stand in for their bed-ridden father, holding speeches and acting as ambassadors for their kingdom.

“My Prince!“

A familiar voice reached Aibas ear, soothing him in an instant.

Sho, his private consultant had caught up with him.

It didn't matter how big the chaos, he was the one able to calm Aiba. They had known each other since childhood, and although from the beginning Sho had been drilled to become his princes attendant, they both shared countless happy memories growing up together. Their social statuses were clearly different, and from Sho actually being his servant, it was expected of him to act somehow subservient. But Aiba still saw him more as a friend, his best friend to be exact, and he would trust the older one with his life.

„Since our guest will arrive tomorrow, dinner is being served in the antechamber right now.“ Sho informed him. „You should really get something to eat, I have seldom seen your face this pale“.

Aiba didn't feel like eating at all, but he did not have the courage and energy to object. Once Sho had given him his 'I-am-truly-concerned' stare, there was no point in arguing anymore.

On their way to his meal, he was given short updates regarding tomorrows procedures and etiquette. It amazed Aiba every time how much information Sho was able to put into his brain and reproduce at any time, even without the help of notes.

“We finally know about the size of his convoy. It is surprisingly small. About twenty guards and ten servants. No other member of the royal family, no minister, not even a low-rank administrator.”

Aiba furrowed his brow. Why did his attendant sound so worried?

“So we...expected more to come because...?” Aiba didn't really try to hide his cluelessness, Sho would have found out anyway.

“I would rather say 'wished for' instead of 'expected'”, Sho replied and sighed.

“You remember what we talked about at the council yesterday, don't you?“

Aiba nodded slowly and tried to recall as much from yesterdays meeting as possible.

„We have to compliment everything he says, we have to laugh about his jokes, we have to ask about his interests...“

He spoke while counting each rule on his fingers, as not to forget something important.

  
„No! I mean yes, of course, but that's not what I was asking about“, Sho corrected himself. „What I meant was that we are still not sure about the intention of the visit.“

  
„Ohhh, that's where you were getting at! I knew that! I would have said that next!“

Sho kindly left the princes desperate try to vindicate his honor pass without a comment. 

„Then you also know that the missing administrators or ministers indicate that the prince will not visit to negotiate about concrete political measures.“

„Makes sense“, Aiba agreed. „But we really want him to, right?“

He knew that much at last.

The kingdom was in dire need for some economic support. Blessed with planes of fertile earth which allowed extensive farming, it had never been a problem to feed the population. There also were forests, providing them with fresh meat and firewood and an ocean shore, making fishing possible.

But after a severe natural disaster had hit the north-west coast five years ago, the whole kingdom was struggling to find it's economic balance. The once sufficient crops had to be distributed throughout the country, leaving nothing for trade. There was a desperate need for craftsmen rebuilding destroyed houses in the north, but the territorial lords had no money and power left to hire them. Even with financial grants from the royal family, it was not enough. And slowly but surely the royal treasure went empty. 

„This is a chance“, Sho appealed urgently to Aiba, „A chance to make new allies. We have to take it.“

„I know. I get it, okay? It's just...how are we supposed to accomplish that? I just don't know what I am supposed to tell this guy. We have nothing to offer.“

Aiba could feel the panic stirring up in him again. His stomach contracted painfully and he wondered whether it was the hunger or the stress. Probably both.

„Let's not forget that they might already have interest in us. Sending out one of the princes... there has to be some interested motives we don't know about.“

Aiba wasn't able to follow Shos drift.

„But you already said that they won't try to negotiate about our economical situation, right? You know, maybe it is just as the emperor said in his letter. He just wants to inquire after father because he is worried about his health. Why do we always have to overemphasize everything?“

Politics had always been way too hypothetical for Aiba. He was a straightforward, practical person. All these numbers, speculations and plotting were nothing to him, and he couldn't see the fun and merit in it at all.

„You are not pouting, are you?“ Sho chuckled, before his face turned serious again.

„You are too naive, my Prince. At this level of diplomacy, every step is calculated. And just think about it: Why would they sent someone, moreover a member of the royal family to inquire after your father when a polite letter would have been enough?“

Aiba opened his mouth to answer, but this whole talk had made him dizzy, and he couldn't make up one clear thought.

Sho interpreted his silence correctly and went on explaining.

„It's not the information they need or kindness they want to express. They actually want someone with authority here to manipulate – or let's say control the whole situation in their favor. I still don't know how openly they will act and talk, or what their ultimate goals are. But there is one more fact that has caught my interest. The prince they are sending is the same age as you and your sister.“

Now Aiba was completely puzzled. Wasn't this contradicting to what his counselor just said? Someone with authority and experience, able to manipulate local politics...somehow Aiba had imagined an older, experienced general or politician. A young prince didn't seem to fit the description very well.

„What I want to say is, that your father – may the gods be in his favor – isn't making any progress right now. Though I hope that his reign will last for many years more...the time for your sister to become queen is closing in with every day.“

Whether trough abdication or death, he didn't mention. Both were equally possible.

„Tomorrow we might have the pleasure of meeting the man who will reign at her side.“

„He plans to marry Kazuha?!“

„I'm almost sure he doesn't plan to do so, no. But the princess as charmed many before him, and it wouldn't surprise me if he found a liking to her. A marriage means a reliable bond between two nations. It is the best we can hope for.“

Aiba nodded, but he clenched his teeth so hard it hurt. Somehow, he was surprised about his own reaction.

Marriage had always been a key element in politics and was used as a tool to acquire or retain wealth and power. Even in smaller villages it was common for the parents to choose their child's future spouse for them in order to ensure financial stability.

And since Aiba and his sister were members of the royal family they both had grown up knowing that one day they might have no other choice but to marry a stranger.

But still, the thought of his sister marrying some outsider she didn't even met before, being stuck with him for the rest of her life...it suddenly hit Aiba how distressing this situation was. Maybe the guy was an arrogant, cruel asshole, making her life a living hell. Maybe he would suppress her, beat her when she would try to object...

No, he himself would surely take a good look at this so-called prince before the sucker could even lay a finger on Kazuha!

Lost in his thoughts Aiba almost didn't realize that they had already reached their destination, but the appetizing scent of grilled chicken called him back to his senses. When he sat down to devour his meal, he suddenly felt Shos hand on his left shoulder. His grip was firm, but reassuring.

„There is no need to worry. Just be your usual selves, and he will surely grow fond of the two of you.“

_As long as we grow fond of him, too._ Aiba thought at the back of his head.

He wouldn't consign his sister to anyone. This guy better proved himself worthy.

And Aiba wasn't won over easily.

 

* * *

 

They had truly picked out the most beautiful place in the whole castle to welcome their guest.

The White Hall, as it was called, was often used as a festive hall where important rituals or ceremonies like coronations took place. Due to it´s small size, however, it wasn't suitable for a large audience. That's why Aiba thought of it as a wide and fancy room rather than an actual hall.

It was located in the southern complex of the castle and built of white, polished stone (hence the simple, but fitting name). The floor-length windows provided the room with light all day long, and depending on the time and season, the stained glass painted the white floor in diverse colors and patterns.

Today, the spring suns warm light colored the floor in orange and a light blue.

Kazuhas shoes clicked loudly on the floor as she entered the room and carefully sat down on the throne next to her brother.

„The view is totally different from here, huh?“ Aiba asked her in his best cheery voice to cover up his nervousness.

His sister shrugged. „It´s only one step lower than usual, calm down“.

Normally, they were seated right next to the colossal throne on the head of the hall, which was made from the same stone as the stairs that led up to it.

Since their father was not attending today's welcoming ceremony however, it had been decided to set the smaller, lighter thrones one step beneath the podium.

After all, none of them had the right to sit on the kings throne, and in this constellation they were still the center of attention.

„Man, those robes are way too heavy. The cape is unnecessary“ Aiba complained.

„At least YOU didn't have to sit through three hours of getting your hair braided“ Kazuha snapped back.

Her dark, silken hair was elaborately draped on her head. Hundreds of little, green emeralds had been plaited in the braids, which were pinned up. Every time she slightly moved her head, the gems sparkled and gleamed.

The green dress she wore was simple and without flamboyant ornaments, but complimented her slim body. Around her neck hung a thin, golden necklace which had once belonged to their mother.

  
„You look pretty“, Aiba complimented frankly.

  
„I know“, his sister retorted plainly, but the smile that showed up on her face proved that she was sincerely happy about the compliment.

„ And _you_ look like an actual Prince for once“, she added, after examining her brother briefly.

Aiba looked down on himself as if to confirm what just had been said. Actually, his attire today wasn't that different from his usual garments.

He wore a dark green jerkin with long sleeves over a slightly darker tunic and an additional undercoat. In contrast to his sisters clothing however, it was highly adorned with golden buckles and buttons.

The most unusual part was the long and heavy cape that was fastened to his shoulders with golden clasps in the shape of huge lime tree-leaves.

Of course this was not the first time for Aiba wearing a cape, but for some reason it felt

heavier on his shoulders today.

They had not too much time left to chat, since soon they received the information that their guest was ready.

„We'd better not mess this up, huh?“ Aiba whispered as his sister gave the signal to begin.

The first man to step in was their own court marshal who noisily cleared his throat and began to announce the visitor.

„His Royal Highness Prince Jun, from the House of Matsumoto, Keeper of the Eastern Realms and Lord of the Whitemarshes.“ It was proclaimed, and shortly after that another man entered the White Hall.

Aiba suddenly tensed up, straightened his back and tried to smile. It didn't feel right.

Smiling had never been a hard challenge for him. He had more problems holding back a laugh or a smile when it was inappropriate than smiling when it was wished for. Why was it so difficult right now?

With confident steps their visitor drew closer and Aiba had to hold his breath.

The Prince wore a white, silken tunic with cuffed shoulders. The inner lining of the big, loose sleeves that swung synchronously with every step were made out of purple and silver brocade and weren't attached to the white tunic, but to an undergarment. He didn't seem to wear any jewelry, but his garment showed detailed silver embroidery.

Altogether it suited his manly built: he had a broad back and shoulders but a slim waist.

Aiba had expected his hair to be short somehow, but it was just as long as his own. The bangs were almost as black in color as Kazuhas, though.

And then there was his face. It was hard to grasp _why_ it was special, but Aiba couldn't stop trying to figure it out.

His eyes were dark and pretty, framed with thick lashes. Speaking of thick, what was up with those eyebrows? It was strange how they still fit in such a small face and actually made it look good.

All in all his whole appearance could be described with one word: gorgeous.

While Aiba was still observing him, Jun had reached the stairs and now bowed deeply.

„You may lift your head. It is an honor to have you here as a guest“, he heard the voice of his sister declare gracefully.

The Prince did as he was told. What followed was a sequence of set phrases: greetings and words of gratitude from both sides.

Aiba was actually proud of himself. He had managed to recite all of his sentences without tripping over his tongue even once.

The tenseness controlling his body had drained away a bit as the ceremony went on, and even though he wasn't fully relaxed, his mind was at ease when it was time for the hospitality gifts.

Prince Jun had his servants carry in heavy chests, from which he fetched out the main gifts for their father and themselves.

For Kazuha he had brought a beautiful evening gown, a winter coat lined with fur and a set of rare incenses. According to the protocol, she was allowed to stay seated during the presentation.

When it was Aibas turn, Jun reached inside a casket and took out a sword. The sheath was extravagantly decorated with a floral pattern and polished so much it could function as a mirror.

„Forged by the best blacksmiths Eastcliff has to offer. Frostwhite Steel“. Jun explained and presented the masterpiece by laying it on his own palms.

„I hereby-“ Aiba began with his words of gratitude, but Kazuha cleared her throat and tilted her head meaningfully.

_Oh. That's right._ He was expected to inspect the weapon himself first.

As elegant as possible, Aiba rose from his throne. His legs had almost gone numb due to the long time of holding still.

With his gaze straight ahead he hurried down the stairs. Everything went well – until suddenly he could feel his foot stepping not on stone, but on cloth. His cape to be exact.

 Aiba tried to find his balance, flapping his arms about, but it was all in vain.

With a frustrated curse on his lips he stumbled down the lasts steps, crushing into the stone floor headfirst.

The first thing Aiba felt was the stinging pain in his knees and hands, as he had tried to land on them instead of his face. The second thing was the blood rushing into his head, a clear sign of his embarrassment.

He didn't dare to look up, wasn't ready yet to show his flaming red face.

There was the sound of muffled shrieks, a loud clank and footsteps. Obviously more than one person hurried to help him up.

Why did this have to happen right now. He had been so cautious the whole time.

Tears started to build up, although he hopelessly tried to prohibited himself to cry. This was one of his worst character traits and he knew it. He couldn't let the prince see him like this.

And he also couldn't afford to keep on lying down here.

Aiba took a deep breath, tried to withhold the tears in his eyes and looked up enough to make out the nearest, free hand. He grasped it and let himself being pulled up.

Putting on the best smile he had, he took all his courage to finally raise his head and thank his savior. But when he realized who had helped him up, he couldn't even utter one word.

Prince Jun was standing in front of him, still holding Aibas hand tight.

„Are you hurt?“ he asked in his deep sounding voice. His mysterious eyes were locked on him. He looked genuinely worried.

_He smells good,_ Aiba noticed. _Is this magnolia?_

In the corner of his eye he saw the sword lying down on the ground, a few feet away.

_He must have dropped it when he rushed to help me._

„Your Grace?“ he heard another servant asking.

Aiba finally shook his head awkwardly, but couldn't bring himself to turn away.

Somehow, in all of his embarrassment and shame, he didn't want this moment to end.

 

* * *

 

Aiba refilled the richly ornamented glass in front of him with more wine. After the banquet he had just taken it with him to his bedroom, where he now sat at his desk, reviewing the evening.

He knew he had drunk enough alcohol already, but after a long day of sitting straight upward and wearing heavy garments, his body was aching and his head was spinning.

Someone knocked on his door, and immediately opened it without consent.

„You should stop drinking by yourself and get some sleep, my Prince.“

Sho sat down next to Aiba, giving him the usual reproachful stare.

The prince sighed and handed over his half-full glass of wine.

„You can finish it.“

The older one was reluctant at first, but accepted the offer and took a sip.

„I don't really feel like sleeping, though.“ whined Aiba like the little kid he actually felt like.

„Must be the stress. You really need some rest“

„I am not stressed at all!“ the younger retorted, furrowing his brows.

„Masaki...“ Sho began, „I observed dinner earlier and couldn't help but notice how absent-minded you were. Sitting there, starring dead ahead with your mouth open one time, knocking over cups and bowls the other time... “

Whenever his counselor addressed him with his first name only, it was a clear sign for either a sincere or reproachful opinion.

Aiba gulped. He could feel the blood rushing into his head out of embarrassment again.

True, he had been somewhat absent-minded during dinner, but this had nothing to do with being stressed or feeling unwell. On the contrary, he had been feeling incredibly comfortable, sitting next to their guest, listening to him, studying his every movement. It was not Aibas fault, but Prince Juns for being this distracting!

„I was just surprised!“ he defended himself. „I didn't now what to expect, but I didn't think the prince would be this...this..“

He was struggling to find the perfect word.

„Courteous? Suave?“ Sho tried to help fill in the gap.

„Handsome!“

Sho almost choke on his wine, resulting in a few red droplets running down his chin. Before his counselor could even ask for a better explanation, Aiba kept on talking.

  
„I mean, it's not his face – no, wait, of course it's is face, too! Have you seen his eyes? But it's also how he walks and stands and sits. How he smiles and bows and looks at you, isn't he gorgeous?“

While he continued swooning, Aiba recalled Juns face again. The strong eyebrows, the outstanding cheekbones, the three little moles on his lips. It was as if he was looking at him right now, just like the moment he had helped him up, the moment he had held his hand so firmly.

Meanwhile, Sho had recovered from his shock, wiping of the wine from his chin with the back of his hand.

„I think what you want to say is that there are very few people who are well-spoken, well-behaved and well-dressed at the same time.“

Aiba violently shook his head.

„No, what I want to say is...I just...“

He sighed as he desperately tried to find the right words to describe his feelings.

„It was weird. I understand that I don't know anything about this person, but still...when he entered the room, I immediately knew that he was perfect. He is _the one._ Sho, I never had this feeling!”

Now Sho was just sitting there with his mouth wide opened.

„ _The One?_ “ he coughed awkwardly and wiggled his body, as if he was shifting his weight around to find a more comfortable position in his chair.

„M-Maybe you should rephrase that, especially when talking to others. Otherwise they might think that you've fallen in love“.

Shos false laughter did not make Aiba uneasy, as now he was almost completely lost in his inner-mind theater.

„Actually...I think I might _have_ fallen in love“, he whispered.

A piercing, clanging sound echoed in the room as Shos half-full wine glass burst on the wooden tiles of Aibas bedroom.

„I might have fallen in love with the idea of Prince Jun marrying Kazuha.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two - In which Aiba fights two Duels

The sweet scent of burnt incense was overpowering, but the smell they tried to cover, still reached Aibas nostrils. Even though they had changed the bed wear and opened the windows, the reek of sickness still remained.

 _Still better than before,_ Aiba thought.

He used to visit his father every day, but after a short amount of minutes on his side he would feel dizzy. And since the temperatures had gone up for the past weeks, the room had gotten even more stuffy. Definitely not a nice atmosphere to welcome a guest to.

“Listen...” the hoarse voice of his father made Aiba shiver. It was so different from the last time he had heard him speak. To save up the last strength he had left he usually kept silent, or slept the whole day. For this occasion though they had given him drugs that kept him in line.

“I don't know what kind of nonsense ideas these imbeciles put in your heads, but I will have none of this” he croaked.

“Excuse me father, but what exactly are you talking about?” Kazuha was as puzzled as her brother himself.

“This conceited brat will not stay longer than necessary.” Aiba breathed in sharply, while his sister furled her eyebrows. These words were much harsher than expected.

“I don't know who you are talking about”, she responded as calm as possible. “The Prince Matsumoto is an important and honorable guest. His presence opens up new possibilities for the long-awaited alliance with the Eastern Realms.”

“Don't make me laugh”, the king responded. “Alliance? This just shows how starry-eyed you still are.” He coughed, long and heavy, his body shaking heavily. “You all just don't see through his pretentious words. What these eastern bastards seek is not an ally, but an easy target, a victim to take over.”

“Father, I don't thi-” Aibas objection was way too hesitant to stop the king.

“They are here because they heard about my condition. They think we are weak. They think they have free reign with me being...like this.”

“Which would be a big misconception, since our reign is more than stable”, Kazuha interrupted forcefully. Her father chose to ignore this. His eyes, usually weary, now gleamed.

“Maybe they even sent this spineless boy to finish me off.”

“I can't believe you actually think like this! You are way too paranoid!” The princess was without understanding.

“No, YOU are way too naive!” her father said, raising his voice. “I don't trust him, not a bit! He will say his greetings and leave immediately!”

“Which would endanger the relationship of our kingdoms significantly.” Aiba admired how Kazuha could still talk in a matter-of-fact tone, despite being yelled at. He himself just kept on looking down on his sweaty hands.

“The longer the Prince stays, the more possibilities for an alliance may arise. And we need their support”, she continued. The king laughed, but it transitioned in yet another coughing attack. It made Aibas flesh crawl.

“Oh, you talk like those fools of the council. They speak of new trade agreements, of military alliance and even of a wedding. We shouldn't have to beg for those things.”

“We are not begging. We just hope to sustain a future for this country.” Aiba responded, a bit agitated, but encouraged by his sisters determined expression.

“Masaki.” The king finally looked at him directly, sternly. “Are you not worried for your sister to be sold off so cheaply?”

Aiba looked up, obviously confused. Kazuhas expression froze.

“Did you think about how much we can demand from them for her hand in marriage? Or would you just happily accept, letting this usurper take over the throne?” Before Aiba could even think of an answer, his sister spoke up.

“I am not a cow or any other type of cattle you can just sell off” she insisted harshly. “Should he really become my husband, I'd still stay the queen regent. I am capable of evaluating which offer is good enough. Just like I am capable of deciding what is good for this kingdom.”

There was a moment of silence. Her father seemed to examine Kazuha thoroughly, from her stern expression to the clenched fists, resting on her lap.

“Maybe, when you will rule as long as I do, you may come close to understand me. Until then I dare you to disrespect me, my experience and my authority ever again”.

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Aibas glance jumped from his fathers face to Kazuha and back. Both frowned at each other in silent rage. It was the princess who broke the silence by standing up.

“I don't know whether it's those drugs they gave you, or if you just spent too much time in your thoughts lately,” she began, “But I do know that you changed. I know that you completely lost track of what is even happening right now. You once reigned with generosity and wisdom, but right now there is just ignorance and bitterness.”

Aiba gulped, expecting his father to explode with fury. But in his face, not a single muscle moved.

“So excuse me as, instead of getting yelled at by a an old, senile man, I try to do something meaningful. Reigning this kingdom, for example.”

She made a curtsy and, with a last glace at her brother, left the room.

“Prince Matsumoto is ready, you majesty.” Sho proclaimed, es he entered with a worried look on his face. “But maybe we should postpone the audience a few minutes.”

* * *

 

Aiba did not know what the milky white potion was made of, but after drinking a whole cup, his father had calmed down. For a moment it even seemed like he would fall asleep, but when Jun finally entered, the king opened his eyes.

Talking with their guest, he almost seemed like a different person, speaking calmly, even showing a smile. Though he refused Juns offer of medical help politely at one point, there was no sign of his former hostility. Aiba wondered if Kazuha had been successful in changing his mind.

“So, although we are very grateful for the king of the Eastern Realms sending his own son to look after us,” his father began, “I can't help myself for being ashamed for placing such a burden on you.”

“A burden, your majesty?”

“It must be tough, undertaking this journey, leaving your lands alone for such a long time.” A polite way of telling him that his time to return had come, Aiba thought bitterly.

“Oh, thank you for your concern, your majesty, but my lands are in good hands.” Jun answered, fending off any implied request to leave. “On the contrary, I myself insisted on coming in person.” Both the king and his son raised their eyebrows, and Jun carried on. “I wanted to take this opportunity to learn more about other places and cultures – to learn more about your magnificent kingdom, that is.”

“So, after arriving here, what do you think? I hope you enjoy your stay?” Aiba wasn't sure if his father actually cared for Juns opinion. He was just stalling, searching for an opportunity to attack again.

“I do, your Grace! The scenery is beautiful, the food is delicious and the people are lovely.”

“I'm glad we could satisfy your wanderlust, but - “ The king began again.

“But I'm sure those few days are not enough to get to know our culture sufficiently” Aiba finished the sentence. His father was so taken aback that he wasn't able to object. His eyes were widened, his mouth still hung open as he was stopped mid-sentence. Aiba himself was surprised, too. He hadn't planned on doing this, the words had just dropped out of mouth.

Jun gladly took Aibas sudden help, thanking him with a wide smile. “You are absolutely right, your Grace. I'm urging to see, to lean, to experience even more.” Finally able to react, his father hastily tried to intervene.

“Even so, don't you think you should - “

“Stay a little longer?” Aiba cut his father short again. Now, anxiety rolled trough his body. He recalled how Kazuha had been getting yelled at, and of course he wanted to prevent that from happening again, in front of Jun. But at the same time there was this feeling, this warm flame inside his chest, encouraging him to go on. To do the right thing.

“I was afraid to ask,” Jun answered, “knowing that I would shamelessly take advantage of your hospitality.”

“It would be an honor for us to spend more time with you, your Grace” Aiba responded quickly to not even give his father the chance to object. He tried to sound confident, but to him his voice sounded like it was trembling.

“You are most benevolent,” Jun said with a bow. “I will take uttermost care not to impose on you.”

Maybe it was the astonishment of his son suddenly speaking up against his will, maybe it was just the potion from before, but the king remained silent. He didn't tried to smile anymore, his face showed just how dissatisfied he was. There was no way dismissing what had been said, though. And since he had no alternative but to consent to his sons offer, he nodded reluctantly.

When Aiba left his fathers bedchamber together with Jun, he was not only pleased but also relieved. For the first time in forever he felt somehow powerful, even brave to stand against his fathers will. And looking at Prince Juns grateful face was enough to swipe away every feeling of anxiety and insecurity that had remained.

 

* * *

 

 

When Aiba rushed down the gray stone stairs down to the barracks, he nearly tripped – three times. The woolen gambeson he wore was not nearly as heavy as the armor he was used to, but it was enough to disturb his balance when he was skipping two steps at once. It was only thanks to his excellent reflexes, that he was able to avert breaking every bone in his body.  

Maybe it was not the weight of his clothing, though, but his overflowing energy and the thrill of anticipation which rushed through him. He already heard the metallic sound of clashing swords and the yelling of men.

„Your majesty!“, he was greeted by a foreign soldier the moment he stepped on the dusty courtyard. „Am I too late?“ Aiba asked, while pearls of sweat were running down his face.

„No, not at all!“ a familiar dark voice answered him, „we just started early.“

There he was, Prince Jun, in all his glory. Was it his natural aura, his glossy hair, his expression? Aiba could not put his finger on it, but he stood out among all the other men that were present. That was, although he was wearing the same old, outworn practice armor-vest as everyone else.

„After making it possible for us to use this courtyard, Prince Masaki will do us the honor of joining us for practice today.“ Jun proclaimed, facing his soldiers. „I'm sure we can all learn a lot by watching his excellent techniques, but I also expect all of you to do their best. Chief officer?“

A man, big and broad-shouldered, nodded and started yelling commands. The soldiers resumed their practice.

„Thank you for coming“ Jun told him, passing Aiba a sword from the weapons stand.

„Not at all, thank you for the invitation“ he answered with an honest smile. „Although I'm not sure whether I even have some kind of technique...“

„It is known that you are an outstanding swordsman. I'm sure there is some, if not a lot of truth in these words.“ Aibas smile turned into a grin. He knew he should hold back, as it was impolite to join in this kind of self-praising. But this was the only thing he had confidence in, the only part of his public reputation he would agree on with confidence. And this was his chance to impress prince Jun, even just a little bit.

„I'm really looking forward to see you in action“, Jun said and Aiba nodded. „It will be my pleasure.“

The training was harder than he expected. Aiba was eager to fight in training-matches, but they started off with practicing standard forms. Standing in a straight line they performed moves the officer commanded. He himself had troubles as soon as the speed increased. He knew all of these forms, he had been performing them for years, but his execution and timing was completely different from the rest of the group. The instructor called it „personal style“, but Aiba was sure this was just an euphemism. To his surprise, the officer did not hold back with criticism when it came to prince Jun though, on the contrary, he was incredibly strict, noticing and calling out every unprecise move.

Aiba did his best, trying to concentrate on his moves rather than on Jun who stood next to him. But the sun was harsh, burning down on them, the speed and level was high and soon they had to take a break. Even so, Jun spent it discussing his mistakes with the instructor.

„You should not worry that much“ Aiba tried to praise him, when he came sitting down next to him. „From what I could see, your movements were faster and more precise than those of the others.“ Even more precise than his own, Aiba thought.

„There is always room for improvement“ Jun replied with an earnest look on his face.

„Now that is a good way to respond...“ Aiba whispered to himself, unaware that Jun could hear him clearly. He just could'nt believe how perfect this man was. Not only handsome and mannered, but also skilled and stoic...the archetype of a young royal, and so different from himself. He wondered what Jun might really think of _him_.

„The princess is not going to come today, is she?“

„Was Kazuha going to join the practice?“ Aiba replied confused. „I don't think she is that much of an active person...“

Jun snickered . „I just invited her to watch us. I thought she might be interested, but...“

„Oh, I'm sure she is, but she is so busy right now, with father being sick and all...“ Aiba opposed.

„Don't worry, I don't blame her. I just wished we had more time together. I'd love to get to know her better...“ Aiba nodded. The two of them really did'nt have any time to talk at all. Whenever they met during dinner or other formal events, there always were people around. Not only himself, but servants, other nobleman and women, watching their every step. It surely wasn't a comfortable atmosphere for getting to know each other on a deeper level.

„I will think of something“, Aiba promised. „You are too kind“, Jun answered with a smile. „But I'm already lucky, being able to spend some time with you.“

The unexpected compliment hit Aiba – hard. It felt just like the time back then when he accidentally had took a mace to his ribcage. This simple phrase took his breath away, and he didn't even know why. He should thank him, or even better, compliment him back. There was so much to say, so much he was expected to say, so much more he actually wanted to tell him. But it was impossible to even utter a single word. While Aiba desperately tried getting his brain to work again, Jun broke the brief silence.

„I know it is a great thing to ask of you...But are you open for a duel?“

 

* * *

 

 

The matches were meant as part of practice and as such they were mandatory to all of the soldiers, but somehow everyone ended up watching the duel of the Princes. This was the moment Aiba had waited for the whole day, but now that he stood before his opponent, all of the confidence he had before faded away in an instant. Was he even able to match Juns speed and accuracy? And if he lost, he would not only lose this duel, but the only thing he was proud of. The only hope to surpass Prince Jun in some way. He better not screw this up.

Aiba took a deep breath. And than they began.

As expected from a formal duel, they both refrained from opening with an early attack, but instead observed the others movements carefully. Jun was the first to switch to offense, with two straight slashes, followed by quick stabs. It was to Aibas advantage that he had already experienced Juns speed in the practice before, so he wasn't taken aback. He easily repelled the slashes with his own sword and dodged the stabs, retorting with his own counterattack. Both of them helt back, saving their stamina and power, scouting their opponents movements.

The crowd reacted to every move with oohs and aahs, gasping and clapping when one of them landed a good attack or was able to defend themselves.

 _He is good_ , Aiba thought. _As expected, he is good._

Regardless of how often Aiba managed to dodge his attacks thanks to his excellent instincts, Jun did not fail to carry out his movements with uttermost precession. And there was this look in his eyes, showing that he was full of determination. If Aiba wouldn't do anything about it soon...

He braced his energy, collected all of his strength to prepare his next attack. _Don't hold back,_ he told himself. _Do it like you always do. Don't be afraid._

Aiba took a deep breath, dodged Juns next stroke – and roared as loud as he could.

And it worked! Jun flinched in confusion, letting down his guard. Aiba used his chance, charging in. He didn't care for form or precession anymore, but let his instincts take over. A stab here, a slash there, he attacked merciless with everything he had. His opponent had troubles defending himself against these unorthodox moves, stumbling back like a confused child.

Aiba could hear shouts from the soldiers, but he didn't, no, _couldn't_ listen, as he was completely indulged into the fight.

He had him, now he finally had him, there was no way the Prince could recover from -

„AAH!!!“

Juns sudden scream and a clanging sound made Aiba snap out of trance. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened. Stumbling back, his opponent had tripped over the bench they had been sitting on before, falling in one of the weapon stands. Jun was lying on his back, and it was not only sweat but blood running down his face.

„I...I am...Are you okay?“ Aiba screeched, unable to move.

 _What have I done_? Panic and anxiety ran through his body. This was his fault. He had been too rough, too reckless. Yes, he had won this fight. But at what price? All that he wanted, was to show off a little bit, to impress Jun. This should have been a chance to leave a positive impression. Instead, he completely blew it, resulting in the worst outcome possible. He was even too afraid to apologize. He was the worst.

„Your majesty!“ Some soldiers came running, ready to help their prince up.

„I'm fine“, Jun groaned and sat up on his own, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. „It's just a cut.“

Aiba averted his eyes, ashamed. What would it be? Would he yell at him? Or would he choose a passive aggressive way by ignoring him from now on? All Aiba could do was braze himself as best as possible.

„That was amazing“ Jun said while patting Aiba on his shoulder.

„Eh?“ Aiba looked up, right into Juns grinning face. He himself was completely taken aback now.

„Those last moves of you, I couldn't foresee them at all! Won't you do that again?“

„Again? But...“

„If you won't let me practice, I won't improve, right? As I thought, I am no match for you.“

As Aiba slowly realized, the warm feeling of relief and pride filled his chest.

„So if you have any kind of advice, won't you tell me?“

„Well, first of all...“ Aiba said, finally regaining his ability to speak properly, „You should try paying attention to what's behind you.“


	3. Chapter Three - In which an unexpected guest arrives and unexpected questions get asked

Aiba looked up from the documents laid out on the old wooden desk.  
He had just read the same sentence for the fourth time but still didn't understood what it said. These barren tax-reports were boring to begin with, but today they were exceptionally hard to wrap ones mind around. 

Just when Aibas concentration hit bottom level, the heavy swing doors to the study opened and a guard slipped through the gap. 

„Pardon my interruption, your majesty, but there is someone who wishes to see you.“

It seemed like Aibas still prayers were finally answered. A smile flashed over his face.

„Sho? Or Kazuha?“ _Or even prince Jun, on his way to thank me?_

„No, my Prince“ the guard answered, „It's the Lord of Saltshore. He just arrived with his entourage.“

„Saltshore? But when...why so sudden...“  
„He is here for the obligatory yearly visitation. A messenger arrived a week ago, my prince. Don't you remember?“

No, he didn't. Aibas faint smile disappeared immediately. In all of this buzz about Prince Jun he had completely forgotten about it.  
And now he might have offended their guest, not welcoming him as he should have.  
He wanted to order the guard to stall for a few moments to give him enough time to fabricate a proper excuse. To his horror though, the man had already left the room.

„Aghhh why him“, Aiba whined, already feeling sorry for himself. The Lord of Saltshore was not really strict, neither had he a short temper. But even when he was pleased he appeared cold and distant. He was incredibly hard to get along with, at least for Aiba, who was easily intimidated by this kind of person.

 _Just try to look busy and overworked_ , Aiba told himself. He did not actually think pity would help that much, but it was better than nothing.  
When he heard the doors swing open again, he tried his best to look up from his work as natural (and not afraid) as possible. 

But there was no grey-bearded man with broad shoulders, stern eyes and a grim impression entering. Instead a young, short, dark-skinned man stared back at him.

„Satoshi?!“ Aiba did not bother to hide the relief in his voice. „B-But...What about your father?“ 

„Oh, I came alone. There is so much left to do in Seameet, so he stayed at home.“

„Come, take a seat!“ Aiba pointed to a cushioned armchair in front of his desk. He couldn't wait to have a talk with Ohno, who he hasn't seen for a whole year. 

Ohno drew closer, but immediately stopped before stepping on the finely woven carpet in front of him.  
His muddy boots had left brown stains on the floor on his way in. He seemed to hesitate ruining the carpet.

It was just than that Aiba noticed that his guest still was in full travel clothing.  
Everything was held in plain colours, and was incredibly worn down. There were holes in his vest; blotches, dirt and dust on the heavy woolen cloak.  
Aiba knew Ohno for not caring about fine robes, or his own appearance in general. But this was just a bit too shabby, considering he was a lord visiting his sovereign.  
If he was conscious about his messy exterior, why didn’t he bother to change his clothes first? 

„What is there so urgent to talk about?“ Aiba asked, genuinely worried. Maybe there had been an incident.

Ohno furrowed his brows. It was always hard to read his expressions (he got that from his father), but if Aiba had to guess, he seemed to be uneasy, or lost in his thoughts.

„I uhm...actually expected Kazuha, so...“ he finally uttered.

„Oh, she is tied up with business matters. But maybe I can help you, too?“ Aiba suggested.

Ohno opened and closed his mouth without saying anything.

Aiba frowned, slightly insulted. Sure, his sister had way more experience and was talented in a lot of fields, from politics to economy. But that didn't mean that he was completely incapable of serious work.

„Is this about taxes? Or the loan?“ 

The only reaction he evoked was a slow nod. 

„Oh, I can do that much!“ Aiba grasped some of the documents before him and showed them off as to reinforce his statement. 

„Here, for example, I recalculated how much we spent on the expansion of...uhm...“ he ran over the paper, but the digits and letters danced before his eyes and made no sense at all. Quickly he snatched another parchment.  
„If we raise the taxes on temples by two percent we can spend seven percent more on reparations. Or was it five percent...and where do these numbers on the side come from...“ 

Ohno was either confused or unimpressed, as he stared at Aiba with a blank expression on his face.

„Ahh well, we should probably discuss this later“ Aiba said with an apologetic smile, „When Kazuha is back from her date.“

„D-Date?“ Ohnos eyes widened quickly. „Didn't you just say something about business?“

Aibas smile widened into a grin. Finally someone who was interested in what he was talking about! The whole morning there had been this nagging feeling, this deep need of telling someone about his genius plan.  
And since he could not just vent to a random servant, the feeling of nervousness and excitement had been stacking up quickly.

Now that Ohno was here, Aiba saw his chance. If he was to tell him, there was close to no risk of nasty rumors being spread.

„Yeah...But in this case it's kinda the same!“ He slammed both hands on the desk and sat up energetically. „You know that Prince Matsumoto is visiting, right?“

Ohno nodded, his eyes still locked on Aiba, his mouth hanging slightly open.

„Don't you think they'd make a perfect couple? He is good-looking, chivalrous and educated...and Kazuha is...a princess!“ 

Aiba tried to be moderate, allowing Ohno some time to agree – but oddly enough he looked rather upset than excited. Of course it was weird thinking about Kazuha getting married, he himself had felt the same way. But Kazuha wasn't even Ohnos sister, just a close friend from childhood. There was no need to be THAT shocked.

„Anyway, I worked out a plan to give them some alone-time. You know about that old gallery in the north wing? With all the portraits?“ 

Aiba himself had not so fond memories of this place. When he was a child, he had been dragged there by his tutor frequently. Memorizing names and birthdates and other historic events had been boring and hard enough, and the fact that Sho did so much better then himself had been frustrating. 

He started with a low voice, to endorse the feeling of telling a secret. „Sho is giving them a tour right now. We started as a group, so they wouldn’t get nervous or uncomfortable. And then I took everyone with me and left those two alone!“ Aiba raised his voice in excitement, apparently proud of his idea. „I mean, I prepared a fake emergency I could use as a pretense to make the others leave. So I really thought this through!“

Somehow Ohno looked weird. Aiba walked up to him, wondering if the older one was even listening. He was still looking at him, yes, but there was absolutely no reaction at all.

„Here is the best part,“ Aiba started his further explanation „The gallery is the most boring place in the castle! There are absolutely no distractions. They are completely alone, and don't have to fear prying eyes.“

The moment Aiba took his arm around Ohnos shoulder, a little plume of dust rose in the air. He surely would be scolded for dirtying his good clothes again, but now that the damage was done, there was no need to hold back anymore.

„And in the afternoon they'll have tea in the garden.“ He squeezed his friend enthusiastically, causing even more dirt to fill the air and to crumble down on the ground. Ohno felt stiff and tense.

„When they look back to this day after their wedding, they will remember how they fell in love: Enjoying rose-tarts in the warm spring-sun.“

„Rose tarts“ Ohno whispered and Aiba could not make out whether he was irritated, confused or if he had just snapped back into reality right now.

„ I'm sure they'll leave some for you. For now you should take a bath and rest. If your...urgent business can wait until tomorrow.“

„Sure“ Ohno said, but his voice was frail. 

Aiba narrowed his eyes. His friend acted weird. Well, weirder than usual.

„I'm glad you are so protective of Kazuha, but you don't have to be this skeptical. Prince Jun is a good guy. When you'll meet him you'll agree. He is perfect for her. And after all...this is not about you or me. It is about what is best for Kazuha, right?“

„Right“ Ohno answered, with a bitter smile.

 

–--

 

The rose-tarts were delicious. But this wasn’t the only reason for Aiba to stuff himself full with sweets. Somehow he hoped not talking would make this situation less awkward, but in reality the silence made everything worse. 

It was Jun who finally broke it after resting his cream-colored porcelain cup on the matching saucer.  
„Won't you take a walk with me?“

Aiba flushed the sweet mass in his mouth down with tea.  
„S-sure...I could show you the rose gardens...“ he suggested, actually glad about leaving the table.

Ten minutes later the two princes strolled along colorful flowerbeds and small pounds, big trees and fancy pavilions. The sun that had shone so warm this morning was now covered in clouds, but the sweet scent in the air conveyed the feeling of spring.

Aiba soon noticed that Jun had far more knowledge about flowers and trees than he had. He was relieved that he didn't have to name and explain any of the plants. Instead, he just mentioned which flowers were found in which part of the country, when the different parts of the royal gardens were planted, and other random facts. Aiba wasn’t sure whether all of this interested Jun or not, but the Prince listened attentively at least. 

For a moment, Aiba even considered himself safe – maybe this was just a pleasant walk around the gardens, with no reason to be embarrassed at all.

„These trees are beautiful“, Jun said as they turned around a bend. The scenery that had unfolded itself before them was a dream in white and pink.

„This is actually my favourite place in spring“ Aiba told him with a smile. Somehow it made him happy that Jun liked it, too. 

„I never saw that many magnolia trees before.“ 

„These are about ten different species. The colours and shapes of the blossom are different.“

They draw nearer, and as Jun was inspecting the blossoms on low hanging branches, Aiba couldn't help but notice how good all of this felt. Seeing Juns side profile framed with these pretty flowers, the pleasant scent of magnolia in the air. He couldn't really explain it, but it was just right. 

„Can we talk?“  
Juns sudden question startled Aiba. For an instant he panicked and felt exposed, just as if Jun could have read his mind somehow.

„But...aren't we already...“

„Actually...I wanted to ask you something“

The Prince was already sitting on a cute little white bench between two bigger trees, pointing to the free space on his side.  
Aiba gulped. He had no other choice as to sit down next to Jun.

„So about your question...“ Aiba asked, desperately trying to prepare himself.

„Can I call you by your first name?“

Aiba just stared at him. It took him a moment to react. By first name? 

„O-Of course!“ he finally laughed, still confused. Well, this solved his problems of mixing up titles and honorifics.

„Are you sure? You sound a bit perplex.“

„I just...did not expect this kind of question“, Aiba answered honestly. 

Jun laughed. „You thought this is about your sister, huh? I'm not angry or anything. I bored her enough this morning. I don't blame her for taking the afternoon off.“

Jun got him there. This was what he had been afraid of the whole time. Of how Jun would react. What he would say. Whether he had taken any kind of offence. Whether he now hated Kazuha. Or him...

„That's not...I mean maybe she really got sick, she is suffering from poor health lately...“

„I'm not offended. But it was more than obvious that she was not comfortable with having afternoon tea with me. Just as obvious as you backing me up lately.“

Aiba gulped. Was this meant as an accusation? And had he really sucked this hard at disguising his true intentions?

Jun continued, since Aiba did not answer.  
„Not just today. I noticed how you stood up for me against your father. How you try to make my stay as pleasant as possible. Even though we've never talked openly about things, you supported me. We haven't known each other for long, but I really feel like we have some...kind of connection. Something I can't explain in words. And that's why I want to call you by your first name.“

 _Some kind of connection._ So that's what it was. Though the expression was vague, Aiba completely understood what the other one tried to describe. It explained why Aiba felt the way he did around Prince Jun. How his heartbeat naturally accelerated whenever they were together and how he suddenly noticed things he wouldn’t notice with others. For example how close their knees where to each other at this moment, or how pink Juns lips were today. It explained how he got excited every time he even thought about Jun – and. of course, why thoughts about him crossed Aibas mind this often in the first place.

 _So Jun feels the same way._  
There WAS some connection the two shared. Aiba was not the superstitious type, but maybe this is what others called fate. 

„I'm glad“, he answered „And if it's fine with you...I'd happily support you from now on, too.“

Was this his imagination, or did Juns cheeks just turn a little pinkish?

„Also, if there is anything I can help you with -“ Jun said.

„Actually there is!“ Aibas sudden response surprised both of them.

„I want to ask you something, too.“ _And if I don't ask now, I'll just keep on beating around the bush as everyone else._

„Ask ahead“ Jun answered, with an inviting smile.

„Are you interested in marrying my sister?“ 

There it was. Maybe he should have been more careful with his wording. Maybe this had been too blunt. But all the formalities aside, this was what everybody wanted to know. Even more, they already worked towards this goal, despite being completely unaware of Juns feelings and intentions.  
And who would Jun tell, if not the person he shared a bond with?

„Is this a proposal?“ Jun joked, followed by an awkward laugh, and an even more awkward silence.

„Would you support me regardless of my answer?“ he then asked, his beautiful brown eyes locked on Aibas. He sounded earnest, like this really mattered to him, but not afraid. 

Aiba nodded, not breaking eye contact. Jun breathed in and out, took his time, as if he prepared himself mentally. This gave Aiba the opportunity to do the same.

„Well...Your sister is one of the most well-spoken people I know. Sincere, well-educated and outgoing, an excellent politician, as far as I can tell. And there is no point in denying that she is quite the beauty. So yes – if there was any opportunity to take her hand in marriage, I'd feel honored to do so.“

This was good news. Great news, even. Definitely the answer Aiba had wished for. So why didn't it feel as good as he had expected?  
He smiled, assuring Jun that he was honored by his words, and tried to push away this little but lingering feeling of disappointment and fear out of his mind.

„Shall we go back? It feels like it will rain soon“, Jun asked.

Aiba agreed, though he was reluctant to leave this place, to bring this day to an end. They had definitely shared a moment, finally opening up to each other. He had never felt so close to Jun as he felt now, sitting on this bench, next to him. The thought of walking away somehow frightened him. It was just like throwing away a chance.  
A chance to do what? 

He shook of his doubts and stood up and led the way to the castle, as to proof to himself that he was completely fine. 

„Masaki?“  
Aiba winced as his heart skipped a beat. Getting called by his first name apparently had more impact on him than expected. Suddenly feeling Juns warm hand on his left shoulder didn’t help him and his nervousness either. 

„Thank you. I had fun today.“ 

„Me too“, Aiba answered. His voice sounded huskier than usual. 

When Jun passed by him with a shy smile, Aiba prayed that his face looked just half as red as it felt like.

\---

When Aiba entered his sisters chamber she was not there, but the door to her bathroom was slightly open.  
Her handmaiden pried trough the gap and rolled her eyes the moment she identified the visitor. „It's him“, she informed her mistress.

„I'm taking a bath, idiot“

„Oh, I don't mind.“ Aiba answered nonchalantly and took a seat on the chair in front of Kazuhas study desk in the corner of the room. „I can hear you from here. Are you feeling better?“ 

He tried to sound as reproachful as possible, but didn’t really do a good job. After all, seeing her room actually ruled out Juns theory: The smell of sweat hung in the stale air, and the bed sheets were ruffled, as if his sister had just woken up from a feverish sleep. 

„I'm fine, thanks for asking.“  
Aiba was relieved, feeling ashamed for his former accusation.

„Too bad you missed out on the afternoon activities. I hope you can join us next time. Actually I have some ideas...“

Kazuha interrupted him with a sigh.  
„You didn't make a list with possible dates, did you?“  
„Of course not!“ her brother protested and pulled the piece of parchment he had brought along out of his pocket. 

„We could take a small cruise ship down the river, maybe having breakfast on deck...“

„Sure. If you want me to throw up my eggs on Prince Juns fancy gown, that is.“ _Oh. That's right. Kazuhas sea-sickness._

Aiba grabbed the nearest quill and crossed out the first point on his list.

„No boat then. How about a trip to Silverwood? I heard Jun is interested in the local architecture.“

„Sounds good, have fun. We shouldn't leave alone father for more than three days, though, so I think I should stay.“

„Sure“, her brother responded while crossing out the next line. 

He skipped the next two suggestions because he couldn’t read them. In his excitement, he had blurred the writing.

„Swimming maybe?“

„Do you know how cold the lake is at this time of the year?“ the Princess nagged. „But most importantly: Will you keep on going like that?“ 

Aiba had no choice but to overlook her complaint. He was so close to playing his trump card, he couldn’t give up now. 

„Before dinner we had three games of chess!“ Using his sisters love for chess (or any other game that could be played indoors) was one of his better ideas. She even sounded genuine interested when she asked him about Juns skill.  
„He is pretty good. I won the last game, though.“ 

„If he lost against you, he won't be a serious opponent for me, dear brother.“

Aiba just couldn't accept that he was at the end of his rope already.  
„To his defense, the third game was pretty close! It looked like he would crush me, but just right before his victory he made a severe mistake and I ended up winning.“

Kazuha cackled.  
„Sounds like he let you win out of pity.“

„He is way too ambitious for this.“ Aiba defended himself, a bit sulky.  
He marked this point on the list with an asterisk and noticed that there was only one idea left.

„Poetry“, he subliminally read out loud. „That's right, Jun told me that poetry is an important part of his culture. They have a unique poetry-style and regularly hold some kind of event or competition.“

„If it is a special way of writing poetry, there’s is no one to compete with, though.“ 

„True. But if there is someone able to learn it, it's you. You are the best poet I know.“ He also knew that Kazuha was usually not impressed by cheesy compliments.

„Did you read any of that?! Don't even dare to touch the stuff on my desk!“ his sister snapped immediately.

That was easier said than done. There were mountains of parchment scattered across the desk. Rather than „stuff“ Aiba would call that a mess. He himself was a very orderly person (contrary to the image a lot of people had of him) and he couldn't comprehend how Kazuha could keep track of her work.

„Anyway, I invited Jun to hold this kind of event and we need you to preserve our kingdoms honor. Maybe you can recite some of your poems, too.“

„If I accept, will you finally leave me alone for today? The water is getting cold and I don't really want to dress in front of you.“

Aiba counted that as a win.  
„I'm already on my way out.“ he assured his sister, as he hastily grabbed his list from the desk. 

„Oh, before I forget about it: Satoshi arrived today. He had something important to talk about with you, so if you could meet up with him tomorrow...“

„Oh, we already sorted that out.“ he heard Kazuha mumble before she wished him a good night.

When he left his sisters chamber, Aiba was a little confused, but quite pleased with himself. Two hits had definitely been worth it.  
On his way back to his own bedroom he took out the list he had hastily crumpled back into his pockets.  
It was only than that he realized that he must have grabbed the wrong piece of parchment. Instead of his admittedly messy list, there were some sentences scribbled on it with a shaky hand.  
Aiba wasn't sure whether this was supposed to be a letter or some sort of poem since the last part had been ripped off. 

_I won't ever feel ashamed for having fallen in love._  
_I just regret not having recognized it sooner._  
_I know that now, hope might be completely in vain._  
_But I pray that my feelings will be conveyed._  
_And even though I'm not worthy of your love,_  
_I wish -_

A date was written in the upper right corner. A week ago, Aiba figured. This couldn't possibly be meant for...Jun? He shook his head in astonishment.  
Could it be that she had already fallen for him, playing all tough and hard-to-get? Maybe his efforts had paid off faster than expected!  
Not that he could blame Kazuha for falling for Jun that quickly – He didn’t understand why, but somehow Aiba could empathize with her about that matter.


	4. Chapter Four - In which four friends unite again and Aiba tries poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lately I`ve been slightly obsessed with Japanese poetry so I couldn't resist incorporating it somehow into the story. The poetry-style here is based on haiku, tanka and renga, but it is of course not an accurate representation. I meant to make it easier to create this kind of poetry, but in the end it was even harder x) Oh well~

“Man, this chicken is super tasty“ Ohno moaned as he took another bite, grease and meat-juice running down his chin. Sho laughed at him, his own mouth full with mashed potatoes and gravy. 

“You eat like you've never tried meat before“ Aiba said with a wide grin and grabbed another piece of terrine. 

“Nah, but father tries to appeal to the masses by avoiding any kind of luxury so...supper means fish-soup and bread.“ he elaborated 

“Not that you mind too much, mh?“ Kazuha snickered.

Ohno ate almost anything without complaining. When the four of them were younger, they had often sneaked into the kitchen at night. They had mixed various ingredients with random mushrooms and herbs they had found in the garden, creating new “dishes“, more mush than actual meal. Obedient as he was, Ohno had been the pour soul to taste their creations. And more often than expected, he had actually gone for a second scoop.

“Your father really is a remarkable ruler“, Sho commented when he finally swallowed down. “Cutting back on his own luxury in favor of the common folk.“

“Remarkable or not, I'm glad he's not here“, Aiba confessed. “How long had it been since the last time we gathered like this?“ 

“Too long“, Kazuha agreed and took a sip of wine. Ohno nonchalantly shoved a plate with meat and vegetables in front of her, and she reluctantly began nibbling on some food. 

In previous years, the Lord of Saltshore had been very strict with his son, forbidding him private feasts with his friends in order to avoid any kind of excesses and debaucheries“, as he had called it. He must have feared that the four of them – Ohno, Aiba, Kazuha and Sho - would continue the follies they had committed during childhood. And Aiba had to admit that any kind of scandal would definitely damage the reputation of both his family and their current policy.  
This was the first time Ohno had come alone to the capital, without any supervision whatsoever. His father must have considered him mature enough now.

“It's funny how the first thing you do with your freedom is boozing with us.“

“What else is there to do?“ Ohno answered with a smile. 

“I don't know, maybe the things your father actually told you to do?“ Aiba joked.

“I think we deserve this.“ Ohno defended himself, pouting a little. 

“This morning we registered the tribute payments and set up new documents for the continuation of the relief supplies.“ Kazuha explained and Aiba whistled in approval.

“That sounds really boring. But since you handled the urgent matters this early, you are free to amuse yourself a little!“

“Freedom, huh?“ Kazuha cut in with a sigh. “What is freedom anyway?“ 

“Well, that depends on the definition you are using“, Sho began. “If you are free, you are independent. Not under physical restraint or external control.“ 

“Thanks, smartass.“ Ohno and Aiba couldn't help but laugh at Kazuha dissing Sho, who did not take offence. It was just like in the good old days.

“It's just...everybody thinks being on top of the hierarchy means being free. And that's just wrong.“ She sounded frustrated, worried even. Her sudden change of mood confused Aiba.  
“We are being envied for not having to comply with a superior, or having to conform to rules and laws. But nobody sees that we have to obey to things like the public opinion.“

The other three just said their, chewing silently, their eyes fixated on the Princess.

“Why does your family save living-expenses? Definitely not because they believe onesided nutrition is healthy. It's because they want to prevent violent backlashes, right? Every ruler wants to live in opulence, but when your subjects suffer from poverty after a natural disaster, you can't waste their tribute on your own leisure.“

Ohno nodded and Sho raised an eyebrow, obviously as puzzled about her gloominess as her brother. Sure, they all knew about her pessimistic episodes, her cynical comments that always hit way too close to home. But somehow, this time it was different than usual. She didn't wrap up her opinion or sorrow in a joke. It rather felt like she had let her guard down, without noticing herself, allowing others to take a peek inside her head and heart.

“It's the same with our decisions, with our everyday behavior. There are things you have to do and things you should not do. It's determined by the public, by tradition, by our family. And even if I would become Queen, I just couldn't do everything I want. There's always an opinion that counts more than your own.“

Kazuhas eyes were locked on the cup of wine before her. She was clearly upset, but her voice softened with every word. Beside her, Ohno did not make a move to say something, chewing absentmindedly on a piece of bread.  
Sho took a worried side-glance to Aiba, but did not raise his voice either.

There certainly was something bothering and frustrating his sister, but Aiba wasn't sure if this was the right moment to ask her about it. If she would entrust someone with her sorrows or secrets, it would be one of her friends gathered here. But maybe all three of them would be too big of a hurdle to overcome. This little feast was meant to be a cheerful event, and maybe Kazuha would reproach him or herself afterwards, if Aiba would try to press her too hard.

Also, he actually had a suspicion what all of this could be about. When his sister has mentioned her family, there was only one person coming to mind. She had no other family member whom she still had to obey and whose opinion and decisions she had to respect – no one other than her father. And since their style of government was alike, there was only one controversial subject they had fought over lately, her possible marriage with Prince Jun. 

Was she worried their father would actually hinder the wedding?  
Aiba could only imagine how disheartening it must be not being able to marry a person just because someone didn't approve of it. And how embarrassing it might be, to bear one's heart out in this kind of situation. Although Aiba would consider the four of them to be close, they had never really talked about things like falling in love and being heartbroken. 

After a moment of consideration, Aiba decided to withhold any probing questions, but he couldn't bring himself to ignore this matter either. 

“You're right. There are things we are told not to do. But I don't think that we should always listen and surrender.“

He got not only his sisters, but also Shos and Ohnos attention.

“I mean... orders can be unfair and unreasonable. Opinions can be narrow-minded and judgemental. Sometimes it takes the breaking of traditions and rules in order to establish new trends or to show others that they were wrong all along.“

Sho opened his mouth, as if he wanted to object but he kept silent, while Ohno gnawled on his upper lip. Kazuha was starring at her brother, although Aiba was not able to interpret her gaze.

“What I want to say is, that whatever is bothering you can't really hold you back. Do what you think is right to do. Sure, you have to live with the consequences. But I know you will make the right decisions. The public or any person who tries to hinder you will understand when they see the outcome. And you mustn't forget that you have the love and support of every person in this room. We believe in you.“

“Whew“, Kazuha finally answered after a considerably long pause, “Maybe you should have used your time to study economy, rather than how to hold soppy motivational speeches.“  
It was her smile though, small but distinct that showed Aiba that she was touched and grateful. 

Ohno snickered. “I thought it was pretty good, though...“

“That reminds me of the time you and Masaki forced Satoshi and me to wear our sleepwear to a banquet.“ Sho recalled.

“We made bets whether or not this would become a trend!“ Aiba laughed. “I can still see our parents faces.“

“I told you it wouldn't work unless all of us would wear it.“

“Yeah, but you did it nevertheless.“ Kazuha grinned. “Admit it, you just wanted the attention.“

“I remember that I didn't like my ass being beaten afterwards...“ Ohno muttered with a grimace.

“If you miss it, I can help out“, the princess offered and grabbed the sauce ladle in front of her. 

Aiba breathed a sigh of relief. It finally felt like the four of them were united again.

–--

“Shall I order another jug of wine?“ Aiba asked three hours later, pouring what was left into his cup.

“Sure“ Kazuha answered him in a sleepy tone. She was resting her head on Ohnos shoulder, who didn't seem to mind. 

The two of them had been close since their childhood, not only mentally but also in this weird kind of physical way. As far as Aiba could remember, it always started with his sister jokingly punching and kicking the older one, forcefully grabbing him, dragging him around, even climbing on his shoulders or lap. Ohno had always resigned himself to his fate, enduring everything without uttering a single word of complaint.  
There were times when Aiba thought that he just tolerated this kind of harassment because he didn't dare to speak up against the princess, who was in a higher social position. Other times, Aiba was sure that Ohno was a glutton for punishment, not only tolerating her assaults, but actively searching for her attention.  
Regardless of whichever theory was actually true, their skinship had become a completely normal and everyday thing.

“No more wine for any of us.“ Sho interfered. 

“You startled me! I thought you were already asleep“ Aiba laughed.

“I wish I was. We should all snatch some sleep. And stop drinking. We mustn't turn up hungover tomorrow.“

“Says the guy who just finished off a cup of wine in one gulp.“ Kazuha commented with a grin. “Don't worry. We are not even close to being seriously wasted. Besides, a little bit of alcohol might help some of us gather some courage.“

She poked Ohno teasingly without lifting her head from his shoulder.

“Don't tell me you are afraid of some rhymes.“ Aiba asked, a bit more taunting as intended. 

True, poetry was not Ohnos forte, but the older one was usually incredibly good at not bothering about whether or not he did something in the right way.

“The poems you will create won't contain any rhymes.“ Shos remark was widely ignored.

“Of course it's scary. Not the poems. This guy. I mean he is.“ Ohno groaned. Judging from his voice and from his lacking ability to form long sentences, he was at least a bit drunk. 

“This guy?“ Aiba interrogated further. “You mean Jun?“

Kazuha snorted as she saw his doubting facial expression.

“Why are you afraid of Jun? He is the nicest person I know!“ Aiba almost felt insulted.  
The princess' snorting turned into snickering. Maybe she was more drunk than she wanted Sho to believe.

“Seriously though. I never saw him getting angry at anything! I nearly killed him during sword practice, but he didn't even raise his voice. And he doesn't bear a grudge, never spoke bad of you, even though he had been dumped by you without any reason. FOUR TIMES.“ 

Kazuha stopped her snickering, looking guilty. “I'm sorry. I...I think he is a good person, too. And I'm glad you two get along well. But you have to admit that he can be pretty intimidating.“

Aiba was puzzled. He didn't understand were they got this weird impression on their guest. The only thing that was intimidating about Prince Jun was how good of a person he was. 

“When I arrived, I wanted to give him some fish.“ Ohno began explaining.

“Salted mackerel. You wanted to greet him by presenting him with the local speciality of Saltshore.“ Sho helped him by elaborating.

“But I couldn't even talk to him. It's his gaze, that...aura of “don't you dare talk to me!“ Ohno accentuated his words by an impersonation. He sat up (which caused Kazuha to slip from his shoulders), scowled and darkened his voice.

“That's not how he talks!“ Aiba protested.

“You know I'm bad with that “your majesty“ and “your highness“ stuff!“ 

“Because you two spoiled him in that way“ Sho commented.

“I thought he'd stare me to death if addressed him wrongly, so I sent Chinen to give the mackerels to him instead.“

At the mention of Chinens name Kazuhas face grew tight, as it was always the case.

“You took this boy with you?“

Ohno passed over Kazuhas remark and continued with his story.

“He came back WITH the fish and said he couldn't do it because he was afraid, too.“

“I told you that guy is good for nothing“ the princess muttered.

Aiba was even more confused than before. It was somehow reasonable for Ohno, who was bad at remembering honorifics and procedures to be frightened of talking to a foreign prince. But was Jun really so scary that a loyal servant would neglect his duty?

“Well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?“ Sho tried to mediate, but neither Aiba, nor his sister felt like letting this topic drop.

“I heard that there is only one poor steward looking after him in the morning because he is terribly grumpy when he wakes up.“ Kazuha giggled. “And that he once threw a servant into prison because he had blotched his favorite garments with wine.“

“Now THAT is ridiculous!“ her brother protested. “If you would actually start talking with him instead of avoiding his company, you would get to see his true self.“ 

“And if you would start to accept that Prince Jun isn't as perfect as you see him, you might -“  
“There is plenty to learn for all of us then“  
Sho was the one who interrupted the siblings before the conversation would turn into a real fight. “And now we should go to bed. We need all the sleep we can get.“

\--- 

For the poetry competition, they had tried to come as close to the original custom as possible, arranging everything according to Juns suggestions. It was hold in the gardens, not far from the castle. They couldn't have picked a better for an outdoor-event, as it was the warmest day of the year so far.  
Fine blankets had been spread out on the soft grass, accompanied by fluffy cushions to make sitting even more comfortable. Warm tea and pastries had been placed on small tables, tablets of fruits and cookies were passed around.  
It reminded Aiba of the picnics he, his sister and their mother used to have when they had been children.  
Close behind the blankets other garden furniture had been placed for the audience who preferred sitting on chairs. There were a lot of guests, more than Aiba had expected. He had anticipated some dignitaries and the lords and ladies living nearby to join them, but it seemed like anyone around the palace who had enough time to spare had gathered here. 

That didn't help Aiba and his nervousness at all. It didn't matter whether it was an official ceremony or a minor cultural event as this one, whenever an audience was present his palms would get sweaty and his heartbeat accelerated. Kazuha and Jun were sitting on the same blanket as him, next to Sho who was acting as master of ceremony. Their other guests were seated behind them and although they had been invited to come closer, most of them had kept a respectful distance. 

Sho started with greetings, followed by a small introduction in which he illustrated the culture of poetry in the Eastern Realms. He also explained the characteristics and rules of this form of poetry. Aiba had heard it all before, in fact he had been taught a little by Sho beforehand, but he still didn't really get it. 

There were no rhymes, but a fixed count of words. First 5, then 7 and 5 words again, making it 17 words in total. Before, Jun had mentioned several additional rules regarding the choice of words, the melody of speech and the separation of lines in units of meaning.  
But since all of them were beginners, they had decided to water down and simplify the rules as much as possible.

“These poetry-meetings are called 'competition', but we won't really 'compete'. Instead, this is an opportunity to inspire each other. We will, with reference to the custom, compile the poems in a book“ Sho explained an pointed to two scribes who were sitting in front of two little tables, ready to scribble down every word.  
“So we encourage everyone to contribute by raising their hand and recite their poems.“ 

Aiba gulped. Every slip-up would be recorded. As if he could read minds, Jun gave him a slight encouraging nod. Wearing a purple gown with golden embroidery and long sleeves, he looked incredibly good today, as usual. Through his thick, dark hair shone a single golden hair clip and on his long fingers he wore simple but elegant rings.

To start off, Jun gave some examples. He recited three famous poems and two which he had just created on the spot. Although most of the audience had never heard of this style of poetry, there was a lot of applause and appreciative nodding. 

Then it was time for the rest of the audience to try it themselves. When nobody raised their hand, Jun prompted Kazuha to give it a shot.  
“It's easier when you think of a theme. Spring, for example. Look around you and describe what you see.“

As expected, the princess was quick to answer. 

_“I listen to the bluebird_  
_as it sings in the morning-sun_  
_Telling me about coming spring“_

“Magnific,“ Jun praised her, obviously impressed “considering this was your first one. You might have an outstanding talent.“ 

Following Kazuhas lead, other ladies raised their hand and recited their spring-poems while Aiba just bit his lips. There was no chance he could deliver anything nearly as good as his sister or – and that was more of a problem – anything better than what the other guests presented. Every time he had actually thought up something, the topic of the poems was changed before Aiba had finally brought himself to raise his hand.

To his surprise, Jun noticed. “I'm curious to hear Prince Masakis thirst poem.“ Sadly, he wasn't satisfied with Aibas desperate smile. “Don't think too much about it. Just look around and think of an everyday thing. Let's take...this pond over there“ he suggested. “Try to imagine a scene, a happening. A small one will do.“

Aiba tried to focus on said pond, tried to come up with words describing the water or the reed, but the more he concentrated, the more difficult it became.

To bridge the time, Jun recited a poem himself:

_“The frog on the stone_  
_without caring for our earthly sorrows – Oh!_  
_he jumps into the water“_

Aiba could feel the pressure, the glare of dozens of eyes locked onto him. _The pond...a frog...jumping in?_

“Yes!“ he finally exclaimed as he quickly raised his hand. Without even waiting for Sho to call his name, he began reciting:

_Splash! My clothes are wet_  
_Why did you jump into the pond_  
_When I was standing close?_

There was a brief moment of silence – and then the audience was roaring with laughter. Embarrassed, Aiba looked around and was shocked to see even Jun and his sister openly laughing. He wasn't even sure what he had done wrong, and no one tried to explain it to him. He could just watch in despair how one of the scribes wrote down his words.

“This was an interesting one“ Jun remarked,after he had gasped for some breath.  
_You mean a stupid one_ , Aiba corrected him in his mind. Again, he didn't dare to look up.  
“And I think most of you don't know about the true fineness of Prince Masakis poem.“

The audience became silent, as Jun had piqued their curiosity.

“The true art of poem-competitions is to link your own work to the works of other participants. By referring to words or situations mentioned before, a poet creates a bond. He or she refines and advances the situation, connects and shares their feelings. As expected of Prince Masaki.“

Aiba wasn't sure whether he blushed because of shame or pride. He only knew that the reference to Juns poem had been unintended. But Jun had just saved him, and this thought comforted him. He managed to thank him with a shy smile.

The topic was changed again.  
“Think of something you want to say to someone dear to you.“ Sho said. “The overall theme is “sun““.

 _Two themes at once?_ This kept getting more and more complicated.

Kazuha was the first to put her hands up. 

_“Sunrays falling through the window_  
_I wonder: are they also falling down_  
_On your skin right now?“_

Jun praised her again and, after a short time of thinking, came up with his own poem:

_“I never want to forget_  
_Your Smile, brighter than the sun_  
_When I first met you“_

Somehow, Juns words resounded in him. Although Aiba had been telling himself that the challenge was too risky to take, he unconsciously raised his hand, too. 

_"Something you should never forget_  
_When going out on hot summer days_  
_The white umbrella I gave You"_

This time, he was prepared for the laughter.  
“There is one word too much“, Sho remarked in a soft tone.

“But I'm happy my brother devoted his poem to me.“ Kazuha said, pointing to the white umbrella her hand-maiden had been holding. 

“I think spontaneity is your strong point.“ Jun analyzed.

The pure thought of Jun liking his style gave Aiba wings to keep on going. He got more and more adventurous and tried - encouraged by Jun - to create at least one poem per theme. More often than not it resulted in the amusement of the crowd, but that didn't hold him back. His poems might not adhere to the classical concept or rules, but as long as someone found them amusing, Aiba was actually pleased with himself. 

Before long it was time for the last topic. Sho had explained that love was the most difficult theme of all. Trying to convey private feelings to others was a hard task. 

It was no wonder that it took everyone some time to think of a poem, but then Jun spoke up.

_“Standing in a blooming field_  
_Shouting out my burning love for you_  
_Nobody listens, but a bluebird“_

There was the usual applause, but Aiba also heard some younger ladies whispering behind him. “It's the bluebird the princess used“.  
They were not the only ones to notice. A lot of spectators stared at their princess, some with knowing grins, some with their mouth hanging wide open. Even Sho darted a glance at her. There was no way Kazuha couldn't have noticed, but at first her only reaction was the raise of her left eyebrow.  
As no one else dared to speak up, she finally raised her hand. 

“This is about love, right?“ she made sure before reciting her poem.

_“I’d rather eat old fish_  
_While joking with my friends, than feasting_  
_With people who never laugh“_

The audience seemed to be taken by surprise. And not only them. Both Sho and Jun needed a moment to process.

“Aah, the princess went for platonic love“, Sho finally explained with a nervous smile and Kazuha got her applause. _She must have been embarrassed_ , Aiba figured. He knew that his sister was too shy to lay out her feelings in public, but it still pained him to see Juns disappointed face. 

“Lord...Lord Ohno?“ he heard Shos confused voice say.

When Aiba turned his head around, Ohno was sitting behind him, his hand raised in the air. It was only then when Aiba realized that his friend hadn't said a word before. Judging from their faces, everyone else seemed to have forgotten about his existence, too (which was not that unusual).

He delivered his poem with a straight face.

_“Old fish is tasty, too._  
_When It is seasoned with your love_  
_I’ll keep on eating it forever“_

A murmur went through the crowd. Here and there people started to clap their hands, but most of them kept on whispering. Juns face was a mixture of dismay and bewilderment.  
“I think it was pretty good.“ Aiba remarked softly. 

“Another shot at platonic love.“ Sho tried to lighten up the situation. “Friendship is an interesting aspect of love, isn't it?“

Jun agreed, frowning. Kazuha herself kept quiet, but tried her best to smile innocently.  
A little bit of jealousy had the power to stir up emotions in a good way, but in this case Aiba was sure everyone exaggerated. Ohno wasn't a rival of any sort, but rather a good friend. Jun had nothing to worry about.

“Are there any more poems?“ Sho asked carefully. They clearly couldn't end the event on this note, but no one was volunteering. In his despair, he turned to Aiba. 

_Just be spontaneous_ , he told himself. _That is my strength after all._  
Aiba cleared his mind as much as possible. Love.  
It took him only seconds.

_“In the pink-colored shadow_  
_Captivated by the sweet scent of magnolia_  
_I listen to your heartbeat“_

“This one is really good. I think you improved. You can really relive the emotions“ his sister commented. Genuine praise from Kazuha was a rarity for Aiba and he was so surprised that he instantly forgot the poem he had just written seconds ago.

“What a... fantastic poem to end this contest with“ Jun agreed. This time, Aiba was sure that the pink color on Juns cheeks what not just his imagination.


	5. Chapter Five -  In which Aiba prepares a surprise for Jun

 

“Are you sure you don't want to inform him priorly?” Sho had asked Aiba the evening before.   
  
“I told you, I want it to be a surprise!” Aiba had responded, slightly offended that Sho obviously didn't like his plan. “What are you scared off? We confirmed that he hasn't got any official plans for tomorrow.”

“I'm not scared, just worried. To be frank, Prince Jun hasn't been in the best mood lately. I don't it's a good idea to get on his nerves with spontaneous actions.”

Aiba had crossed his arms in defense.  
“Precisely because he seems to be down I want to cheer him up a little! Who doesn't like surprises? And besides that, “get on his nerves”? Me? When did I ever get on someones nerves?”  
  
Sho had just stared back at him in silence, raising his right eyebrow.

“Okay, never mind that, but didn't you say we have to keep him amused? That's what I'm gonna do!”

“Got it. If someone can do it, I guess it's you” his consultant had sighed. 

“Just remember what we have discussed. Also...”

Sho had handed Aiba a light package. After further inspection, it had revealed itself as several pages of parchment, bound together with cord and wrapped up in a pretty cloth.

“The preliminary manuscript of the poem-collection.” Sho had explained. “The poems had been selected right after the competition, under the supervision of Prince Jun. We finished arranging the poems and included a few illustrations as an example. All that is missing is the preface, which the Prince kindly offered to write himself.”

Carefully, as if it could break, Aiba had touched the red cloth with his fingertips.

“Please tell him to have it finished by next week so we can start with printing.”

Yesterday Aiba had agreed, feeling confident enough to address this topic.

Now that he was on his way to Juns chamber however, he was nervous. Actually, he had not visited the west-wing (where they usually accommodate their guests) since Jun and his small entourage had arrived. It was more polite to send messengers than to show up in person, as to not disturb the privacy.

The guards in front of the big doorway to the quarters let him pass without any comment, but as soon as he entered, a middle-aged man with greyish hair approached him. Aiba knew this person as one of Juns personal stewards.

“Your grace!” he uttered in a low voice. “Good morning. What a pleasant surprise.” Judging from his face, he wasn't half as delighted as he claimed to be. “What can I do to be of use?”  
  
“Good morning” Aiba responded cheerfully. He didn't bother to lower his voice, too. “I want to speak to Jun.”

The steward grimaced as soon as Aiba spoke up. “Is there any appointment we've missed?”

“No, uh...It's just a spontaneous visit.” Aiba lied. 

“I am truly sorry, your grace, but prince Jun is not yet ready to welcome guests” the older man whispered back to him.

“Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just want to invite him.” Aiba replied and kept on walking down the hallway. The door on the end of the corridor stood open.

Taken aback a bit, the steward followed. “I don't think...your grace...wouldn't you...” he panted, trying to keep up with Aibas fast pace.

“Okay.” he finally said firmly, grabbing Aibas left wrist in despair. “But before you go in, there are some things you should keep in mind. Keep your voice down, don't try to approach him from behind, keep from touching his hair and whatever you do - don't talk back.” 

Aiba just stared at the servants desperate face. Was he talking about a human being or an animal? For a moment he remembered the rumors Kazuha and Ohno had been talking about a few days ago.

“Is everything alright? Is Jun sick or something?”  
  
“No” the steward responded “he just doesn't do mornings.”

 

\---

 

The two of them had just reached the door at end of the corridor, as a deep voice roared trough the hall.

“Murooo? What is that noise all about?” 

When Aiba peaked into the room, Jun was sitting on a chair, his back towards the open door. He was dressed in a simple linen shirt. As far as Aiba could see, half of his face was covered in white foam. A barber stood in front of him, holding a razor in his hand, just waiting for the signal of the prince to continue shaving. Juns bangs were held back by golden clasps, and Aiba could make out curlers.

Aiba did not try to speak up. The irritated tone had been enough to shut him up.

“I'm terribly sorry for the nuisance, my prince, but you have a visitor.” 

“Turn him away.” Aiba had never heard Juns voice talking as coldly as now. He didn't even bother to turn around.

“B-but-” the steward try to respond.

“I said: turn him away. If he want's to see me, he should've made an inquiry, just as everyone else. This is unprofessional conduct and I will have none of it” 

_Don't talk back,_ Aiba recalled and gulped. This was the first time he understood why so many people considered Jun intimidating. 

“Maybe I should just...come back later” he whispered to the steward.

“Masaki? Is that you?” Juns voice softened suddenly. He stood up, but as he realized that his lower body was only clad in undergarments he quickly sat down again.

“I-I'm sorry for the disturbance.”

“What's this all about?” 

Aiba still hesitated to talk out loudly. “I just wondered whether you were free today. Actually, I...I prepared something.”

“What is it?”  
  
“I can't tell you now. It's...it's a surprise.”

There was a brief silence, and somehow Aiba got the feeling that Jun didn't really like surprises that early in the morning.  
  
“Has this time until after breakfast?”  
  
“I thought we could eat breakfast together. On the terrace.”

Jun sighed.

“I'll be ready in twenty minutes.” He said before he gave the barber the signal to continue.

 

\---

 

“Where exactly are we going? And what is in your bag?” Jun asked. They had just finished their breakfast and were now talking a walk trough the gardens. Now that Jun was dressed and fed, he wasn't as intimidating as before. 

“You'll see.” Aiba grinned, as he led the way. 

It took the two of them some time to get to their destination, which was located at the uttermost back of the royal gardens. They even had to pass through a little grove. When they finally arrived at the little wooden pavilion in the middle of a glade, both had started to sweat lightly.

“Ta-daah!” Aiba exclaimed, pointing at the rundown pavilion and an enormous mountain of soil that had been piled up beside it.

Jun obviously didn't know how to react.

“Since you shared part of your culture with us, I wanted to share some of ours with you. Actually it's a custom of Springhill, but the festivities ended before you arrived so I thought we could try recreating it.”

Jun nodded slowly, but his eyes gave away that he had no idea what Aiba was talking about.

“The custom is based on a local legend. Back when there were dragons roaming our skies, a hero from the village of Springhill saved the whole region by killing a really nasty beast. But during their battle, the hills had been burned down. To express their gratitude, people from all over the lands started bringing flowers from their home to Springhill, replanting the hills so it looked like a sea of flowers. Nowadays there is a flower-festival, to which participants bring flowers from their homes, planting them on the hills.”

“So we are going to plant flowers.” Jun asked dryly. 

“First we have to form the hills we want to plant our flowers on!” Aiba explained. 

Jun glanced at the huge pile of soil. “Are you serious right now?”

Panic swept trough Aiba, as he noticed that Jun was not as happy about his surprise as he had hoped.

“You said you enjoy plants and gardening, so...”

“It's just...you could have told me to wear appropriate clothes.” Jun mumbled as he looked down on his silken gown.

“Wait a minute!” Aiba exclaimed as he entered the small pavilion and put down the heavy bag he had been carrying. He rummaged through its contents until he found what he was looking for. 

“There you go” he said in a assuring tone, passing Jun an apron with cute flower-embroidery. “Do you want me to tie the ribbons for you?”

  
“I'll be fine.” he muttered, putting on the apron that didn't even reached down to his knees.

Without complaints or additional comments they began to work. Fortunately, Aiba had chosen a good day to so some physical work. It was cloudy, not too hot, and from time to time a refreshing breeze cooled them down. Only the humidity in the air made it a little harder to breath.

After just a few shovels, Aiba regretted that he had wanted to start from forming actual hills. The earth was heavier and shoveling only half as fun as expected. Jun worked silently, with a stern look on his face. He carried out Aibas instructions meekly. It took them more than two hours until Aiba was finally somewhere near being satisfied.

“Looks great!” he said, patting Jun on his back. The other one just breathed heavily and wiped away the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. The garment that was once creme-white in color had now been tainted into a dirty brown. 

Behind the pavilion, dozens of different types of plants and flowers had been prepared, just as Aiba had ordered. There were flowers in full bloom, their blossoms in various sizes and colors, flowers with their buds still closed and even seeds.

“Just take the one you like best” Aiba instructed, but Jun frowned. 

“Shouldn't we plan this out first?”

“Right! Let's see...you do the right hill and I'll do the left one!”

“That's...not what I meant with planing.”  
  
“Isn't that a fun idea though? Afterwards we can decide who did better. Let's do this!” 

Aiba just went over Juns silent protests and grabbed a gardening shovel. He had intended to take their time with the gardening. It was supposed to be an relaxing activity. But when he had looked up to the sky he had noticed that the clouds blocking out the sun were gradually getting darker. It could start to rain any minute now, so there was no time to lose.

In order to set the pace, Aiba quickly chose some flowers and began digging. Jun, on the other hand, inspected the plants thoroughly.

“I don't think you should start in the middle” he commented after Aiba had already planted his first flowers. “I also wouldn't recommend to plant these two flowers side by side.”

“Huh? But yellow goes well with blue, don't you think?”

“This is not about the colors. If these flowers roots will grow, they will interfere with each other. Maybe you should think over before you plant after all.”

“Don't worry, I know how it's this supposed to be done.” Aiba answered, sulking a little.

“Oh, I cast a doubt on that. Maybe you shouldn't underestimate the seriousness of gardening” Jun muttered, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You keep on complaining, although there is absolutely no reason to. There is not even one flower on your side. If we would compare our hills now I'd be the winner, you know.” Aiba taunted.

Juns face turned red. “I'll show you then!” he exclaimed and hurried over to the flower tubs. Aiba grinned. Juns competitive spirit was woken.

Both men worked with enthusiasm, trying to outdo the other one. Bending over, trying to hold the balance on the slippery ground and climbing the hill was exhausting, but both were so focused on their task that they went on without taking breaks. It was no wonder neither of them noticed or cared that a fine rain had began to fall.

It was only when the rain became stronger, and the earth was so sodden that a small stream of mud came running down their hills that Jun paused for a moment.

“Masaki! Let's stop here. We are soaking wet!” That was not an understatement. Their clothes and hair were sticking to their body, and now that Aiba halted he suddenly felt cold.

“You're right” he agreed, but when he straightened himself up and tried to step down the hill, an avalanche of mud and soil followed him. 

“Damn it” Aiba cursed as he saw some of the flowers he had planted being washed away. “Take shelter in the pavilion, I'll be there in a minute.”

“What are you doing? Just let it be!” Jun asked, aghast at the sight of Aiba still scrabbling through the dirt. 

The rain was now so strong that water streaming down their faces. Both looked like they had took a dive into a lake.

“The flowers will be completely squashed by the mud if I don't take action.” He explained as he dug out a plant.

“That's ridiculous. You'll catch a cold!”

“I can't get wetter than that, can I?” 

“Foolish” Jun remarked. He sighed as he joined Aiba on the hill. “So, how many flowers are there left to rescue?”

 

–--

 

“Thank you” Aiba uttered when they finally took shelter in the pavilion. “Thank you so much.”

Jun shook his head and sat down in the corner. He was shivering from head to toe.

“I have blankets!” Aiba remembered and opened the bag he fortunately had left inside the dry pavilion. The blankets he took out had been intended for a little picnic, but now they had to serve a different purpose. 

“I don't think those will warm us up that well. Our clothes are completely drenched.” Jun remarked.

“We can take them off if that helps.” Aiba suggested and started untying his apron. “This way our body heat might transfer better.” 

Jun opened his mouth in shock. “On a second thought let's just stay dressed.”  
  
Aiba put one of the blankets around Juns shoulders and sat down beside him, his knees tucked up. It felt weird sitting next to Jun on the floor, definitely different from sitting on chairs or a bench, much more intimate.

“Listen, I...I'm sorry. For all of this.” Aiba whispered. 

Jun didn't answer but closed his eyes.

“It was a bad idea. I kinda ruined not only your morning but also your clothes.” 

Jun snorted a little as if he had heard a joke.

I shouldn't have dragged you in to this mess. And I should have listened to your advice. I even noticed your anger and just...ignored it. So if you hate me now, I understand. You have all the reasons to do so.”

“I do.” Jun agreed. “It's been a while since I was this pissed, to be honest. I was trying to stay calm and polite, but there is just something about you and that impertinent behavior that makes me wanna explode.”

Aiba gulped and stared at the floor, desperately fighting the urge to cry.

“But it was actually quite fun. I really don't understand why, but I can't be angry with you. And although I might have all of the reasons to dislike you, I can't bring myself to do so. I never thought that I'd meet a person who induce these contradictory feelings. ”

“I'm sorry” Aiba whispered again. “I try to make your stay enjoyable, but every day it gets worse.”

“No” Jun just responded, but Aiba went on.

“I’m also sorry about what happened at the poetry competition.”

“You apologize a lot for things that aren’t your fault.” Jun noted. “But I was quite…angry, yes. For a moment I was sure these two just didn't recognize to what conclusion one could jump to. But then I had the feeling that everyone else understood what they are implying. And I felt...mocked.”

Aiba nodded.

“Please don't hate Kazuha or Lord Ohno for what happened. I understand this might look like to you, but I’m sure there was no ill will intended. It was more of a misunderstanding. For a stranger – I, I mean for someone unfamiliar with…for someone who doesn’t know about-“

“It’s fine.”

“What I want to say is that you don’t know about Lord Ohno and his relationship with Kazuha. I mean clearly there’s no way you could know, so it’s not your fault at all but-“

“Masaki” Jun interrupted him, “Just explain.”

“Yes. Sure.” Aiba took a deep breath. “But promise me that you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

“Not even Kazuha. If she finds out she’ll kill me.”

“Is the information really that delicate?”

“She just doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Jun nodded and looked at Aiba with anticipation.  
  
“So, the thing is…Kazuha is not as outgoing as everybody sees her. Yes, she appears easy to talk to, frank, sometimes even a bit too cheeky. In public, she looks confident and self-assured. But there is more to that. If she could choose, I’m sure she would rather choose to spend a whole day alone in her room doing nothing than to attend a social event.”

“That’s reasonable, though. Everybody needs a break from socializing sometimes.”  
  
“It’s not only because it’s tiring. She used to hate any form of public event. Actually…”

Aiba hesitated for a moment. The rhythmic sound of rain was soothing. It almost felt like a screen, shielding them from the outer world, like there were in a special, private place. It was the just the right mood for secrets and stories, and he definitely owed Jun an explanation.

“Kazuha used to be a loner. When she was a child, she had no friends at all. There were some girls she was told to play with, though. They were the daughters of other lords or high officials, and of course their mothers had told them to befriend Kazuha for their own benefits. In front of adults they all behaved like they get along well. But when the where alone, they all turned on my sister. When they thought she couldn't hear them they started to laugh about her, calling her names. They made fun of her for being boyish. I don't really know how or why it happened. Maybe they were jealous of her status, maybe Kazuha started some of this with her behavior. I can't tell.”

Jun nodded slowly.

“How did she react?” he asked.

“I know she was lonely. I heard her crying at night:” Aiba almost whispered. “But in front of people she acted like there was nothing. As if she was happy, having a great time with her friends. Especially in front of mother. I think Kazuha didn't want her to worry.”

“So she just endured this kind of bullying? From what I heard of her, I thought she would fight back somehow.”

“You'd think so, huh...she fought back, but in her own way. She tried to construct a wall around her so she wouldn't get hurt. She actually smiled a lot and joked. I'm not sure if anyone noticed how she really felt.”

“But you did?”

Aiba hesitated. “I think I did. But I never...I never did anything about it.”

Remembering this part of their past was painful. Aiba still felt sorry and was angry with himself. He had talked about all of this with Sho once, a few years ago. He had told him that they had been kids, so he shouldn't blame himself. But even though he had tried, the feeling of guilt still lingered in one corner of his heart.

“And then mother died. Kazuha secluded herself in her room. She wouldn't come out, or talk to anyone, and sometimes she wouldn't even eat. Everyone said she was grieving, and that she would recover soon. But I think that with mother, she lost the sole reason to hide her loneliness. This went on for weeks, months even. Here is were Ohno came in.”

Jun clenched his knees like a little kid would while listening to a scary story.

“When he came with his father for the yearly visitation, they both went to her chamber to greet her. Most of the visitors gave up talking to her because they felt ignored. But Ohno – Satoshi insisted on staying with Kazuha. Nobody really understood why or what he was doing . I was really frustrated that he wouldn't play with me and Sho. The two of them were in the same room, but they didn't seem interact at all. Ohno just watched Kazuha playing chess against herself, or stared at the wall while my sister read some books. And then, after a week, Ohno finally turned up after Sho and me asked him to join us. He brought Kazuha along. From this day on, the four of us were inseparable. Nobody knows how he did it, but I think he rescued Kazuha. Her confidence and progress, it was all thanks to him.”

Aiba took a deep breath.

“Sometimes I still fear that she is hiding her sorrows and problems so well that nobody sees her suffering. But when Ohno is there with here, I feel relieved. He seems to be able to heal her somehow.”

“He seems to be an amazing person.” Jun commented.

“He is! I know he doesn't really create this impression at first appearance. He spaces out a lot and you never know what is going on is his head. People always feel attacked because they think he ignores them, but in reality there is no ill will intended. Sometimes he just doesn't feel addressed. One time we trained together, and the instructor became so mad at him that he almost beat him up.”

Jun snickered. “I can picture that. He doesn't appear reliable if you know what I mean.”

“If you have a bad impression on him I understand. And I'm sorry that he can't approach you in a adequate way.”  
  
“First of all: I trust your judgement. At least when it comes to other people. If you say he is a good person I will try to look at him with these eyes. And second of all is there no need for you to apologize on his behalf. He actually came to see me yesterday.”

“He...he did what? Like, in person?”  
  
Jun nodded. “He apologized for his inappropriate behavior and assured me that it was all a big misunderstanding. I didn't know what to think of it, but he appeared to be very serious. And now that I heard what you think about him I decided to let this whole matter pass.”

Aiba was baffled. A few days ago, Ohno had been to intimidated to speak to Jun in a complete harmless matter, and now he had been able to talk about such a sensitive issue?

“Thank you for telling me about Kazuha and her relationship to Lord Ohno. I think this cleared up a lot of...misconceptions. Maybe I misinterpreted the whole situation.”

“I'm glad to hear that. Considering this... is there any chance we could incorporate the love poems in the collection again?”

Jun looked puzzled. He was not used to Aibas trait of changing topics so suddenly. Aiba stood up and fetched the manuscript from the bag. He had planned on giving it to Jun at the end of the day anyway.

“I got it yesterday. I actually wanted to re-read my last poem since I can't remember any of it. So I flipped trough the pages, but the whole last part was missing.”

“Sakurai proposed to leave the section of love poems out.”

“I see.” Aiba didn't manage to hide his disappointment.

For the first time he had created a poem everyone had complimented, and now it wouldn't even be in the book. He understood Shos intentions, but it was a bit frustrating.

“ _Under pink shadows..._ Ah, I can't even remember the beginning.”

 

„ _In the pink-colored shadow_

_Captivated by the sweet scense of magnolia_

_I listen to your heartbeat“_

 

Jun recited instantaneously.

“You...you remembered?!”  
  
“I was trained to memorize poems quickly. But besides that, it stuck in my mind from the moment I heard it.” After a brief moment of silence he added “I mean, it's a really good one.”

“Really? It wasn't in the manuscript so I thought it wasn't good at all. I thought that everyone just wanted to please me with false compliments...”

Jun was bewildered.

“It...is in the compilation, though.” he replied and took the manuscript out of Aibas hands. “Look.”

He opened the book at the beginning. There, one the first page, Aibas poem was written in black ink.

  
“I consider it the best one, so it gets the most prestigious spot.”

Aiba didn't know what to say. He waited for Jun to grin and tell him this was a joke. But the other one just stared back at him in silence. Just sitting there, looking Jun in the eyes felt like an eternity. All at once Aiba became aware of Juns presence. Of the warmth of his body, of the rhythm of his breathing. The sound of rain was incredibly loud.

“About the poem” Aiba whispered. Juns eyes widened. “I think...I think I...”

“Your Highness!” 

Both princes whipped their heads around. Two servants were standing on the entrance to the pavilion, umbrellas in their hands.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“Sure” Aiba responded. When he felt his own heart pounding against his chest this fiercely, he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

 


	6. Chapter Six – In which Aiba prefers action over talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I had the most fun writing until now.  
> There are a lot of additional/guest characters I was asked by some readers to include in the story. This was a good opportunity x)

The Spring Ball never had been Aibas favorite evening. When he was a child, he had wondered whether he would come to see the use of this event, maybe even come to like it somehow. But the older he got, the more stressful it became. It was all about showing off your wealth and connections to other people and, of course, to gossip.   
For these reasons it was crucial to know about current relationships and connections, rivalries and feuds. Aiba had heard that some attendees even made strategies who to talk to for how long.

As he was not good in playing these kind of social games, Aiba always tried to stay out of trouble. For him, the only good things about balls where the food and seeing acquaintances he couldn't see during the rest of the year. And this time there were a lot of them. With Jun they had a real star guest, and no nobleman or women wanted to let slip the opportunity of seeing the prince of the Eastern Realms in the flesh.

The big ball-room was packed with lords and ladies, who all tried to get a glimpse of him.   
Aiba had already gave up keeping track of who he had talked to and who else he had to greet. In between all of the tulle and glitter, wigs and uniforms it was hard to make out new or old faces anyway.

“Your Grace” he heard a high voice fluting behind his back, “May I have the next dance?”

“You can't just ask him like that, idiot. You get asked.” Another female but slightly darker voice said.

Confused, Aiba turned around and looked into the faces of two women about his age he knew as Lady Maruko and Lady Kurako. 

“I...uh...sure” he answered. There was actually no rule forbidding women to ask out men, but Aiba didn't dare to correct Kurako. She was scary as always and he was glad her judging eyes were fixed on her cousin Maruko.

“Excuse me Your Grace, You don't have to give in out of pity.” Kurako remarked with a straight face.

“No, I didn't...” Aiba retorted still perplexed. 

“You know, she is just jealous because I had a dance with Prince Jun before.”

“I am NOT jealous!” Maruko snapped in a high voice and crossed her arms. “And you shouldn't pride yourself upon such stupid things nobody cares about anyway.”

“Oh, did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry to break it to you, but that expensive dress of yours won't fix your face.”

Aiba helplessly watched the two girls quarrel. How did he always end up in situations like this? There was no way out now.

“You are both ugly.” Lady Subakos voice sent shivers down Aibas spine.  
“Anyway, stop whining. They refilled the octopus on the buffet.”   
Without casting a glance on Aiba she dragged away Maruko. Kurako was clicking her tongue and followed.

“Girls that age are a pain in the ass, huh?“ a dark voice said and Aiba turned around with a relieved grin.   
„Lady Matsuko. Good to see you.“

Since she rarely left her stately home it had been some time since the two of them had met. Matsukos visual impact was striking as always: She was wearing a flamboyant dress as big as a tent on her enormous body, her hair had been pinned up in a elaborate fashion, and the jewelry around her neck and hands glittered and sparkled every time she moved even an inch.

„Tonight they are even more annoying than usual. But try to forgive them, Your Grace.“ Matsuko continued after a short greeting.   
„ For some reason the sheer presence of Prince Jun makes them flustered. A handsome young prince does that too us women. Not that you are not charming, Your Grace.” She assured him with a wink.  
„But he is a stranger here. It adds another layer of mystery. If I was a young pretty girl I'd have my hopes up high, too. I wouldn't mind spending the evening in the arms of this lovely lad.“ 

„Don't let your husband hear that.“ Aiba snickered.

„Oh, my husband surely wouldn't mind either.” she answered with a wave of her hand. „He'd wish us a happy life before running off with my money. Not that I wouldn't do the same.“

Somehow Aiba doubted that. Matsuko and her husband Lord Shingo where a surprisingly well-suited couple. They were both rich and shared the same sense of humor. Their usual quarrels just proved that they were in tune with each other.

„Why won't you try ask him for a dance then? I'm positive Jun is not averse to grant a wish from a lovely Lady.“ Aiba suggested playfully. 

„Smooth.“ Matsuko complimented Aiba. „But I'll pass on that. My old bones are not suited for dancing. Besides, the Prince seems to be busy with his other admirers.“ She noted and pointed to a podium in the back of the hall. There at the place of honor, Jun was sitting beside Kazuha.

After the opening dance was over, Jun had been downright molested by the people surrounding him. Everyone wanted to have a chat, a dance or some other kind of attention and soon he had to move back to his seat to prevent more commotion. This meant that Jun couldn't enjoy dancing anymore, but at least now people were lining up in order.

„They make a lovely couple, don't they? Already looking like a wedded pair.“ Lady Matsuko commented.

Aiba had to agree. He had never seen only the two of them together for so long, chatting casually, laughing. 

“From the moment I saw them dancing I had goosebumps all over. I heard the dress Princess Kazuha is wearing was a gift? The color of their robes match so well.“ 

„Yes.“ Aiba answered concisely, trying not to put his mind on how good of a couple they were. Every time he thought about it there were these strange emotions emerging from deep inside his stomach. This was all he had worked towards in the past weeks, but somehow just seeing the two of them sitting side by side did not feel good, not at all. 

„Excuse me. I'll just check if everything is in order.“ Aiba mumbled absentmindedly and headed for the podium.

Of course everything was in order up there. Jun and Kazuha were professionals, smiling and conversing without showing any signs of getting bored. When Aiba said down on the chair next to Jun they had just finished their conversation with an exceptionally talkative nobleman. 

“Nice of you to join us.“ Kazuha stated with raised eyebrows.

„You seem surprised.“ Jun noted while pouring some wine into Aibas cup.

„I didn't expect him to prefer talking over dancing. It's not really his forte.“

„Shut up.“ Aiba whispered, although he had no intentions to start bickering with his sister now. She was right after all.

Aiba hold back during the following conversations and let Kazuha do the introductions. He felt useless and like a nuisance, but leaving the table was just out of the question now. 

„I think I don't have to introduce the next person to you“ Kazuha whispered and Jun shook his head lightly.

„Lord Ohno“ he greeted with a firm voice and a polite smile as the smaller man climbed the stairs to the podium. 

Ohno wore a blue silken tunic that was definitely in a better condition than his traveling clothes, probably because it had been used less often. A younger boy accompanied him to the table and both bent down their heads by courtesy.

„And the shrimp beside him is his squire.“ Kazuha added dryly and made no effort to hide her deprecation. 

„Sir Yuri“ Aiba explained further. 

“Are you happen to be related?“ Jun asked interested. „The crests you wear are similar.“

“No, Your Highness.“ Chinen answered quickly. “The Chinen family is a lower house sworn to house Ohno. My crest shows a trout while Lord Ohnos crests shows a mackerel.“ He explained while pointing at the silver brooches on their chests, the only adornment on their robes.   
Standing in front of Jun whose clothes glittered and sparkled, Ohno stood out as even plainer than usual. 

“It's an honor to finally speak with you.“ Chinen exclaimed and bowed his head again.

„Could've been sooner if you wouldn't have been such a chicken“ Kazuha murmured. 

Jun, obviously confused by her antipathy, refrained from asking her for details. „The honor is mine“ he responded instead. „I hope we'll have some more time to deepen our connections in the future. Unless there is something bothering you right now.“

„Not exactly, Your Highness.“ Chinen answered and his high voice sounded slightly fragile.  
„But me and Lord Ohno were wondering whether you are intending to go dancing later this evening.“

Aiba snorted and he was not the only one surprised by this question.

„You are requesting a dance with Prince Jun?“ Kazuha asked with raised eyebrows. “And I thought he wasn't your type.“

„No, Your Highness. It's...“ Chinen couldn't finish his sentence because Ohno - who hadn't said a word until now - butted in.

„It's you, Kazuha. I want to dance with you.“ His stern eyes were locked on Kazuhas dumbfounded face.

“That's...uh...it's not really the best moment to ask for that” The princess kept the mocking tone she had spoken in earlier, but there was a pink shimmer on her cheeks.

“Lord Ohno is an outstanding dancer, Your Highness.” Chinen informed Jun.

“That's not the Problem here” Kazuha hissed back. 

“Is that so?” Jun responded politely. “Well, I don't want to hold you back. You've been sitting here the whole time. Maybe it's time to take a short break from talking.”

“Oh, you don't have to...” Kazuha began, but Ohno immediately reached out his hand to her. The princess darted a sideglance to Jun who nodded affirmatively. 

“If...you'd excuse me for a moment” she whispered. With her head lowered she stood up and firmly took Ohnos hand. “I won't be gone for long. Thank you.”

The two of them hurried off to the dancefloor and Chinen took a deep bow before following them down the podium.

With a sigh Jun saw them off and took a gulp out of his cup.   
“I guess now you have to help me with the names, Masaki.”

“I'll try” Aiba answered and couldn't hold back a grin.   
To his own surprise he wasn't panicking at all. Now it was only the two of them sitting up here, side by side.  
He wondered whether the people looking up to them know saw the same picture as before. He was a man, so naturally they wouldn't see a couple. But maybe he was just as suitable to Jun as Kazuha was. In a friendship-way of course. 

While Aiba was still engulfed in his own thoughts, their next visitor climbed up the podium. 

“Jun!”

“Toma? I didn't know you'd be here!” Jun jumped up and scurried around the table to hug the young man.

“I guess I don't have to introduce you two.” Aiba commented, slightly confused. “You already know each other?”

“The Ikuta family have been importing textiles from the Whitemarches for a long time. We know each other from childhood.” Jun explained to Aiba and thrust a cup of wine in Tomas hand.

“He also stopped by at my families residence on his way here some weeks ago.” Toma added smiling. “I was near by on a matter of business so decided to see him tonight.”

“You just have to tell me what happened to that girl back then!” Jun said eagerly and dragged Toma on his sleeve around the table to make him sit on Kazuhas chair.

Aiba was happy about Jun being friends with one of his friends. He liked Jun when he was enthusiastic and talkative just like an excited child. But right now Aiba had difficulty to even keep on smiling.

Was it because he wasn't alone with Jun anymore? Or because he felt left out? Thinking of it, the whole idea of someone hugging Jun although Aiba never hugged Jun like this before was uncomfortable. They way Juns gaze was locked on Toma, how he laughed wholeheartedly and casually touched his shoulder. Had he also been talking to Aiba in this fashion? Aiba had been convinced that he had gotten close to Jun over the past weeks, but watching him talking to Toma cast doubt on his assumptions.

He desperately tried to follow their conversation, but they jumped from the story of some odd stable-girl to chess and back to horses and soon Aiba noticed that they followed their own pattern and pace he couldn't catch up with.

Slightly frustrated he took over the task of refilling cups with wine while observing Kazuha and Ohno waltzing around the hall. Just for a second he remembered the opening dance of Jun and Kazuha. In comparison they had looked way more glamorous and disciplined, but somehow less amused.

Seeing Ohno and his sister swirling around the the dancefloor, watching Jun and Toma having their reunion, it all got to Aiba more than expected. There were these feeling he couldn't describe. And he wanted to get rid of them.

“Excuse me for a while” he mumbled and hurried off the podium without even waiting for a response.

Aiba mingled with the crowd and wandered around aimlessly. He just wished for an opportunity to get occupied with something, something other than thinking about Jun and Toma or his sister.

–

Aiba danced. A lot. It was surprisingly relieving to concentrate on a physical task, swaying from side to side, getting lost in the music.  
He didn't care about politics or manners anymore but asked every woman for a dance that happened to stand near. He even convinced Lady Matsuko to join him for a slow piece.  
It was effective. Aiba not only completely lost track of time, but also managed to set his mind at rest.

When he finally came back from a break to the lavatory he noticed that it must have gotten late. Most of the guest were already leaving and the orchestra played only faintly now.

“Everything alright?” he heard his Shos voice asking from the side.

“My feet are hurting like hell, but otherwise I'm fine” Aiba answered with a smile. “I can't wait to hit the pillow.”

“Could you do me a favor before that? I need someone to look after Prince Jun. He left the hall a while ago trough one of the terrace doors but nobody saw him coming back. He's probably just answering the call of nature, if you know what I mean, but...”

Aiba was not eager to interrupt Jun taking a piss in the gardens, but as always he relented and stepped out on the terrace. 

It was a star-bright but chilly spring-night. Lamps illuminated the marble stone of the terrace, but the garden lay in darkness. Aiba prayed Jun hadn't decided to take a short stroll over the courtyard. He would never find him this way.

He was lucky though, as he soon discovered a man sitting on the edge of the platform behind a visual cover. 

Jun was hunched over, his arms crossed and resting in his lap. 

„There you are. One cup of wine too much?“   
Now wonder Jun had tried to cover up his condition. Being watched puking because of alcohol was pretty unfitting to a prince his age.

„I'm fine“ Jun answered immediately. He didn't seem fine, though. Must be the embarrassment.

“Can I help you with something? Water?” Aiba draw nearer, trying to get a glimpse of Juns face.

“N-No. Please...just...go away” Juns voice broke. 

It didn't take Aiba long to notice that Jun was not belching, but crying. He had turned his head away from Aiba, affirming his desire to be left alone. But there was no way he could let this pass without even trying to comfort him.

“What happened? Why are you sad?” As fast as possible, Aiba hurried to Jun, sitting down next to him. The stone tiles of the veranda were hard and cold. 

“I'm not sad.” Jun said before a sniff. “I'm just frustrated.” He sounded more angry than sad, that was apparent. Aiba tried to fill the gap in his head, but he still didn't get it.

“Are you angry at someone?”

Jun sighed as he realized that Aiba wouldn't give up. “Only at myself.”

“Mhhh...” Aiba hummed, desperately trying to make sense of what he had just heard. 

“You know, sometimes we do things we are not proud of without any ill intentions. Today I accidently asked Lady Maruko for a dance twice and all hell broke loose. Now I can try my best getting rid of some rumors. Did you do something stupid today, too?”

“No.” Jun answered seemingly annoyed. “But if you really must know...” He sighed and looked up to the clear sky.  
“I tried to do it. I wanted to ask your sister tonight. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it.”

Ask her what? Aiba wanted to ask, although he already knew the answer. 

“All I could think of is that she would probably refuse. How much I want her to like me. And how little she actually does.”

There was no point of denying Jun was right. Aiba had been trying to ignore this truth the whole time. It had not matched his idea and wish for Jun and Kazuha to marry and live a happy life as a perfect couple. But today he had realized that whatever Kazuha actually felt for Jun could not be love. 

“I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know your feelings for her are that strong.” Was the only thing he was able to utter.

Jun snorted. “What do you mean, feelings? This has nothing to do with feelings. It's my task, the reason why I'm even here. To tie a bond with the realm of Everspring, preferably trough a wedding. N-Not that it was a secret.” Jun added as he saw Aibas dumbfounded face. 

It was true, that was exactly what everyone had assumed when Jun came. But it was still weird to hear it in such a blunt way. So all of this courtesy and interest in Kazuha had really just been an act? Somehow that was hard for Aiba to accept. 

“In that case you shouldn't worry. We also know of the benefits of an alliance with the Eastern Realms. Even if Kazuha doesn't bear any feelings for you she may still marry you. If...if you would be more direct...”

“That's what I thought, too. Politically speaking I would be a good match. So when I came here...well to be honest I was sure the engagement was but a formality.”

“But father opposed.” Aiba concluded. Jun nodded and tried to wipe his face dry with his right sleeve.

“I'm not sure whether you know, but...I've visited him several times already.” 

Aiba shook his head. Nobody had told him. He felt lost and uninformed. Did Sho or any of the ministers knew? How much information was being kept from him? With which intentions?

“I talked to him in private two times now. The first time I tried to hint at my intentions, but I was scolded for not being direct. The second time I was straightforward, asking for Kazuhas hand in marriage. I even laid out the political and economic benefits and promised him my lands as dowry. He only scoffed at me and my proposal.”

“I had no idea” Aiba whispered. “ But maybe there is an other way. Father is king, but technically he doesn't rule this kingdom anymore. Almost every task is already in Kazuhas hands. So if she agrees to marry you, there isn't much father can do.”

“IF she agrees, yes.”

“There is no reason not to. She was the one defending you when we had a conversation with father. She knows of the political importance. And you two seem to get along well. I mean not in a lovey-dovey way of course, but...”

“I have to be able to persuade her or your father somehow, but...I feel like I'm just not good enough yet. And instead of doing something about it I just sit here wailing. I'm really pathetic, huh?”

Aiba hesitated for a moment but cave in to his feelings, wrapping his right arm around Juns shoulder, squeezing him in a little hug. Jun turned his head in surprise.

“Stop being so hard on yourself. You are always trying your best. Sometimes things don't turn out to be as easy as we thought they would be. But you are a great person, and I know you will be fine in the end.”

This is how they stayed in silence for a little, Aibas arm resting on Juns back.

“Maybe she would like me if I was more like you.” Jun finally uttered. 

“What do you mean?”

“You are kind, modest and cheerful in such a natural way. People enjoy being around you. Although you are shy you seem to have no problems getting to know others.”

Aiba felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

“That's not true. Also, aren't you the popular one? People flocked around you all the time tonight. And you already knew a lot of them, too. Toma, for example.”

“People come talking to me, but I don't think they really want to get to know me. It's all about establishing connections for political purposes. In reality they think different of me. They say I'm arrogant or intimidating. And I guess they're right.”

Aiba tried to object, but he remembered all of the rumors about Jun and how scared he himself had been when he had visited Juns chambers. There was definitely something intimidating about him.

“They are scared because they know you are capable. At least they take you seriously.”

“You have it hard, too.” Jun said. “But you still manage to continue smiling that brightly. I admire that.”

“And you are a hard worker, always paying close attention to everything around you. I admire that!”

“This is really getting embarrassing, huh?” Jun snickered. 

“Alcohol does wonders” Aiba said and laughed, unable to hide his red face.

“Do you think I could have asked her if I just had enough to drink?”

“You know what? I don't think you need alcohol at all for that!” Aiba proclaimed.  
“You are handsome, kind and intelligent! You give your best at everything you do. There is no reason for anyone not to be happy about marrying you. I mean, I would, if I could.”

There was a brief moment of silence.

“Did that sound weird? I-I'm sorry.”

“No” Jun answered with an honest smile. “Thank you for the compliment. What actually bothers me is the fact that you're crying right now, too.”

“Ah” Aiba wiped away some tears from his cheeks. He hadn't noticed tearing up. “Sorry. Guess I'm a crybaby, too.”

“Too?! What are trying to say?” Jun snapped, but then burst out into laughter. 

It was so surreal watching Jun cackling as tears still streamed over his pretty face.

“It's fine once in a while, isn't it? Getting drunk with friends...”

“Talking nonsense and crying till our faces become a swollen mess?” Jun asked with a crooked smile.

“That's fine, too! It feels good, after all. Until we look into a mirror tomorrow morning” Aibas remarked and Jun laughed.

“Sorry that I dragged you into this pit of emotion, though.” 

“You can blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.” Aiba answered, although he felt not drunk at all.

“Do you think we only said those things because we are drunk?” Jun asked in a low voice. He suddenly sounded very serious.

Aiba turned his head and watched Jun from the side. He wasn't sure whether Jun was waiting for an answer, and he didn't know what he should say anyway. Jun also turned his head to the side. Aiba stared in his brown eyes and instantly felt lost.

“Masaki...did you really mean what you said before?” He whispered. 

Inside Aiba head was utter chaos. He could not think clearly anymore. He had said a lot of things this evening, a lot of things he remembered and even more he had already forgotten. There was no way of knowing what Jun was referring to, but somehow Aiba understood. His heart was pounding. And finally, his head went blank.

Slowly but steadily, Aiba leaned forward, drawing closer to Juns face. Jun was trembling, his eyes darting between Aibas eyes and lips. He smelled incredibly good, sweet and intense.   
Breathing out, Aiba closed his eyes, tilted his head a little and pressed down his lips on Juns. They felt soft and warm and they tasted a little like alcohol and salt. Aibas heart beat so fast he feared it would burst out of his chest.

It was impossible to tell how long they stayed like this. It probably only lasted seconds, but it felt like minutes or longer. When Aiba finally drew back, Jun also slowly opened his eyes, new tears streaming down his cheeks. Aiba intuitively wanted to wipe them away, telling him that everything would get better, until he abruptly noticed that maybe HE was the reason for the tears. A wave of panic swept trough his body as he realized what he had just done. 

“I'm...I'm so sor-” he couldn't finish his apology properly as Jun suddenly cupped Aibas left cheek with his hand and kissed him back. 

The feeling of surprise and relief washed all the tension out of Aibas body. He felt lighter and relaxed. All the questions he actually had, all the sorrows and fears were pushed back inside one corner of his head, where they couldn't bother him at least for this moment. 

Their lips touched only lightly at first, but the kisses grew to be longer and more intense.  
Aiba run his fingers through Juns thick, black hair before beginning to caress his cheek. 

There was no time or reason to overthink things, to realize what was going on.  
There was just Jun, his soft lips and fingers, the warmth of his body. The sensation of being close to him, closer than ever before, to touch his skin and taste his lips, to feel his heartbeat. 

Aiba didn't want it to end. But all of a sudden, Jun withdrew.  
“Did you just hear somebody calling my name?” he whispered in an alarming tone, looking around.

“I didn't hear anything...” Aiba answered, still in a daze. 

“I better go” Jun mumbled. Without waiting for a reply he got up and hurried away. He didn't look back to see Aibas confused and longing gaze.


	7. Chapter Seven – In which Aiba tries to get advice

There are times when you wake up either relieved or disappointed the moment you realize that the elaborate dream you just had did never really happen. What Aiba experienced the morning after the ball however was the opposite.

It took him some time to comprehend the fact that the events of the night before were real an not just a phantasm created by his imagination. During breakfast, which he ate alone in his chamber, he slowly went through yesterday night and its happenings bit by bit. There had to be something he missed, something he did not remember right.  
But regardless of how often Aiba thought it through, the lingering truth was still there. He had kissed Jun. And Jun had kissed him back. 

But why?  
How did they get from crying and talking about Juns wedding with Kazuha to kissing?  
Maybe one or both of them had been more drunk than Aiba had assumed. Maybe they had just fooled around a little, in a total platonic way. And maybe...well, maybe they had wholeheartedly meant it.

At least yesterday Aiba had realized that there was more to the feelings he had for Jun. For Aiba, the foreign prince was more than a good friend or a role-model, and he always had been. This had to be what everyone called loving a person.

It all made so much sense now. It explained how there where nights in which Aiba could not stop but thinking about Jun, or why there was this crude pain in his chest when he saw Jun talk to his sister or any other person. It was certainly different from what Aiba had expected love to feel like, but it was just as great and cruel as he had heard.

Finally putting a name on it made it easier, almost relieving. It was like finding the answer to an unspoken question. True epiphany.

Aiba strode along the hallways, absentmindedly humming a song. The air had seldom felt fresher and sweeter, the sunrays had seldom felt warmer for a spring day, and every person he encountered was greeted by a wide grin. It felt good, it felt incredibly good knowing you were in love with someone. And even though there was no chance of somebody else knowing of his situation, his surrounding seemed to reflect the light pleasant feeling that was already swarming throughout his whole body.

When he came by the library he intuitively decided to stroll through it. Unlike his sister he never had been an avid reader, but beside all of the technical, political and philosophical books which were hard to understand, there was also a collection of prose and poetry. Somehow he was in the mood for some romantic novels, preferably with a happy end.  
Carefree he walked through the aisles, tracing the leather covers of the books with his finger tips. He decided on a compilation of old fables and a thin, small album full of love poetry. His arms were pretty much full already, but on his way out he took the long round through the rest of the library, just in case an other title may catch his eye. 

When he turned around the next corner however something else attracted his attention. There in the corner was Jun, sitting on one of the oaken library-desks, hunched over a couple of open books. He wore glasses and by his standards simple clothing. Concentrating on his work he did not seem notice Aiba standing and staring.

Aiba had not expected Jun here, especially not at this early hour. He was surprisingly overwhelmed by the whole situation. He just stood there, petrified, not able to speak a word. 

I should probably greet him, he thought. And in the same moment it suddenly came to him in what kind of pinch he was. He had no clue how to behave around Jun now.  
It was great that Aiba knew of his own feelings towards Jun, but there was no way of knowing how Jun thought about that matter.

In his memory Jun had returned the kiss. Aiba was sure Jun liked him in some way. But what if they still experienced everything, including yesterdays kiss differently? Maybe Jun had been more drunk than Aiba. He could have already forgotten about the kiss, or could have shrugged it off as a dream just like Aiba nearly had done. Or, in the worst case, he still remembered but regretted everything.

So although Aibas first and initial reaction was to hug Jun from behind, wishing him a good morning, he could not bring himself to do it. Too big was the fear of getting pushed away. Aiba didn't even know which tone he should choose for a simple greeting. Should he act as if nothing had happened? Or smile at Jun? Should he try to talk about what had happened, or about his feelings?

Being so deeply conflicted over such a mundane question destroyed every primary relief Aiba had felt that morning. His mind was completely restless, urging him to do something, to at least talk to Jun, but the only reaction his body was finally able to perform was to spin on his heels, fleeing the scene. 

Having escaped the library, Aiba felt safe for the time being. But also knew that he would have to meet Jun again that day, at dinner the latest. He wouldn't be able to run away from that. It was finally time to ask for help.

–-

“How can I help you?” Sho asked in a worried tone, putting away some parchment he had been reading. There was no person who knew Aiba better than him. It was no surprise that the older one immediately knew that there was something amiss as soon as Aiba had stepped into his chamber.

“Come, take a seat.” Sho continued when Aiba did not answer directly. Aiba nodded, double-checked whether the door was really shut close and sat down. 

“I don't really know how to begin. It's...a strange kind of topic. Personal.” To a bystander, Aibas words and the way he fidgety kneaded his hands could be understood as uneasiness. But in reality he was excited and eager to go, ready to finally get over this problem. 

“So I kissed a guy.” Aiba began nonchalantly. “...ugh...in a dream I had.” he quickly added as soon as he saw Shos surprised face. He didn't mean to lie, but the whole matter was more embarrassing as he had expected. They had never talked about love or liking other people, so it suddenly crossed his mind that reducing the potential of shock as much as possible was probably a good idea. 

“Well...” Sho answered after drawing a deep breath. He was giving Aiba his best comforting glance.  
“Don't worry. Dreams are dreams. Don't let anyone tell you about them being visions or prophecies. This night you might dream about becoming a cat and you will still wake up as yourself next morning.”

“I know. It's just...that I can't stop thinking about what happened. And that I really want to do it again.”

“Do it again? Dream about it? Or...”

Aiba just bit his lips and Sho refrained from finishing his question, nodding.  
He then sighed quietly, as if he was bracing himself for something, but his facial expression softened into an understanding smile.

“Okay, listen. You may feel like you are alone with these kind of feelings, but...there are other people who feel the same way. I don't know whether you can call it normal or common, but it's definitely not a rarity.” 

Aiba stared back at his counselor, blinking confused. There were many people in love with Jun?

“There is still a possibility that this is just your curiosity. And if you should come to realize that it is more than that...well, it's nothing you have to fear. People don't have to know that you prefer men over women.”

So that's what he had been talking about. Sho was way less appalled as Aiba had expected him to be, but he actually missed the point a bit.

“Now, you will still have to marry a woman, but that doesn't mean that you can't pursue your interests. So if you'd like to try, I can...you know... send for someone.” 

Sho speaking so casual about finding him a male prostitute had been unpredictable and felt unreal to say the least. 

“Oh, I'm fine” Aiba laughed nervously. “And I don't think that's the problem here. I mean, I'm not even sure whether I like men. Or women. I never really thought about it.” Not until yesterday night.

“I don't imagine myself kissing some random men. Just him.” 

Sho ruffled his nose and stared back at Aibas face. He was definitely not in shock or angry, but also not satisfied with what he had heard either. Maybe he was just not sure what to answer, just as Aiba was not sure what he would like Sho to say.

To break the silence, Aiba built up his courage one more time and continued.

“I don't think I ever liked someone the way I like him. And I wonder if there is some possibility of him liking me back.” Stating it so clearly felt both relieving and exposing at the same time. 

“Well, you will never know by speculating.”

“And that's why I should confess my feelings and ask him directly, right?”

“To be honest with you, that's exactly the opposite of what I was going to recommend you. It might work if you are just interested in a shallow validation of your wishes. But If you want to know his true feelings, I have to advise against asking him directly.”

“What do you mean with shallow validation?” Aiba blinked, completely confused. Didn't Sho contradict himself there?

“Imagine you were a stable boy, or a servant working in the kitchen. And out of the blue a superior person – no, your Prince is making advances to you. You can't reciprocate his feelings, but maybe you'd be afraid to anger him with your rejection, or maybe you are trying to exploit his affection. Whatever the reasons, chances are high you would give in, pretending to like him back, regardless of your actual feelings.”

“I see what you mean” Aiba said, nodding. “But he is not a servant, so...”

“That was just an example. You have to consider your status and your surroundings. Maybe he has other reasons to appease you. Avoiding making political enemies, just to name one.”

Political enemies? Aiba gasped. “You know who it is, don't you?!”  
He felt himself blushing in embarrassment. Had it been so obvious?

Sho avoided Aibas gaze, conspicuously ordering the documents before him. 

“Anyway, if I had to give you direct advise, I would say you should try to give up on the thought of confessing. Sometimes we should not ask ourselves whether or not a person loves us, but whether we ought to know. Whether it is all worth it.”

He was glad Sho was being honest with him, finding such blunt words. It was still baffling though that while his advisor had no problems with Aiba amusing himself with male prostitutes, he clearly opposed the idea of clearing up things with Jun.  
But he knew Sho as the prudent one who made fair and respectable decisions, so there had to be a reason for his opinion.

“I'd like to follow that advise. But I still don't see how that would resolve my...problem.”

Maybe 'longing' or 'desire' would have been better fitting words, but Sho understood him nevertheless. He finally met Aibas gaze again, sighing. He looked worried.

“That's because it wouldn't, Masaki” he said in a grave tone. “You'd have to give up on him. That's what this is all about.”

“Not talking to him about it is one thing, but just forgetting about him and how I feel? I don't know if I'm able to do that.”

“I know you are. I won't lie to you, it won't be easy.” Sho said, sighing again. “Feelings usually don't just disappear. It would take months if not years. And maybe they'd never fade away at all. You might have to keep on watching him being with someone else, while wondering whether he ever had feelings for you. It hurts.”

“You talk like you have some experience.” 

Sho glossed over Aibas comment as he proceeded.

“It's a hard way to go, but speaking of the greater good it's the best decision. Not only that. I want you to be happy, Masaki. And I truly believe you can become happy, even without him. You will come to love other people.”

“Maybe you're right” Aiba whispered, not sure whether he believed in his own words.

“I can't decide for you. But if there is any news on that matter – be it good or bad...” 

“I'll tell you” Aiba answered with an assuring, but lukewarm smile, that was returned by Sho. 

–-

Aiba felt as if he was the only one at dinner not having a good time.  
It was definitely more louder at the table than usual. Some guests from yesterdays ball had stayed the night, and more people with fresh gossip meant more noise.  
While his seatmates were busy to catch up on every kind of news they had missed yesterday, Aiba halfheartedly rolled his food from one side of the plate to the other with a folk. 

The first reason for that was the food itself. The cooks had skillfully reutilized yesterdays leftovers making pasties and stew. He wasn't a very picky eater usually, but today the pure thought of it grossed Aiba out.

The second and more severe reason was that he had been in low spirits to begin with. Talking to Sho had helped him put the situation into perspective, but it had also destroyed his hopes, reminding him that life was not as easy and happy as he wished it to be.  
For years Aiba had followed Shos advice, often without even questioning it. This was the first time he had spent hours to find any justification to not listen to what his advisor had told him. 

Sho didn't know yet that the kiss had happened. But did that change anything?  
It's not about asking why it happened, but about how whether we should ask that in the first place. Whether it's worth it.  
No, it wouldn't change anything. And Sho was probably right. 

Aiba had made it through dinner without looking at Jun who was sitting a few seats away.  
Ignoring Jun was uncomfortable and incredible painful, but maybe it had do be done.  
With a sigh Aiba shoved away his plate and excused himself from the table.  
As he was walking away, almost leaving the hall, a familiar voice called him back.

“Masaki? Are you leaving already?”

Aiba turned around faster than intended. Jun was looking back at him. With a casual wave of his hand he asked Aiba to draw near.  
Nobody else seemed to mind. The people around didn't even raised or turned their heads.  
Slowly, as if he was suspecting a trap, Aiba came closer to the table again. He tried to read Juns facial expression, but the Prince was neither smiling nor frowning. Jun also didn't start talking until Aiba was just a few centimeters away from him. Like he was about to tell a secret he leaned backwards, in the direction of Aibas ears. Without thinking about it, Aiba himself leaned in, too. Being just as close to Jun as yesterday, his heart was beating incredibly fast.

“Would you join me for breakfast tomorrow morning? There are some things we have to discuss in private” Jun asked.

“I...believe we do.” Aiba answered in a hushed voice.

–-

This was not how it was supposed to be. Aiba had agreed with Shos advice. He had decided to follow it, going on without talking to Jun about what happened or would happen to them in the future. As unsatisfying as it felt, it was a principle he could try to follow in his everyday life.  
But the plan had a flaw. It did not include the possibility of Jun asking for a clarifying conversation. For a moment Aiba had had the idea of asking Sho for help again. But in reality there was nothing to be done. They could not build a strategy without knowing what Juns position was. He could only listen to what he had to say. 

There they were, sitting on the terrace, sipping their morning tea. Just a few meters away from the place they had kissed two nights ago. Did Jun chose this place deliberately or did he just want to enjoy the warm sunlight?  
Both of them hadn't exchanged a lot of words this morning, chewing on some bread and eggs.

Aiba was not into awkward silence, so he had to begin a conversation, although he had sworn himself to hold back.

“You...wanted to talk about something”

Jun took his time answering, refilling his cup with tea first.

“You know about my upcoming trip to Silverwood?” 

Aiba was dumbfounded, as he obviously expected a different topic. 

“The one with Kazuha? Sure.” It was him that had suggested the trip in the first place.

“Since your sister won't accompany me anymore I wondered if you would take her place.” Jun asked plainly.

“I...I can't believe she abandoned you again. At such a short notice! I'm...I'm really sorry to hear that.”  
Aibas indignation was not as strong as it had used to be. Going back to this old story was tiring but easing, too. At least he knew how to act in this situation.

Jun shook his head though.  
“It's not your sisters fault this time. She was the one who invited me to the trip in the first place. I feel like she really tries to make up for the times she...could not make it to her appointments with me.”  
He reached out for an apple and began to slice it casually while Aiba was sitting there puzzled.

“It was me who asked her to stay home.”

“Why?” Aiba asked, seriously intrigued.

“You once told me that Kazuha gets nauseous quickly and that she prefers not to ride horses. I'm honored that she chose to undertake this suffering for me, but I don't want her to force herself. There is also the public hearing coming up. I figured it would be better for her to have some more time to prepare for this. It's the first time she has to do it alone, right?”

Aiba nodded.  
“You really care for her well-being, huh.” He whispered more to himself.

“Does this surprise you?” Jun asked sharply.

“N-No! Of course not. I'm glad.” Aiba assured with a smile. He wasn't lying, as he had always wanted a caring husband for his sister.  
It was just that for a moment he had hoped that Jun actually had no reason to leave Kazuha here, but that he just wanted to spend some more time with him.

“It will also calm down your father. He wasn't excited over the thought of me being alone with his daughter over a couple of days.”

“I can figure” Aiba said understanding. “And as happy as I am to hear that you would ask me to join you, I just don't know if I can. I think I have some appointments and tasks that need to be taken care of.”

He was also worried how he should keep to his and Shos strategy. It had been hard enough yesterday, but how much harder would it get if he and Jun would be together around the clock?

“According to Sakurai there is nothing that can't be postponed. I checked with him yesterday. He also forewarned me that you aren't feeling well lately and might not want to join me.” 

Aiba didn't know what he should be more surprised over. The fact that Jun obviously preferred telling Sho about his plans before even asking himself first, or that Sho right out invented an excuse for him on his own.

He was scared. This conversation had played out differently as expected. Jun had either forgot about the kiss or pretended it never happened. Either way, Aiba was forced to roll with it.

If he could make it through this trip without giving in to his urge to confront Jun, he might be out of the woods. 

“I do. I do want to join you.” Aiba answered after taking some time to think.

“Great.” Jun said. His eyes were still locked on Aiba, who nervously chowed down the rest of his eggs.

“Is that...everything you wanted to talk about?” Aiba asked when he was done with the eggs. He tried to sound as casual as possible.

“Say, Masaki...” Jun slowly replied. “There is nothing wrong between the two of us, is there?”

Aiba opened his mouth and closed it again. He got the hint. 

“No. Of course not.” 

He finished his breakfast in a hurry. Making preparations for the trip was an excellent excuse to leave the table early.

“I'm really looking forward to it.” Aiba added. A few days ago that would have been the whole truth, but now he didn't believe these words anymore. 

“Me too” Jun said, emptying his cup. “Oh, and do you mind lending me that book about fables when you're finished? It looked rather interesting. I heard that there are some tales around Silverwood I'd like to read up on.”

“Sure” Aiba said and left the terrace, praying that Jun didn't catch him blushing this time.


	8. Chapter Eight - In which Jun and Aiba go on a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to see the chapter became twice as long as usual x)   
> This one was a challenge for me but I hope you enjoy!

Aiba had never watched Jun riding a horse. He didn't know what he had missed until he saw it.   
The prince was sitting bolt upright in his crested saddle, holding the reins elegantly in one hand. Aiba didn't recognize what material Juns purple travel-cloak was made of, but it seemed to be a light one judging from how it was almost flowing down his shoulders, naturally draping itself gracefully on the back of Juns white horse. He looked like he had just jumped out of a fairy tale, mysterious and majestic.   
Compared to him, Aiba felt almost like a farmers boy who had the honor of escorting true royalty. His traveling clothes were rather practical and in muted colors, his brown horse a little heavier in built. All in all more of a rustic style. Was it personal taste or a different culture? 

Whenever they passed through a village there were lots of villagers lining up, trying to catch a glimpse of the royal delegation. Dressed in their finest clothing they cheered and presented flower garlands which the princes wore around their necks or tied to their horses tack. In some chosen villages they even had little stops so that Jun could try local dishes and wines. 

The crowd was excited to see Jun, but it was obvious that some were disappointed to see him instead of his sister. Aiba couldn't blame them. Kazuha was definitely rarer to catch sight of and she was practically to become queen soon. 

And together they would make a way better couple.

The first days of their trip went better than Aiba had expected, but then again it wasn't really as challenging as he had feared either. Sure, they were together from morning to the evening riding side by side. But Aiba hadn't bear in mind before that they were never really alone. Five members of the royal guard and one of Juns personal servants were traveling with them, securing the path.

There was no moment when they were actually in private. If one of them wished to talk about more delicate things there would be no other way but to order the guards to keep their distance. And Aiba was thankful for that.

This way talking casually with Jun became much easier. He gave his best to make up topics for conversation from their surroundings. Whenever they passed an interesting landmark he would try to point them out to Jun, when they rode through a village he tried to give as much information on the culture, history and territorial lords as he remembered.   
He almost regretted leaving Sho behind. His counselor remembered facts like those so much better and never had problems with small talk. But despite his various offers to join the group, Aiba had insisted of going alone. This was his trial and he would make it through alone. And he was doing fine.

It almost felt like a few days ago, when they had been nothing more than friends.   
Wrong. They still were nothing more or less than friends. And it was good. Talking and joking side by side it felt just as great as before. He could live with that. 

It was only when they rode in silence that Aiba became aware of what Sho meant when he had talked about pain. During those moments he often caught himself staring at Jun, his mind drifting off to an other place, to other thoughts. He had to admit that giving up on Jun was easier said than done. There was still some hope left.   
He imagined Jun apologizing for being this cold, he imagined Jun taking his hand, he imagined both of them kissing. But of course nothing like that happened.

Whenever Aiba was riding a little bit ahead of Jun he felt as if the other one was starring at him, turning his head away whenever Aiba would look back. But that was probably also just his imagination.

Aiba just had to be strong. As long as he behaved himself, nothing bad would happen. He was just not so sure anymore what “bad” actually meant. 

\--

“I've never seen so many statues and altars in one place” Jun commented, completely awestruck.  
“And the architecture! Period, style, size...everything here seems so incoherent, but it still fits in some way.” 

“I'm glad you like it” Aiba said.

“You are too kind, your Highness.” the high priestess who was leading their way bowed her head a little.  
“And you are also right. The temple complex of Silverwood was not planned out and constructed the way it is today. During the centuries several temples and shrines were built, each in their own design and arrangement until all of them were unified. Even in recent times people come to us with statues of their local patrons and gods, asking for them to be enshrined here.”

“It's almost like a museum of gods” Aiba simplified. “A holy museum of course.”

He didn't mean to be disrespectful. On the contrary, he always felt a special kind of presence whenever he walked the wide halls and narrow corridors. He bowed his head in respect every time he went past a statue or a shrine, regardless of their size or age and even when he didn't know which god or deity it was consecrated to. 

The priestess let his comment pass with a smile and opened the great swinging doors to the main hall, were the most important deities were worshiped.  
“I believe the hall is empty now, Your Highness. I will proceed with the preparations for your ceremony now, If you'd please. I will be back in a moment.”

She excused herself after Aiba nodding her head. After she closed the door, Aiba was left alone with a confused Jun.

“I thought the service was over.”

“The service this morning was for the public.” Aiba explained. “The offerings and prayers we made were in favor of our kingdoms and the subjects. That's why we had to repeat every word after the priestess.”

“And I thought you just wanted to help me keeping from disgracing myself with false protocol.”

Aiba shook his head. “I thought we could use this opportunity for a personal service. It's confidential, so there won't be any bystanders. It's basically about lighting a candle, so nothing to be nervous about.”  
Aiba tried to sound as reassuring as possible, showing off a little. He was actually enjoying knowing something better than Jun. Being someone Jun could rely on. 

“I read about this.” Jun said. “You offer a candle to a deity so that they may guide and protect you.”

“Right” Aiba said, a bit disappointed over Juns prior knowledge. “But you can also ask them for a favor or wish for something, too. You carve your wish in the candle before presenting it. I thought you could give it a try. Maybe there is something bothering you.”

Jun opened his mouth, but took some moments until he began talking.

“Do you really believe this works?” It was not hard to see that Jun was not convinced at all, but Aiba hoped he was still willing to try.

“I don't know.” He answered, laughing nervously. “When we were young, Sho was always told to offer his candle to the god of wisdom, while I was offering it to the Warrior, and I think it turned out pretty well.”

“I don't want to be disrespectful, but there could be more reasons for that besides the doing of gods.” 

“You're probably right.” Aiba said. “But I also think there is nothing wrong with believing in it. Also, if there were no gods it would mean that a prayer is solely an expression of our problems, wishes or goals. Don't you think having an opportunity to admit these things to ourselves can be comforting?”

“Huh” Jun answered. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Aiba was surprised at his own words, too. Maybe he was able to show off after all. He wasn't sure how serious Jun was about the service when the high priestess came and took him back inside the hall, but it took him quite some time until he came out again.

–-

The main hall got more impressive the fewer people were in it. And now that Aiba was alone, it was almost overwhelming. Thousand of candles illuminated the many statues lining the round hall, some of them as high as the ceiling, some small and squished in between others. Incense was hanging in the air, but Aiba was thankful that it was not as stiffed as this morning.

He stepped down from the altar in the middle of the hall. The candle he took from there was heavier than he had remembered. Confidently he walked towards the statue of the Warrior. It was one of the biggest in this temple, depicting a young man with a grim face, waving a sword triumphantly. On the stone steps around the socket, hundreds of candles were lit. It was a custom for young men and children to ask the Warrior for patronage, and it was the force of habit that drove Aiba towards it. 

But somehow it didn't feel right. Maybe he should think things over. He turned to the left and started walking along the statues. This was the first time in a long while Aiba took a look at all of the sculptures and their own little altars. There were details he never noticed, and even statues of gods they did not worship at the temple in the capital.  
It almost felt as if he was exploring everything anew. Just how Jun must have felt when he was here a few moments ago.  
Aiba went on absentmindedly and with every statue he passed he become more uncertain where to put his own candle. When he was almost finished with his round he paused to think.  
What was he going to ask for? What was it that he needed right now? Wasn't it the Warrior after all? Shouldn't he ask for the strength to keep on going?

While still lost in thoughts, his eyes automatically darted to the statue he was standing in front of.   
The Lover. The goddess of love.  
Intrigued, Aiba stepped closer. 

Between the gigantic statue of the Mother and the Scholar, it almost looked like it was squeezed into a niche. The statue was clearly one of the smallest in the main hall, not even reaching to Aibas shoulders. On the tiny altar beneath it only a handful of candles were lit. 

Slowly, Aiba reached out his arm to touch the cold stone. Had it really been a coincidence that he stopped right in front of this deity?   
Maybe I should...  
But no. What good would it do? 

“Having trouble deciding, your Highness?”   
The head priestess' voice was soft but echoed in the empty hall, startling Aiba a little.

“No, it's...It's fine! I'm fine!” Aiba answered. He stepping back from the statue in a hurry, almost falling over his own feet.

“You shouldn't be ashamed praying to the Lover, your Highness.”  
The priestess drew nearer.

“I'm not!” Aiba insisted, although he knew the old woman was right. “I just don't think that I should wish for love.”

The priestess chuckled, seemingly amused. She had reached Aiba now, who tried his best to look confident.

“Ahh, I figured you would say something like this. 'The Lover is a goddess for young, simple-hearted women who are still hoping to find the true love of their lives'. That is what you are thinking, am I wrong?”  
Aiba gulped, but nodded.

“Your Highness. I have been serving in this temple for ages and let me tell you...”  
the small woman laid her wrinkled hand on Aibas upper arm.  
“This assumption couldn't be more wrong. People who pray to the Lover are seldom naive or innocent. They are afraid and hurt and desperate.”

There wasn't anything Aiba could say. He WAS afraid, afraid that he would never stop thinking about Jun that way. And he had to admit that he was hurt a bit. Jun was hurting him by just pretending nothing happened between the two of them. 

“People do not always come here to wish for love, your Highness. They beg the goddess for mercy, asking her to revoke their feelings.  
They come here because their love to another person is dangerous or because they feel threatened by the love of someone else.   
And if they do ask for love it is mostly because they already suffer from unrequited love.”

Aiba glanced at the candles glowing on the little altar. He wondered what these people had been praying for.

“People only recognize the goddess' power when they are suffering from it. Some call it a trial, others plain cruelty. All they can do is to pray they can make it through. So if might make a proposal, your Highness...”

The priestess waited for permission, but when Aiba did not respond she kept on talking.

“There is nothing wrong with praying to the Lover. If you are hurting from love you might find comfort in it. And if she has spared you until now you might as well thank her for that.”

With a smile she pressed a small spatula in Aibas hand and turned away. The metal felt not as cold as the statue had felt.

Aiba took a deep breath. The strong smell of incense made him dizzy.   
With shivering hands he carved “strength” in the white wax of the candle.   
The altar was so small that Aiba had to knee to reach it. He mumbled a short prayer and reached out to light the candle with the flame of an other one. 

One of the few candles on the altar caught his attention. It was considerably bigger than the others and had elaborate ornaments. This type of candle was costly and therefore only used by a few elites like lords and ladies.   
Judging from the wick, this particular one must have been lighted a few moments ago.   
Intrigued, Aiba turned the candle around. “Mercy” had been carved into it.

–-

Exhausted, Aiba turned around in his warm bed. Today had been a long day. Due to a landslide they had to leave the road, cutting across country through terrain. They hadn't manage to reach their destination before sundown, and in respect of the rain that had began to fall steadily they had decided to spend the night at a small inn.   
Completely overwhelmed by the spontaneous royal visit, the innkeeper had bent over backwards to arrange the two biggest and most comfortable rooms for the two princes.

But although Aibas body was aching he was not able to sleep.  
This was it, the last evening of their little trip. Tomorrow they would be back home, and everything would just transition into their usual daily routine.

It's not too bad, Aiba tried to convince himself. Everything had planned out as he wanted after all. He and Jun had spent more than a week together without any complications. Aiba had tried his very best to keep to Shos advice. He had been cautious not to send any wrong signals. He had disciplined himself every time his mind would drift to any risky thoughts.   
They had been talking, laughing. 

But still. There was this lingering feeling of uneasiness and discomfort. It was like an invisible wall was separating the two of them, hindering them to be as close as before. And while Aiba understood why he was feeling this way he couldn't help wondering if Jun felt it too. And whether he minded.

Aiba turned around, facing the very real wooden wall separating his and Juns room. He wondered if Jun was still awake. Whether he was also facing this wall right now. Whether he got things straightened out with himself. 

Truth be told, Aiba had expected Jun to act differently during this trip. Maybe it was just wishful thinking or despair, but Aiba really thought hat Jun had intended to use this journey in some way or the other. For an apology maybe, or a clarifying conversation. Every night he had secretly waited for Jun to make a move.

But was it really fine wasting this opportunity? What if Jun had been waiting for him to make a move instead? Shouldn't he at least try to explain himself one time? What was there to lose really?   
It sounded selfish, but Aiba knew that he was not good in enduring this kind of torment. He needed a defined break to bring this whole matter to a close, so that he could at least try to start over again.  
He was aware that his way of thinking might be different from Juns.   
But in case of need they could always make use of Juns favorite technique – pretending nothing had happened. 

Aiba sat up calmly. He imagined Shos disappointed gaze, the confused look on Juns face. But it did not hinder him from walking over to the door connecting their rooms. 

I'll just knock. If he his asleep already I'll forget about it. 

As Aiba formed a fist his heart was racing.

Knock knock.

Aibas hands stopped only centimeters apart from the wooden door. After his surprise had cooled down a little, he slowly opened the door.

Jun was standing right in front of him. In his hands were a bottle of wine and a plate filled with bread, cheese and dried fruits, presents he had received from the innkeeper. 

“Good evening.” he greeted Aiba. “I wondered whether you want to share these.”

–-

Both men were sitting on the small table in the middle of Aibas room. The strong rain had drenched most of their clothes, so they both wore a pair of simple undergowns which had been the clothing that had dried the fastest over the fire.  
Everything was so bizarre and unreal, but at the same time it felt much more personal than any confrontations and conversations they had had for the past weeks.

“To be frank, I had some things talk about” Jun said while he was unstopping the bottle. He looked calm and collected, while Aiba himself was nervous. It felt like he was about to explode. 

“Same with me” Aiba retorted. “Can I start?”

“If you insist” Jun consented, but he didn't sound happy about Aibas sudden proposal.

Aiba insisted. He had been waiting for days for this opportunity and couldn't hold back anymore. He had went through similar conversations several times in his head, but now that it was actually happening he couldn't remember how or what he had planned to say.

“So...I know you were trying to avoid this topic, but I just have to talk about it. Even if it should be the last time. There is some stuff I have to get off my chest. And I think it will be easier for both of us when I'm done. ”

“You know, maybe I should start after all” Jun slid in. He sounded serious, but his protest was not strong enough to make Aiba stop. 

„When we kissed that night, I was happy. I was incredibly happy. Because...” while Aiba was searching for words Jun saw his last chance.

“You don't have to spell it out” he hissed, but he had already given up trying to convince Aiba to stop. Instead he stared at the open bottle of wine he was still holding in his hand, completely avoiding Aibas gaze.

“You might not want to hear it, but I have to be honest to you and to myself. This is the first time I have felt that way and I don't think these feelings will be gone any time soon. I like you. I like to be with you. And I can't stop thinking about kissing you again.”

Jun sighed. His ears had turned red. Instead of filling the cups with wine, he just put down the bottle on the table.

“I also used to ponder about your feelings. I just couldn't make sense of the way you were behaving. But”, Aiba continued with a mournful expression on his face “I think I get it. I was in denial all along. But it makes sense.”

Intrigued, Jun turned his head a little bit in Aibas direction.

“You came here all alone on your own, trying to establish personal contacts. You were nice to me because you had to. Eventually we became friends – well you can correct me if you need to of course, but I thought these feelings were genuine.”

Jun nodded gently.

“But then I started to misinterpret your actions. I projected my own feelings unto you. I thought you experienced everything the same way I did. I wished your motives were the same as mine, so I ignored everything that would suggest otherwise.  
But even though I was wrong, you are in no position to complain to me, right? You'd have to fear I'd bear a grudge against you, going so far as preventing any further political negotiations.” 

“I don't know how you'd ever conceive that idea.” Jun answered dryly. “But...”

“No one called your name that night, right? You just invented that to get away, am I wrong?”

“You are not wrong” Jun admitted. 

“And in Silverwood you begged the Lover for mercy. So she would make me lose interest in you.”

Jun looked genuinely aghast. “How did you..!”

Aiba just shook his head.

“I...I have to apologize. I forced myself unto you. I took advantage of your situation and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I have no intention to oblige you to anything, so if my sheer presence is unpleasant to you I will...not bother you any further. Although I'd be happy if you would still like to be friends.”

“Thank you” Jun said. His voice sounded fragile. Instead of meeting Aibas gaze, he faced the table again. “I will gladly accept your offer. About being friends.” 

Aiba nodded. It was over. He did it. Right now the euphoric feeling of relief was stronger than the sad realization that he now finally had to live up to his words.

Both of them were sitting in silence, waiting for the other one to say something. 

“So, what do you wanted to talk about?” Aiba asked carefully. Changing the subject might not be the worst idea.

“There is a lot I want to talk about. But I don't know if I can right now.” Jun said plainly. He pushed around the cups on the table absentmindedly.

“Why shouldn't you?” Aiba worried. “It's fine, I won't be annoyed or angry or...”

“I know.” Jun answered. “You never are. But it's not about you. I'm just really bad at...this” he said with a vague hand gesture. “You see, I prepared my words. Everything I wanted to say. But I did not reckon with you and what you had to say. And now it just...it does not play out how I thought it would.”

“It happens” Aiba agreed. “But you don't have to choose your words that carefully. Just talk about what comes to your mind. “

Aiba knew what he was talking about. True, his mouth was often faster than his mind and sometimes he regretted his words. But Jun shouldn't have to worry about that. He could say the most ridiculous things and would still sound deliberate. 

Jun sighed again. “No” he refused, standing up.  
“That's definitely not a good idea.” 

“Just try”

“I have not made the best experiences with talking freely about important things, thank you. The more I talk the less people understand. It's weird. I try to to explain things the best I can, I want to make it right. But I keep on sidetracking and amplifying everything and it becomes a mess. I have to collect myself, okay? Because I hate this. I hate wanting to talk about things and not actually doing it, but I also hate talking because I know it will only get worse. And I hate not talking to you at all because you deserve more, but on the other hand if I'd talk I'd destroy everything. Maybe because I can't express myself properly, in which case I should try. But maybe it doesn't matter at all how I say it because the content itself is the problem. So yes, I should probably think this over.”

While these words just burst out of Jun, Aiba sat there with his mouth hanging wide open.   
“I think I see what you mean” he admitted. It was unexpectedly hard to follow Juns train of thoughts. 

Juns expression darkened. Agreeing with him on that point might not have been the best of Aibas ideas.   
“I promise I'll tell you later.”  
As if everything was said and settled Jun turned around and started heading for the door. 

“Wait!”   
Aiba quickly jumped to his feet and followed Jun. He reached out and grabbed Juns left hand. “Don't just leave”

Startled, Jun halted.   
“Please. I don't care how long it will take. I will listen to what you have to say. Just like you listened to me. And if you feel you need to explain things more or in a different way it's fine. We've come this far, haven't we? Wouldn't it be a shame to waste this opportunity?” 

Jun did not answer but Aiba could feel him trembling. He suddenly noticed that he was still holding Juns hand. Afraid to be too persistent again he let go. “Sorry” he whispered. “I'm forcing you again.”

“Stop. Please” 

“Sorry, I - “

“No. You are not forcing me to anything. You don't have to apologize. It's me who should apologize to you. It's my fault.”

“I don't know what you mean.”

“Think about it for a moment. I kissed you back that night. I asked Kazuha to stay so you would join me on this journey.”

“Don't blame yourself for that. It was still me who took things out of proportions.”

“Gosh. Sometimes I wonder whether you are just playing dumb or whether you really don't understand.”

“I'm certainly not playing anything” Aiba answered confused. 

“I can't believe this” Jun muttered. “You're too pure for your own good sometimes.”  
It was hard to interpret his tone, especially because Aiba still couldn't see Juns facial expression. Was he annoyed or amused? Maybe a mixture of both?

“But yes, it is definitely my fault. You are not interpreting things wrong. And we're both in this mess right now because I was dumb and naive and - most of all - a coward.”

“Wait – If you're saying I'm not interpreting things wrong do you mean the things I talked about this night? Or the things I talked about this night I thought were right but now think are wrong?” 

“I'm so sorry” Jun suddenly spitted out. While Aiba was still busy organizing all of the thoughts and new insights, Jun spun around. He leaped unto Aiba, putting his arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Aiba was overwhelmed. He slowly raised his arms, laying his left one around Juns waist and the right one on his back. Jun pressed his head against Aibas right shoulder. His body felt so incredibly warm. 

Aiba wasn't sure what just happened. He didn't know what he was expected to do now. He just knew that Jun was hugging him, and that it had to be out of Juns own ambition.   
He could feel Jun breathing heavily, his body still trembling.

“Are you crying?” Aiba asked carefully.

“Shut up.” Jun sobbed. It felt like he was smiling a little.

This is how they stayed for a little while. Aiba finally gave up trying to make sense of everything. When Jun finally released the embrace he met Aibas gaze for the first time in a while. Juns eyes were definitely watery, but his cheeks were still dry.

“What is it about you that makes me lose control every time?” he whispered.

“Losing control isn't that bad once in a while, is it” Aiba answered, referring to the hug.

“Curse you” Jun responded before drawing near again, kissing Aiba. 

Juns lips felt just as good as Aiba had remembered. He lay his arms around Juns hips again, pulling him even closer. 

Jun smelled so good. The sweet, flowery scent of perfume, the rustic smell of smoke and rain and the faint odor of Juns body and sweat blended perfectly, creating an intoxicating aroma.

They kissed gently at the beginning, almost reluctantly, as if they had to test out their boundaries. Enjoying themselves a lot, they soon worked in some tongue and began biting and sucking on the other ones lips lightly. 

Aiba also discovered the joy of experiencing Juns reactions to his touch. He began by stroking up and down Juns spine with his right hand, going over to the back of the princes neck. He just loved how Juns breath accelerated directly every time his fingertips touched bare skin. Wanting to evoke an even bigger reaction, Aiba started kissing and caressing Juns neck. Jun relished Aibas affection, craning his neck, moaning a little. 

He could feel Jun pressing his lower body against him vigorously. The more intensive he caressed Jun, the fiercer the younger one got too. To keep the balance Aiba constantly had to take back a few steps. It didn't take him long to bump into the frame of his bed.

He paused for a moment, slowly drawing his head back. Jun was averting his gaze again and instead stared at the piece of furniture behind Aiba. He was blushing.   
Before Aiba could say or do anything, Jun reached out and began unbuttoning Aibas blouse. 

He let Jun do as he liked, feeling slightly embarrassed. He knew where this was going. His mind was full of anticipation, nervousness and panic, refusing to think properly. 

Aiba helped Jun by taking off his half-opened blouse. He felt uneasy as soon as he realized that Jun had never seen the birthmark covering his left shoulder, but than Jun began kissing him in that place, wiping out Aibas fear of being rejected. 

Now it was Aibas turn to undress Jun. It almost surprised him how eagerly his partner assisted him. As soon as he was half-naked, Jun plunked himself down the bed. Aiba was hesitating. Jun was lying on his back, watching Aiba attentively, a shy smile on his face. In his eyes Aiba saw passion, curiosity but also uneasiness.   
There was no way he was misinterpreting this situation, was there?

He decided to lay down next to Jun, resuming what he had been doing earlier. He alternately kissed Juns lips, neck and shoulders. Meanwhile, Jun was running his fingers trough Aibas hair, moaning softly from time to time.   
Aiba continued exploring Juns upper body with his fingers. He run down his fingertips over Juns arms and shoulders, his solar plexus and further down to his navel. When he brushed one of Juns nipples, the prince flinched. 

Intrigued, Aiba began circling and kissing the area, watching Juns facial expression change with every caress. He couldn't get enough of Juns whimpering whenever Aiba pinched his nipples, but he also liked the frustrated look on Juns face when he stopped.

Jun returned the favor by caressing Aibas body. The older one was taken by surprise however, as Jun did not stop at the navel but went even further. He traced the outlines of Aibas erection that was showing trough the thin fabric of his trousers. Aiba held his breath as Jun began stroking gently. There was still a piece of clothing between them, but it already felt incredible. 

Determined to make his partner feel just as good he also reached down between Juns legs. He was definitely hard. For Aiba, deliberately touching another persons genitals was a new and strange feeling, but seeing Jun giving in to the pleasure encouraged him even more.

“Let's take them off” Aiba breathed, pulling down Jun trousers enough to free his erection before doing the same with his own.

A few moments later the younger one was completely submitting himself to Aiba, who was firmly grabbing and stroking his length.   
He loved how Juns cock twitched with every touch, how he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little whenever a new wave of pleasure swept through his body.

“Nghhh” Jun moaned between two kisses. “This is so good...”

Aiba smiled and eagerly sucked on one of Juns nipples . 

“Don't!” Jun whined, “I'm way too close already.”

“I don't mind” Aiba chuckled and kept on nibbling. 

He couldn't deny that Juns facial expression and his body language were only encouraging him to keep on going.   
Most of the people knew Juns self-controlled, collected side. Others saw him as intimidating. Aiba had experienced all of that before.  
But right now he was seeing a whole different side of Jun. Now he wasn't intimidating or cold, but looked vulnerable and shy.   
The way he blushed, the way he lewdly licked his lips, the way he fluttered his thick and dark eye lashes. The way his usual dark voice broke, how he moaned, winced and whimpered. It turned on Aiba more than he would like to admit. 

“Masaki, please...” Jun moaned again.

Aiba grinned, turning his attention to Juns lips again. He sped up stroking Jun with his right hand which was already sticky with precum. He could feel Juns muscles tensing up.

“You are ready, aren't you?” he asked Jun who was panting heavily. The younger one nodded, a desperate look in his eyes.   
When Jun finally came, Aiba was kissing his neck, not stopping until he felt the muscles relaxing again. He slowly let go of Juns cock, wiping first his hand and then the cum left on Juns upper body and thighs with the bed sheet.

It took Jun a few moments to collect himself. Seeing the relief and fulfillment in his face, Aiba was not only contend but also a little proud.

“It's your turn now” Jun whispered after a long kiss. “Lay back”

Aiba did what he was told, watching Jun in anticipation. The younger one sat up and began stroking Aiba just as he had expected. He enjoyed the warmth of Juns hand, the touch of bare skin. 

“What are you doing?” he asked baffled as Jun bent over.

“Relax” Jun answered with a shy but teasing smile before he went down on Aiba.

When he felt Juns lips and tongue on his dick a new wave of arousal rolled through his whole body. Aiba was so overthrown by pleasure and lust that he couldn't think straight anymore.

Jun licked and kissed the head and the shaft affectionately and kept on stroking with his hand. Just when Aiba was convinced that it couldn't get better, Jun took him inside his mouth. It was beyond description. 

“Do you like it?” Jun cheekily asked, looking up. 

“Are you kidding me?” Aiba answered, panting. “I've never felt this good” 

“You are lasting quite long” Jun remarked while he kept on stroking casually. 

“I just can't get enough of this sight.” Aiba answered, tucking a strand of hair behind Juns ear. “But I'm definitely not lasting any longer if you keep on going”

He didn't want it to end, but at the same time he felt himself heading for the edge, eager to release all of the tension that had built up in his body. He kept true to his words.

It didn't take Jun long leading Aiba to his climax. The older one actually managed to inform Jun in time, but instead of drawing back his head, the younger one gulped down his cock all the more. With an ecstatic moan Aiba came inside his partners mouth. 

–-

Aiba was snuggling up to Jun who was resting his head on Aibas arm. He looked tired but happy, with his hair all messed up and his body coated in sweat. 

“That was amazing.” Aiba stated and kissed Jun on the nose. “It felt better than I could ever imagine”

Jun snickered. “And that was only beginner's course.”   
Judging from these words and his performance earlier he seemed to have some prior experience. Aiba decided not to probe into it.

“Will you you show me the more tricky techniques later?” Aiba whispered in Juns ear. 

The younger prince smiled, but suddenly his expression darkened. He did not answer Aibas question. Instead, he sighed deeply.

“I still didn't tell you what I wanted you to know.”

“Go ahead.”

“I got word from my father. He is expecting some results.” 

Aiba nodded, understanding.

“In a week, your sister will hold a public hearing. And I will have the last audience.”

“You want to propose to her then?”

“Yes. I thought about the best way to do it. Back at the ball I wanted to ask her in private. But you already know how that played out. This time it will be an official proposal.”

“It will all work out” Aiba encouraged him. 

“I can't thank you enough for your support” Jun kissed Aiba on his cheek. “And that makes me feel even more guilty for having done this.” 

He sat up, bent over and tried to collect the pieces of clothes they had flung on the ground before. 

Aiba followed Juns lead, sitting up. “What do you mean?”

Jun sighed again and took his time searching for the most appropriate words.

“We can't keep this going, can we?”

“Why not?”

“If everything plays out, I'll marry Kazuha. I don't think it's normal for people to fuck their sisters husband.”

Aiba gulped. 

“Maybe If we'd tell her...maybe she would understand...”

Jun just clicked his tongue. And he was right, of course. It was not fair. He couldn't betray Kazuha. Even though she might not love Jun. Even though Jun might not love her. 

While Aiba was still trying to comprehend, Jun had picked up his belongings. 

“Are you leaving already?” Aiba asked, disappointed. He had hoped to spend at least this one night with Jun by his side. 

“We can't risk to be seen together like this.” Jun explained plainly. “This would make one hell of a scandal.”

Aiba jumped to his feet. Jun was already at the door to his room, watching the older one draw near. As he did not know what to say, Aiba just went on hugging Jun. It felt strange with both men being completely naked and sticky with sweat and other body fluids.

“I still like you” Aiba whispered.

“I like you too” Jun whispered back.

They kissed one last, long time before wishing each other a good night.


	9. Chapter Nine - In which Aiba participates in midnight meetings

They needed about half a day back to the palace, but time flew by in an instant.  


Just thinking about what happened yesterday night made Aiba blush and whenever he even caught a glimpse of Jun he smiled like an idiot.

It was not only because of the intimacy they had shared but also because Aiba could still hear Juns voice inside of his head. _I like you, too_ he had whispered. Of course he had also thrown cold water on Aibas hopes of being together with him. But Aiba was successful in shoving those doubts and fears to the back of his head. All of these negative feelings couldn't change what had happened. And he deserved to be happy about good things for once.

Jun seemed to have a similar approach. He had kissed Aiba this morning when they had met in front of the bathroom. He flashed a smile every time their eyes met. But the closer they got back to the palace, the more stern and serious his expression got.

Aiba reluctantly tried to follow Juns lead. If he wouldn't do something about his face people would find out that something had happened straight away. And he wanted to avoid this kind of awkward conversation.

–-

„You talked to him“. It didn't sound like a question or like Sho was doubting his own words. He somehow already knew he was right. Aiba had once suspected him of being able to read his mind, but it was more likely that his counselor had mastered the art of reading his facial expressions. Maybe Aiba was just really bad at acting. He was surprised though that Sho addressed this issue only minutes after their arrival.

There was no point in lying to him. That's why Aiba simply nodded.

“So?” Sho asked further, casually checking their surroundings for unwanted listeners as they strolled down the hallway.

“I told him how I feel. But...” Aiba averted Shos gaze. Juns feelings. Their relationship. How it all came to this. How should he explain what he did not understand himself?

Not that Aiba didn't trust Sho, on the contrary. He didn't mean to withhold that much crucial information. He would tell him someday, surely. But right now everything was just too confusing. He didn't want to drag Sho down with his personal drama. He was busy enough already and tended to worry way too much.

“But he said we couldn't be more than friends.”

Aiba feared that Sho wouldn't be satisfied with just this statement. Since he was that good in reading faces and situations he'd notice that there was more to this story.

To his surprise though his counselor seemed to be contend with what he heard for now.  
He patted Aiba on his back, which was surely meant as some sort of consolation.

“You can tell me all about it later. If you wish to, of course.”

“Sure” Aiba answered mechanically.

–-

Although Kazuha was busy with her preparations for the public hearing, she joined her brother, Jun, Ohno and a few other nobles for tea the next day.

Jun and Aiba presented everyone with souvenirs and stories from their little journey. Of course they had paid uttermost attention that Juns gift to Kazuha – a fine golden necklace he had bought in Silverwood - was the most impressive and expensive one.

Kazuha joined their little charade expertly. She emphasized more than once how much she regretted not going with Jun and that she would love to make up for it later.

“I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed your trip.” she affirmed again, sounding remorseful. “Thank you for keeping an eye on my brother. I hope he was not too much of a burden.”

Before Aiba could even protest, Jun answered.

  
“Not at all. I am grateful for the opportunity of getting to know him better. And he is the most gentle, cheerful and charming person I met.”

Aiba grinned inside his cup of tea. These compliments were music to his ears.

  
“Isn't it heartwarming to see the majesties side by side?” an older noblewoman commented.

  
“Absolutely” her friend agreed. “They make a good pair. You can almost feel how much their connection deepened.”

The grin on Aibas face grew wider and wider. He glanced at Jun mischievously. When Jun smiled back at him Aibas heart skipped a beat. Sharing a juicy secret with someone was an unexpectedly good feeling.

“Speaking of deepening connections” Jun began. “Won't you join me in my chambers tonight? Two hours after dinner maybe? I'd love to continue the conversation we had two days ago.”

  
“You sure got closer” Kazuha commented and winked at her brother.

–-

Aiba wandered around restlessly. Wasn't there something left do to? Something he could use to distract himself? If it was up to him he would have left for the guest wing ages ago.

  
For the crowd Juns invitation was just a proof of their increased interest in each other. Maybe people imagined them talking about hunting and other royal pastimes, or they thought they were discussing economical and political issues.

And although there were enough topics he and Jun could and should talk about, Aiba was still nervous.

Jun had invited him to his chambers. At nighttime. What if the _conversation_ Jun had mentioned was just a code-word for an other thing he wanted to continue?

Aiba had not forgotten what Jun had told him that night. That they couldn't go on like this. But on the other hand Jun was not engaged to Kazuha yet and clearly just as attracted to him as he was to Jun. Given the circumstances of the invitation it was not impossible Jun had changed his mind about getting physical again.

He had planned to go into the conversation without high hopes, but now there was so much time left to overthink things.

He took a quick bath, brushed his teeth and also decided to wear simple clothing that _coincidentally_ was easy to take off. He also splashed some perfume on his wrists and neck for good measure before leaving his chamber.

–-

“Am I too early?” Aiba asked when Jun opened the door personally.

“Yes” Jun answered plainly but laughed. “Come in.”

Aiba followed him into the dimly lit receiving room. Juns appearance was a more than pleasant surprise. He was wearing nothing more than a dark-colored dressing gown which was opened enough to reveal part of his bare-naked chest. His hair was still slightly wet.

“Sit down.” Jun said while pointing to an upholstered sofa. “I still have some things to prepare, but I'll be with you shortly.” With these words he disappeared into the next room which was used as a bedroom.

Aiba fought the urge to follow Jun and took a seat. He could literally feel himself getting excited. What was Jun preparing in his bedroom? With shaky hands Aiba began undoing the two uppermost buttons of his shirt. There was an inner inhibition that restrained him from unclothing himself completely though. Maybe it was the arousing thought of getting undressed by Juns eager hands.

Just sitting there, letting his imagination run wild was thrilling but turned into torture soon. When Aiba noticed that he had been tapping his toes at an incredible speed he decided to stand up again, looking around the room.

He knew these chambers, there were part of the palace he had grown up in after all. But there was still a different atmosphere than before. Objects that Jun had brought in were lying here and there, some pieces of furniture were shifted from their usual place. And there was this scent - Juns scent – hanging in the air.

A beautifully crafted silvery mirror caught Aibas attention. It was displayed as an art piece rather than being used as a functional item. When he cast a glance at his reflection he gasped. His face was as red as a beetroot, his hair was a mess and pearls of sweat were dripping down his forehead. In panic Aiba fetched a jug from the table, dipped his fingers in the cold water and began washing his face. He run his fingers through his hair in the desperate attempt to tame it, but it ended up looking worse. Maybe another opened button would distract Jun from his face. While he was still fiddling with the next button on his shirt, Aiba heard a door opening behind him.

“Is it too hot in here? Should I open the windows?”

It took Aiba a moment to realize what was wrong. This was not Juns voice. Slowly, as if he had just been caught doing something forbidden he turned around.

“Here, take my handkerchief” Sho offered as he had reached his embarrassed friend.

“You’re all sweaty.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Now that we’re all here…” Jun began as he also entered the room, carrying various books and documents. “We can begin with our meeting.”

Aiba noticed in horror that Jun was fully dressed now.

–-

Apparently this was not the first midnight meeting for Sho and Jun – just the first time Aiba was invited. For days they had been working on Juns proposal to Kazuha.

It was hard for Aiba however to concentrate on Juns further explanations with his counselor sitting between them. There was just no way Sho couldn't have noticed that there was something off. Aiba felt exposed and dumb, unable to shield himself from the knowing look Sho gave him. The older one just had the decency to refrain from any comment, at least with Jun around. What would he say when they'd be alone?

The fact that Jun was not very good in explaining his way of thinking didn't make it any easier to comprehend what he was saying. Since he had talked about a 'formal proposal' before Aiba had expected that he'd keep it simple, reducing the whole act to the minimum. He couldn't be more wrong.

Jun had the idea of combining the proposal customs of both their kingdoms. He wanted to express his fondness of Aibas and Kazuhas kingdom and it's culture while still keeping his own cultural identity. That's why he had spent so much time in the library lately. As much as Aiba liked the thought behind this idea – he was still convinced that Jun was overplaying it a bit.

A simple speech was by far not the only thing Jun was planning. Among other things he managed to incorporate the presentation of engagement gifts, a lecture about the political merits of a wedding between the two realms and a dramatic ballad about Kazuhas beauty and flawless character.

Every step, every movement, every line had been thought of and was to be rehearsed. Jun had even planned out what robes and jewelry he would wear and how his hair was supposed to look like.

It sounded less like a political act and more like a theatrical production.

And the reason Aiba was told all of this was that Jun wanted him to participate, too.

Completely overwhelmed by the information Aiba just nodded, agreeing to help. He had promised to support Jun after all. He was supposed to act as a spokesman, validating Juns honest intentions and recommending the whole marriage to his sister. In his naivety Aiba thought that after this evening the matter would be set aside until the day of the hearing, but he underestimated Juns perfectionism.

He was also invited the next evening and the evening after. Until late at night the three of them would meet at Juns chamber, rehearsing and enhancing what Jun had worked out.

In the beginning Aiba had tried his best memorizing the lines and sequence as not to hinder Jun in any way. At least this activity distracted him from thinking about Sho and how much he might know. But the more time he had to actually figure out what he was saying the more uncomfortable he got.

“It's _'he has proven his love and dedication'_ ” Jun corrected him when Aiba screwed up his line for the third time in a row. “I thought you already got that down.”

“Yes. Sorry. It's just...I don't really feel comfortable with these words.”

Jun raised an eyebrow and fetched some paper and a quill. “We can change the wording if you have any suggestions.”

Aiba shook his head. “That's not what I mean. This whole thing just...it feels artificial. I'm not sure I can stand behind it.”

Jun laughed nervously. “Well, that's just what this is. An act. This is what politics are all about.”

“I know. But I don't think I should lie to my sister just for the sake of a good show.”

“You don't want to lie?” Jun inquired in a sharp tone.

“You know what?” Sho intervened, standing up. “I found an interesting book that I just forgot to bring with me tonight. I'll better go get it.” There was no denying that Sho was a professional at reading the atmosphere.

Aiba waited until his counselor had left the room. It took him a great deal of effort to speak up again.

“I don't feel well with these lines. I don't want to tell Kazuha that you love her. I don't want to tell her that you'll be the perfect husband for her. It feels like I'm betraying her.”

Jun sighed. “Of course I don't love her. But this is what I'm supposed to say. It's expected of anybody who is proposing to her. And your sister knows that, too. ”

“I get that. I do.” Aiba whispered, unable to face Jun. “I just feel miserable because it's you. Because I help you getting married with my own hands.”

“But that's what you promised me.” Jun was flabbergasted. “That's what you wanted, right? You knew this would happen.”

“Yes. But so much has changed. How I feel about you. Just the thought of you marrying someone else...it just hurts so much. I don't want to think about it.” Aiba tried to explain. His voice sounded like it was close to break.

Listening to Jun talking about loving a different person again and again for the last days had been excruciating. And this wasn't just because the different person was Kazuha.

“You will have to accept it sooner or later.” Jun answered. He obviously tried to say it in a comforting tone, but it didn't work out that well. “I'm sorry Masaki. I can't help it.”

Aiba wished for Sho to come back, defusing the situation. He built up his courage and slowly looked up, trying match Juns gaze.

“I'm sorry, too. It's too soon for me. I just can't do it.”

“The hearing is the day after tomorrow.” Jun responded, seemingly pissed.

  
“I don't mean to sabotage you in any way. On the contrary. I think you'd be better off without me. I just can't say these lines convincingly and I'm a horrible actor. Kazuha will see that I'm struggling. She'll be wondering why. She'll notice I don't believe in my words. And I don't want her to think of the wrong reasons for that. I'm terribly sorry.”

Juns eyes were locked unto him. He had never looked as angry as now. For a moment Aiba was sure the Prince would explode into rage. Just when the silence became almost unbearable, Jun finally opened his mouth.

“I understand.” He answered briefly. “I'll cut your part. The engagement gifts can be carried by a servant.”

His facial expression went from outraged to gravely disappointed.

“Please forgive me” Aiba mumbled as he stood up just to take a deep bow.

“But you'll be there, won't you?” Jun asked.

Aiba did not dare to answer.

–-

Ohno wasn't known for being very social. While other nobles spend their time in the capital either drinking with other important people to establish new connections or paying a visit to the local red lights district, Ohno preferred to keep to himself most of the time.

However, he wasn't a person who would turn down a friend who was unexpectedly dropping by with a pathetic look in his eyes and a carafe of alcohol in his hands. He asked no questions, didn't try to understand and just let Aiba step into his chambers.

The prince was thankful for that. He had felt miserable the whole day, being in a constant loop of guilt and self-pity. Fortunately for him, both Sho and Jun had been busy with preparations for tomorrows hearing so Aiba had been successful in avoiding them. Right now he just wanted a companion who wouldn't judge him.   
  
“In 3 days? Ahh, I can't believe you have to leave us so soon.” Aiba complained. “You just came here, didn't you?”

“Time flew by” Ohno said, nodding. In reality he had stayed longer than originally intended so there was no real reason to protest.

“But you'll be back next year, won't you?”

“Next year” Ohno repeated as if he needed some time think about it.

“Or sooner, maybe? Depending on when the wedding will be held” Aiba interjected.

His friend didn't answer him.

“It's weird. Every year I said goodbye thinking nothing will be different by the time you come around again. But everything has to change eventually, right?”

“I guess so” Ohno replied.

“Funny. I always thought you were going to be the first one to marry. Since you are the oldest. But now I can't imagine you as a husband at all“ Aiba said, grinning into his cup.

“There is a girl my father wants me to marry” Ohno suddenly mentioned with a straight face.

“Wait! What? Who?”

“You know I'm bad with names” Ohno complained and grimaced as he was trying to recall some useful information.

“No, can't remember after all. I met her maybe three times and it has been ages. She also has four sisters, so I keep on mixing their faces in my mind. But that's not the important thing. She comes from a lower house that has more money than us. And that's all father was interested in. ”

From an objective point of view this made sense. Ohnos family never had been the wealthiest in the kingdom. And after the natural catastrophe Saltshore had suffered, the economy was at the lowest point it had been for almost a century. They had no choice but to hope for a prosperous marriage partner who could aid them with their fortune. But there were absolutely no reasons for already big houses to marry into the Ohno house at this point. The only thing they had to offer was their history. They had to hope for a lower house that was ready to take the opportunity to raise their prestige. To put it simply: they had to sell their only son out to the highest bidder.

“I see” Aiba nodded, but as he was raising his cup a sudden realization hit him.

“W-Wait! Are you telling me you are engaged?!” He nearly jumped up out of his seat. The sudden movement caused some of the wine to spill on the tablecloth and on Aibas garments.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

Ohno chuckled, seemingly amused over Aibas shocked face.

  
“Because I'm not. I rejected.”

“Oh...but wasn't it a good deal?” Calling it a deal made Aiba uncomfortable, but he was just being honest.

“I guess.” Ohno mumbled. “But you see...there is an other girl I like.”

Just when Aiba had calmed down from the previous shock a new one sent him right on the edge of his chair again. Why did the concept of Ohno loving someone feel so strange? Was it because they hadn't talked about this topic before? Of course his friend was ought to have feelings for other people. But Aiba just couldn't envision what type of woman could conquer Ohnos heart.

“Tell my about her!”   
  


For a moment Aiba thought Ohno would give him his usual silent treatment, but then a little shy smile flashed over the older ones face.

“Well, first of all she is bratty. She knows that she is far too smart for me and takes great pleasure in pointing that out. And it's not only me, others get mocked, too. People think she is arrogant, but it's different. She only does it to people who can handle it. I know it sounds silly and contradicting, but she might be the only person who really makes me feel appreciated and wanted. ”

Aiba tried his best to refrain from laughing out loud. Being with Kazuha his whole childhood had influenced Ohnos taste in women after all. He just had to have a masochist side.

“I know that she always watches me from the side. She thinks I don't notice, but I do.” Ohno continued. “And she has the cutest hands I've ever seen. I love how she hides her face with them when she smiles and laughs. She usually talks a lot. I love to hear her voice. And I also love when we both just keep silent for hours. I think I just love being with her.”

“That sounds wonderful” Aiba commented in awe. He never had heard someone talk about love this casually and sincerely. It felt pure and romantic in all the right places without sounding too corny.

What Aiba would give for someone talking about him this way.

“So you are going to marry this girl then?”

Ohno sighed loudly as if he had lost all the motivation and eager from before in this very moment.

“She is not someone I can marry.”

Aibas expression darkened. “She can not provide enough money?”

“That's not it. It's just...there are other reasons people can't marry, right?”

“There are a lot of reasons people can't marry.” Aiba agreed.

_If there are both male for example._

Before this day Aiba had never even spared a thought on his friends love-life and now he was making up several risky love-stories at once. He imagined him falling in love with a cute servant or having an affair with an already married woman.

“You have not given up completely though”  


Ohno raised one eyebrow in surprise.

  
“If you had already accepted that you will never been able to marry your girl you wouldn't have rejected the girl your father suggested. So there is still hope, right?”

His friend did not respond immediately. Instead he looked into his cup as if there was an answer to find inside.

“I guess I just wasn't thinking it through. I always thought it would play out well automatically. But this is not how things work, and I realized that too late. I'm not a fighter. I'm not strong enough. I never was. So I probably don't deserve a wonderful person like her anyway.”

Did the alcohol made his friend feel pitiful or did it just raise these feelings to the surface?

“I'm sorry to hear that” Aiba muttered. “But there is no doubt that you deserve to be with the person you love.”

Ohno thanked his friend with a short but melancholic smile.

“I'm also not sure if taking action is a good thing in general . I’m in a similar situation. I’m also in love with someone I can’t marry.”

“Oh” Ohno responded. He didn’t sound that surprised.

“And I have the complete opposite problem” Aiba continued. “When it all started I thought I’d be fine. I thought I would be happy just being around that person, seeing them, talking to them…I mean sure, thinking about losing them to somebody else always hurt. But I was certain that this was my personal problem, a curse I had to live with.”

Ohno nodded. Judging from his words before he could be experiencing similar feelings. 

“But now I feel like I can’t be satisfied with this outcome anymore. It is just not enough. I know I can’t be with them and I never will, but something inside me is still telling me that I have to fight somehow. I’m afraid because…I don’t think and behave like I usually would. I’m being irrational and sulky, childish even! I’m ruining everything. Breaking promises. Distancing myself while at the same time demanding intimacy. Just because I can't handle the situation. Because I'm to weak to accept it.”

“I wouldn't call it weakness.” Ohno commented. “It's your way to cope with the situation. And it shows how much you care for that person. You have to care for yourself, too. You usually don't show negative emotions to others, right? ”

“I'm not sure...” Aiba uttered, a bit embarrassed.

  
“It runs in the family.” Ohno reinforced his earlier statement. “Maybe letting it all out for once is doing you some good.”

“I don't really want to hurt people in the process though. ” Aiba whispered glumly.

“But if taking action is just as wrong as not taking any action, what is there left to do?”

“In the end we are both just idiots” Ohno said with a plain face.

Aiba stared back at him. His surprised expression turned into a grin.

“It has always been this way, huh” he agreed.

Ohno chuckled. Seeing a smile on the older ones troubled face filled Aiba with joy.

They both raised their cups and took a deep sip. Somehow the wine tasted sweeter than before.

“I'd still like to do better” Aiba sighed. “If we could just be a little bit more like each other...I need some of your calmness. And if you could just build up your courage one last time- ”

With a loud clank Ohno put the cup he just emptied on the table.

“When I get home I'll propose to her.” he proclaimed as if he had just made up his mind.

“To your girl?” Aibas eyes widened in excitement.

Ohno shook his head. “To the girl my father suggested. I wonder if she'll still accept after being turned down once.”

“When I talked about gathering your courage earlier I meant something else!”

“I know.” Ohno responded with a calming smile. “Don't worry. It's the rightful thing to do.”

“You're drunk”

“Your're drunk, too. And you know I'm right.”

He was. It was just not the kind of thing Aiba would like to hear. He wanted his friend to be happy with the person he loved. He wanted to keep on believing in miracles and fairytale-endings in which love was greater than misery. But that was not how the world was.

“I'm a territorial lord. I carry a responsibility. I never chose this role and I know I'm not fit enough to rule yet. Maybe I'll never be. But I can't change it. My actions will still influence the lives of my people. There is no room for selfishness, not anymore.

When I came here I realized I am not alone. Everyone is hurting. But while I was too lazy to do anything, others were working so hard” Ohno said.

Aiba thought of Jun who put so much effort into pursuing his goal. He thought of Kazuha who had to take important decisions influencing the future of their kingdom. He thought of Sho who tried to keep track of everything from politics over Aibas emotional well-being.

“I'm the oldest one so I should set a good example.” Ohno stated, trying his best to sound persuasive and self-assured.

“Don't push yourself so much” Aiba whimpered back. “You're doing enough.”

“I've decided.”

“And what about her? Your love? Does she know about your decision?”

“I've not told her yet. But deep inside her she already knows.”

“Ahhh, don't say that! I'm sure she would like to hear it from you. ”

Only imagining a girl hearing of the engagement of their lover trough gossip made Aiba tear up.

Ohno just ignored Aibas objection. He inspected the empty carafe on the table with a guilty look on his face.   
  
“We really drank all of that” he stated.

“Let's just call for another one” Aiba said while wiping some of his tears with the back of his hand.

Although he didn't raise his voice at all the door immediately swung open. Ohnos squire Chinen entered the room with a full carafe of wine. It was as if he had just crouched in front of the door, waiting for his chance. Confused, Aiba received the wine from him.

“I thought I told you to go to bed” Ohno commented, equally surprised.

  
“Yes my Lord. I'm sorry my lord” Chinen answered in his high pitched voice. “I took over for the other servants. I Just wanted to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.”

“Nobody except you?” Aiba laughed.

“I would never, your Grace” the young boy responded. “I'm just trying to help. I'd do anything to help.”

“Much appreciated. We're not going to need anything more for now. How about you resume helping tomorrow?” Ohno said dryly.

“Of course, my lord. I wish you a blessed night.” Just as he was about to leave the room for good he turned around. “I think Prince Masaki is right. I don't think it's too late already.”

With these words he closed the door, leaving the two friends alone.

“Don't you think he's too attached to you?” Aiba asked, suddenly sympathizing with Kazuha on that matter.

“He is a good kid. I just think the image he has of me is questionable. I'm not the adult or great Leader he believes me to be.”

“Mhh, maybe you should have more confidence in yourself. If it's really not too late, maybe you should -”

“Are you sure you want to keep on drinking?” Cutting off people was very unusual for Ohno. “Tomorrow is an important day, right?”

“That's exactly _why_ I keep on drinking. But if you're sleepy we can just call it a night.”

Aiba got the drift. His friend obviously didn't want to talk about that topic any more. He also had no intentions of dragging Ohno further down hangover-hell just because he was afraid of the next day.

“If you need company tonight, I'll stay with you” the older one decided, refilling their cups.

Aiba thanked him with an honest smile. If only he had someone who could help him trough the next day, too. He just couldn't fathom that it was really happening. Jun was going to get engaged to his sister. And he couldn't deny that deep inside him he wished for some miracle – or in this case a catastrophe that would change something about that.

  


   



	10. Chapter Ten – In which Aiba has to deal with numerous confessions

When his servants tried to wake Aiba the next morning he shooed them away under the pretense of being sick. It was true that his head was throbbing, but it wasn't nearly bad enough to excuse him from not attending the hearing. Aiba didn't care. He rolled around in his bad, forcing himself to sleep again.

Not even Sho, who serving a hangover breakfast was able to convince him out of bed.

“I'll go when I get better.” Aiba mumbled, pressing a pillow on his face.

“Let me guess: This 'sickness' of yours will last the whole day and miraculously disappear the moment the audiences are over?”

Aiba sighed and threw the pillow in Shos direction.

“It's okay. I understand. I don't think this special headache of yours will get better here in your chamber, but if you don't feel like attending...” Shos tone went from reproaching to pitiful. “I'll be your eyes and ears. And don't forget that you're not alone in this.”

With these words the counselor left his sulking prince alone.

It was around noon when Aiba finally managed to leave his bed. After choking down the food Sho had brought, he decided not to get dressed yet. Instead he took a seat at his desk and tried to immerse himself in books and formal letters.

As expected it didn't really work out. Aiba found himself staring at the wall or out the window, watching the clouds and the sun go by. Sure, he wasn't being very productive right now. But this was still better than feeling the crushing weight of guilt or sadness while watching his love getting engaged to his sister. He couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening, so why should he be forced to suffer experiencing it?

He already felt punished enough sitting here on his own, having to endure all of those nagging thoughts. Would everything go as Jun had planned? Would he be happy with the outcome?

Aiba wanted to see Jun smile. He wanted to hug him, congratulating him that his effort had finally paid off. Celebrating that he'd stay here, with him. It was a tempting thought. But then he remembered the circumstances, and that he wouldn't stay here as a friend, far less as his boyfriend but as his sisters husband.

The longer he sat there staring at nothing, the more his thoughts were whirling around in his head. He went from exaggerating the situation just to playing it down a moment later. A few times he was on the verge to stand up to get dressed but was hold back by horrible fears and doubt.

Only a loud and persistent knock on the door managed to snap Aiba out of his fantasies. When he looked outside the window again, the sky was painted in a warm orange.

“Is it time to congratulate this kingdoms new dream couple?” He asked Sho, desperately trying to sound indifferent.

“Not yet. The schedule was pushed back a little.”

“Why are you here then?” Aiba whispered almost disappointed.

“If you get dressed now you'll make it to Prince Juns audience.” Sho answered nonchalantly.

“And why would I want to do that? I already know every step, heard every word and line dozens of times. There is no need to experience it all over again. Me being there will not change a thing.”

“Not for you, maybe. I don't want to force you to anything, but...”

“Thank you” Aiba croaked. “I'll have to refuse. But could you inform Ohno on the way back? Maybe he's interested in attending.”

“He's already there.” Sho said, raising his eyebrows. “He came in the morning and stayed until now.”

“What?” Aiba was sincerely shocked. “But he hates these formal political events and being with other people. And he got drunk with me yesterday! How did he get out of bed?”

Sho snickered.

“To be honest, he looked like he was sleeping with open eyes for most of the time. I can only suppose that he tries to carry out his...political duties."

Aiba nodded. Last night Ohno had been pretty determined about becoming a more serious ruler.

“Maybe he's just trying to support Kazuha, though.” Sho said on the point of leaving the room again. “It's her first hearing after all. Seeing some familiar faces might lift her spirits. Well, it's only an assumption of course.”

“Oh.” Aiba answered.

“If I can't do anything else for you...” Sho left after bowing shortly.

Kazuha. Aiba had been engulfed in his thoughts about Jun so much that he had completely forgotten about his sister. He was thankful for Ohno and Sho watching over her, but somehow he felt sorry for not being there for her, too.

Sure, neither him nor Ohno was able to lighten her workload just by being there. But knowing someone was there for her, smiling sympathetically whatever happened, whatever small mistake she would make might help Kazuha feel at ease.

_And he is all alone._

 Aiba suddenly jumped to his feet, dashing into his dressing room. The formal garment for today had already been prepared. Aiba hurried so much in putting it on that he nearly ripped off one sleeve. Luckily he made the right choice to check a mirror and fix his tousled hair. When he left his chambers the prince looked tired and nervous, but at least somewhat presentable.

“ _But you'll be there, won't you?”_

He knew that his presence wouldn't change a thing about the outcome. Even if he would have had decided that he'd play along in Juns little presentation, nothing would have been different. Kazuha wouldn't be impressed by his encouragement, let alone make a decision based on her brothers recommendation. And still Jun had wanted him to be there, and be it as a mere visitor. There was nothing left to do for Aiba but be there for him.

 –

 When Aiba took a peak in the antechamber that was used as some kind of preparation room, three men looked back at him. There was a short guy with a thick mustache, a corpulent older man with white hair he knew as the owner of a big local vineyard and, of course, Jun.

“Excuse me” Aiba said when he entered. Both men immediately bowed deeply and didn't dare to raise their heads until their prince sat down next to Jun.

“What are you doing here? You're not trying to screw with my plans again, are you?” Jun asked and smirked.

“I just wanted to look after you. Thought you'd be nervous...”

“I'm fine, really.” Jun assured him. “I went through everything more than enough.”

“Glad to hear.” Aiba answered, disappointed. “Well...if I'm disrupting your concentration I should better be going...”

“No!” Jun stated suddenly. His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of the other two men in the room again.

“Stay.” he whispered, facing the floor.

Aiba knew that Jun was caring and fearing this moment too much to be relaxed. His heart must be racing right now. He suddenly felt the sudden urge to hold Juns hand, to kiss him on his forehead, telling him that he'll be okay. But the man with the mustache was still eyeing them with interest and Aiba figured he shouldn't risk showing to much affection in front of others.

“All right” he answered gently and couldn't resist touching Juns hand lightly.

This was how they stayed for a short while. They did not spoke another word, but Aiba felt like Jun was appreciating his presence.

When the door to the great hall opened, the man with the mustache suddenly straightened himself up, looking even more timid as before. His audience must be next.

The servant who opened the door however instructed him to stay where he was with a hand sign.

“I am very sorry to announce that Princess Kazuha won't be able to hold the remaining audiences today.” He spoke while bowing deeply.

“What?!” Aibas exclamation unsettled everyone in the room more than the actual announcement.

“Th- The Princess invites all guests to hold their audiences in three days in the White Hall. Until then -”

“You can't be serious!” Aiba interrupted the servant who had already been pretty shaky and now looked at his prince as if he was afraid of getting eaten alive.

“Let it be” Jun whispered.

“Until then...” The servant repeated hesitantly, but Aiba was already up on his feet.

“I'll handle it.“ With an surprisingly harsh movement he shoved the servant out of his way.

„Masaki!“ he heard Jun shout, but that didn't stop him from entering the great hall.

The hall was buzzing with spectators who were now leaving their seats. At a glance Aiba noticed that Kazuha was not anywhere near the small throne she had been sitting on.

„Where is she? Where is my sister?“ He frantically asked every second person crossing his way. Most of them were staring at him like he was madman, and nobody answered him fast enough for his taste.

When a guard finally told Aiba which chamber Princess Kazuha had retreated to he hastened his steps even more, blocking out every little doubt, shoving away everyone who tried to address him.

 –

 With a bang he yanked open the door. In the middle of the small room there was his sister and her handmaiden, who was in the midst of untying Kazuhas tight corset.

“What are you doing?!”

“I'm undressing.” Kazuha answered plainly, avoiding her brothers gaze. “You should get yourself some glasses.”

“You know what I am talking about! Why did you cancel the audiences?”

“Because I'm tired. And I feels good to finally be able to breath again” she said as her handmaiden had finally finished unfastening the corset.

“There were only three people left. You can not tell me that couldn't have waited that long!”

Kazuha sighed. “I'm thirsty, hungry and - wouldn't you know it – weary from the ten hours of work I just did. But I guess that's hard to understand for someone who can't even be bothered to get out of bed before noon.”

Aiba managed to ignore the justified stinger. “We both know that this is not at all about your condition. It's about Jun. You just couldn't resist humiliating him again.”

Kazuhas handmaiden was used to the banter between the princess and her brother- But now she seemed to sense something being different from the usual. With a short bow she excused herself, leaving the room with a worried look on her face.

“This is NOT about him” Kazuha said, folding her arms in front of her chest. “First of all he is not the only one affected by my decision. Second of all he was the one asking for the last slot. If he hadn't insisted on that he would have had his turn already.”

“No. You canceled because he was about to propose to you! And you just couldn't let this happen, right?!”

Kazuhas rolled her eyes. “In this case, shouldn't he thank me for postponing it all the more? Today he would have proposed to a bitter, tired woman who wants nothing more than hitting the feathers as fast as possible. And in three days he'll propose to a well-rested person. It's going to be the white hall, too. I couldn't imagine a better place.”

“Don't give me that crap!” Aiba answered louder than he had planned. His sister flinched a bit in surprise.

“You are always looking down on him, playing with him, humbling him! You treat him like he's not worth more than the soil underneath your feet! He deserves better than being disrespected like that! Am I wrong? ”

The princess did not answer. Her facial expression was a mixture of fear, guilt and anger.

“Did he ever treat you badly? Hurt you? With actions or words?”  
  
Kazuha shook her head, looking defiantly at her brother.

“Can't you see how much of a great person he is? If you would just bother to get to know him-”  
  
“I get it, okay?” Kazuha cut in. “He is pretty, kind and capable. He is just perfect. And that's what I hate about this whole matter.”

Dumbfounded Aiba stared back at his older sister.

“Why? Shouldn't you be happy that your future husband is not an asshole?”

“That's not the point.” Kazuha retorted.

“You know what I don't understand?” Aiba said, trying to hold himself back from speaking even louder. “YOU were the one defending him in the beginning. You were the one telling father how important an alliance with the Eastern Realms are. How big of a chance this is. You were behind the idea of this marriage. What made you change your mind?”  
  
The princess sighed. “I did not change my mind at all. I still think marrying prince Jun is a good decision. So there is no reason for you getting this agitated. It's just...very bad timing.”

“So if you are still seeing it as a political measure, why don't you just pull through with it already? It doesn't make sense at all. You changed.”

Kazuha affected a laugh. “You are the one to talk. Since Jun came here you are completely captivated by him.”

Aiba could feel that he was blushing.

“And how come it's not him complaining to me, but you? Why did you take his side so quickly? You told me you believe in me. You said you would respect my actions and decisions, remember? You always acted like you cared. It doesn't feel like you do right now. You've never asked me how I feel about him or the situation. And there is no point in talking to you about that matter now, because you are not interested in anything that would harm your new Jun-centric world view in any way. It's you who has changed.”

“That's not true!” Aiba answered although he actually felt like Kazuha had a point there. “Of course I'm still supporting you! But I just can't keep on watching you destroying the future of this kingdom.”

“What a dramatic thing to say. I didn't know you even had any interest, less to say knowledge in politics.” Aiba saw anger flickering in his sisters eyes. He couldn't give in now.

“You should count yourself lucky that Jun never let you feel the consequences of your actions. And it doesn't even matter whether you want see him is a suitor, a friend or just a guest. Your behavior is unacceptable. I know marriage sounds scary. But you knew it would have to be done sooner or later. You can't just act like a spoiled brat!”

Kazuha just clicked her tongue, fueling Aibas anger all the more.

“Are you even listening to me?!” He shouted.

“Are we done here?” his sister answered in a monotone voice. “I'd really like to get out of these clothes. My day was long and tiring.”

“Ahh, yes. You worked so hard that you earned being a bitch for the rest of the week, huh? I know you see yourself as an all-knowing genius, an excellent ruler. But guess what. Real queens can't cherry-pick. You can't turn a blind eye to the things that are inconvenient. It doesn't matter how well you can hold audiences or how well you can handle the economy if you just ignore other apparent problems and tasks. If you can't do such a simple thing as being somewhat welcome a guest...if you can't even listen to him...you are weak. You are a lousy ruler! And you will never be anything else than a lousy, weak queen!”

As soon as these harsh words had escaped his mouth he regretted them a little. He couldn't tell how much of this was owed to his anger and disappointment. And although it felt incredibly relieving to finally put his sister in her place he feared that he had went too far.

Kazuha huffed and lowered her head.

“Do you really think I chose this? I thought you knew me better.” she said, sounding bitter. “I don't want to be queen. I never wanted it. But somebody has to do it, right?”

“That... is not enough reason to not giving your best...“ Aiba began, but his sister cut in.

“No, it isn't.” She didn't seem to be angry anymore. When she spoke up again, her voice sounded fragile. “And you're right. I'm weak. Sorry that I couldn't satisfy your... high expectations. But please, just let me be weak for these three days. I promise I will give my best afterwards.”

Aiba felt sorry, too. He loved his sister, regardless of how bratty or cocky she acted sometimes, regardless of how pissed he had been this evening, regardless of how much she deserved to be reprimanded from time to time. There was definitely remorse and shame in her voice right now. And weakness. He felt like his sister was facing a wall she couldn't climb over by her own.

“Let's just do it now” he said in a calm tone, taking his sisters hand. “Let's just get it over with.”

“What are you talking about?” Kazuha asked, confused as she was.  
  
“I feel like you need some help doing this. You are going to push this matter away from you again and again if we don't do anything. But the moment you overcome this hurdle everything will be easier for you.” He said, dragging his sister across the room in the direction of the great hall. “It doesn't really matter if it's during an official audience or in private at this point, right?”

“What?! Are you crazy?” Kazuha shouted, struggling, trying to fight against her brothers grip. “Let me go!”

“I'm just trying to help!”

Of course her brother was way too strong for her. Although Kazuha was trying to wrestle herself out of the situation with all her might, she was helplessly dragged around like a child.

“Please! Masaki, please!” she begged in panic, “Please, it's just these three days! I'll do it then, I promise!”

“If you can do it in three days you can do it now”

Aiba tried to shut out her miserable voice, the feelings of doubt an guilt. He felt like this would never end if he wouldn't step in. He was doing his sister a favor, even if she might need some time to thank him for it.

“No, you don't understand! Please!” Kazuha cried in anger and fear.

“I'm doing this for y-” her brother began explaining, but he was cut off by a familiar voice.

“Let her go.”

When Aiba turned around, he immediately let go of his sisters hand. Not because he had reconsidered or changed his opinion, but out of surprise.

He had never seen Ohno this serious before. His eyes were opened up wide, his brows furled, and although he hand not raised his voice, there was a sharpness and fierceness to it that sent shivers down ones spine.

“Are you okay?” he asked Kazuha, who was rubbing the spot on her arm where her brother had grabbed her. She nodded, but didn't look up.

“I'm..I'm sorry, okay? I didn't want to, but...but anyway, we're going to settle this matter between ourselves. This has nothing to do with you!” Aiba said, turning to his friend.

Instead of leaving, Ohno went straight past Aiba to face Kazuha.

“I'm sorry” he said. His voice sounded gentle again. “I think I get it now.”

“There is nothing to get” Kazuha answered, turning her body away from the two men.

Ohno touched her shoulder lightly. “The three days. Until I leave. An ultimatum.”

“Not now” the princess whispered with a glance to her brother.

“It's okay. He knows.”

“He does?” Kazuha exclaimed in shock.

“I do?” Aiba asked just as confused.

“We talked about it yesterday.” Ohno confirmed.

“Wait a minute...” Aiba stammered as the puzzle pieces came together in his mind.

Meanwhile, Kazuha stepped away from Ohno who was speaking up again.

“I'm sorry that I didn't understand it sooner, but...I thought you wouldn't want to and...you know...but I want to!”

“No” the princess answered, shaking her head.

“Wait a minute!” Aiba cut in again. “Are you saying that...”

It couldn't be. But it made so much sense. It explained everything from Ohnos talk yesterday to the three days until Juns next audience. But why didn't he noticed before? Why didn't they tell him from the beginning?

He felt deceived by his sister and one of his best friends, and most of all he felt incredibly dumb.

“Maybe we should just do it.” Ohno said, stepping closer to Kazuha.  
  
“How long has this been going on for?!” Aiba asked.

“SHUT UP! Both of you!” Kazuha snapped. The two men did what they've been told.

“I'm sorry to disappoint you, but these three days are not an ultimatum whatsoever. I'm not waiting for someone to act.” Kazuha finally raised her head.

“I will marry Jun. It's not even a real decision to make. There is no reason to panic.” She said, glancing at her brother.

“And there is no reason to be distressed.” She said, looking at Ohno. She clearly tried to keep her voice as stable as possible.

“I know that I've been unfair to all of you. I know I've hurt you. It's just...It's...”

Kazuha turned away again. “I didn't want to spend those last days with you as his betrothed. I didn't want you to watch today. I know I'm selfish. And weak.”

Aiba didn't know what to say to that. There was just so much new information to think about, so much to consider. He had not processed any of it yet.

“I think you are strong” Ohno said. “Stronger than you think”

“No. If I were strong we could get married.” Kazuha answered and sighed. “I thought about it. Many times. I could just disobey father – it's not like he is in a position to do anything against it anyway right now. Well, your house will go bankrupt eventually so we are going to step in and go bankrupt, too. And that means that the kingdom will be struck with poverty. And I'll have upset our most promising ally by rejecting their son.”

Ohno faced the floor now, and it was even harder for Aiba to guess how he was feeling.

“It's not impossible, you know. I'd just have to be bold enough to follow through with it, accepting the consequences. But I guess I'm not.”  
  
“There might be other ways, though” Aiba said. “We could find new allies. Lend money. Contract debts. We'd find a way.” He was surprised over himself, suddenly advocating against the marriage with Jun.

“Or I could just settle it all by marrying Jun. I worked out some conditions with Sho. He will get my hand in marriage if Saltshore gets economic support.”

Ohno raised his head. There was shock and dismay on his face.  
“No. If that is your reason, then...”

“I know it's the easy route. But it is what I decided on.” She said determined, almost defiantly.

“Easy? You are trying to do what is best for the kingdom, cutting back on your own personal wishes. That does sound like a strong person to me.” her brother said, trying to make up for what he had said to her before.

“Don't misunderstand me. I'm not doing it because I'm such a good person.” Kazuha answered. “The truth is I just don't want to be hated. I wish I could say I don't care about what people think of me. You, father, the public. But unfortunately I do. Me, of all people, right? So why are you both trying to make this even harder for me?”

“I just want to help...” Aiba stammered-

“Help? Well I have a few suggestions. How about you ask your new best friend Jun whether he has some unmarried sisters?”

“I got your point.” her brother answered, slightly hurt. “But...”

“If you want to help just let me have my three days. Be mad, be angry, be disappointed. But leave me alone. Will you do that for me?”

“I...” Aiba began as suddenly the door was swung open again.

“This is a private conversation!” Kazuha snapped at the servant entering.

“Forgive me, your highness.” He huffed. His face was white as chalk. “But this is an emergency. This is about the king.”

 –

 The sun was shining brightly, the air was warm and filled with flowery scents, and the grass and other plants glistened in a lush green.

 _What a beautiful day_ , Aiba thought as he payed attention to his surroundings. _The gods must be mocking us._

He had hoped to be able to escape the high ringing of the temple bells in the gardens, but of course it was in vain. It wasn't even an unpleasant sound, but just thinking about what they symbolized send a shiver down his spine.

With a shaking hand he unfastened the top buttons of his costume. In the warm sunlight, black was not the best color to wear.

“How are you?” Jun asked from behind him, laying a hand on Aibas shoulder. He had noticed Jun following him a while ago but didn't have the courage to engage in a conversation with him on his own.

“As good as can be expected under the circumstances.”

“Sorry. I shouldn't have asked such an insensitive question.”

Aiba shook his head. “It's fine, really. It does not feel slightly as bad as I thought it would.”

“Oh.” Jun responded. “I think grief can take sometime before it shows itself.”

“Maybe. But maybe I've already grieved enough when he got sick. The man who died yesterday wasn't my father anymore.”

He remembered how he would visit his father every day just to see less and less of his person in his dim eyes. It had been sad, frustrating and scary, but Aiba had already come to terms with losing his father weeks ago.

“I see.” Jun said sympathetically. “You...did good back there in the temple.”

“Thank you.” Aiba said and smiled honestly. That compliment meant a lot to him. When he had offered to take over the preparations for the funeral and memorial service he had been afraid of the responsibilities, but everything had went well so far.

“I just wanted to take some pressure off my sister.”

“Were they close, your sister and your father? She cried quite a lot."

Aiba sighed. “When mother died it was the other way around. At her funeral she was so composed and mature, while I was bawling my eyes out.”

Jun nodded, unsure what he should say next.

“I don't think it's our father she cried over today.”

Maybe she cried because it was certain that she would become queen. Because she thought of all the privileges and duties that would come with that position.

“I really don't want to pressure her any further” Jun said. “I should give her some time. My audience was further postponed anyway, I can wait a few days longer.”  
  
“You are too kind.” Aiba said. “I'm sorry that all of this is causing you so much trouble.”

“It's not your fault, is it? It just feels... ironic. It's almost as if it's a sign of some sort. Someone clearly doesn't want me to marry her, right?” Jun laughed.

Aiba smiled bitterly and felt his stomach beginning to ache. He had not told Jun about the conversation he had with Kazuha before. There was no point in worrying him unnecessarily. After all, his sister has decided on marrying him, right?

“Is it really all right for me to join you on the pilgrimage? It sounded like a pretty personal ritual.” Jun asked in a clear attempt to change the subject a little.

“It's fine, don't you worry. First of all there is no rule deciding who can or has to go. And he is the king...I mean was the king, so it's not surprising to anyone that we'll be in a slightly larger party. Besides, you won't be the only non-family member. There will be guards and servants. Also, our destination – our family's summerhouse- is not far from Saltshore, so Lord Ohno will accompany us for most of the way.”

It really was ironic. The gods were either incredibly cruel or merciful, granting Ohno and Kazuha more time together before they would have to say goodbye.

“What surprises me more is that you really want to join us. We'll try to get this over with as fast as possible, so it won't be a pleasant journey.”

“What else is there to do? Besides, I'm curious to see another part of this kingdom, even if the circumstances are less then delightful. And, to be honest, I really like this custom. Returning the ashes of the dead to the place where they were born. A ritual to bid farewell to a loved one. It has a sense of completion to it, don't you think?”

“Heh. It still amazes me that father managed to make life just a little bit more difficult for us, even after his death. Not that it is his fault, but If he had been born here like Kazuha and myself it would have made it so much easier.”

“Oh, That's right! You're also responsible for the preparations of the trip. How is it going?”

“It's not as tough as it sounds. There is not much left to do.” Traveling with Ohno made everything a lot simpler. His men provided extra safety and possibilities to transport luggage.

Jun nodded. “But that's good, right? That means you have some time for yourself, to release some tension.”

Aiba wasn't sure that time for himself was what he needed at the moment. “I'd prefer some distraction by work if I'm being honest.”

“How about another kind of distraction? Is there something you want to do? A place that calms you down?”

Aiba didn't take long to come with an idea.

“Actually, there is.” With a shy smile he turned to Jun. “Would you like to join me?”

 –

 “I'm such an idiot.” Aiba whimpered. “I knew it. I knew it and I still thought...I thought...”

“Stop it.” Jun said calmly. “It's not such a big deal.”

“It has been weeks. Of course they're gone. It's just natural, it was obvious. It's just...”

He hadn't expected the magnolia trees to be in full bloom anymore. But there weren't even pink puddles on the ground, no white blotches, not a single trace left of the blossoms he loved so much.

“I should have come here earlier. And now it's too late.”

Aiba knew that he shouldn't cry over some withered flowers, but he still felt himself tearing up.

“Things are changing so fast. We can never catch up. It's over before we even notice” He whispered. Maybe he should have visited his father more often. Maybe he should have used his time more wisely why he had still been his father. Maybe he should have talked to Kazuha sooner. But there was no way he could change these things anymore. And it hurt so much.

“I'll show you a trick.” Jun whispered softly in Aibas ear. “Close your eyes.”

His warm breath on his skin sent a pleasant shiver down Aibas spine.

“ _In the pink-colored shadow_

_Captivated by the sweet scent of magnolia_

_I listen to your heartbeat”_ Jun recited.

“Remember how it felt like when you made the poem. Think of what you thought of that time. What you wanted to convey and express with your words.”

Aiba did. He remembered how nervous he had been and how he wouldn't want this moment to end. How well the magnolia trees with all their colors and fragrances had complimented Juns indescribable beauty. He remembered how close they had been, sitting on the small bench, enjoying the view.

He breathed in slowly and felt himself coming down. Slowly, determined he walked towards the bench that was now engulfed in a deeply green.

“I believe that is were our poems stem from.” Jun commented, following Aiba. “It's an attempt to capture a moment so we won't forget it. And even though the situation might have changed, even if you can not go back in time, it is not completely over. As long as you remember your poem you can still feel that moment.”

Aiba smiled as he sat down next to Jun again.  
  
“There is something I always wanted to tell you. This poem...” he made a dramatic pause to built up his courage and look Jun directly in the eyes. “It's about you.”

Aiba wasn't sure which reaction he had anticipated from Jun. A flattered smile maybe, a surprised look in his eyes. But definitely not a deep, relieving groan.

“Ahh, I would have felt so stupid if it had been for someone else” he said, laughing. “You know, all the time I was hoping it was meant as a response to my poem, but I wasn't sure and...” Aibas confused facial expression shut Jun up. “Wait, it's not?”

“Y-, You knew it was meant for you?”

“Well you never told me before, but I just assumed -”

“And what poem of yours are you talking about?”

“Oh” Jun answered, averting his face. “I guess you didn't get that one then.”

He cleared his throat before speaking up again.

 _“I never want to forget_  
_Your Smile, brighter than the sun_  
_When I first met you”_

“That was meant for me?” Aiba asked as a bright and fuzzy feeling was spreading in his stomach.

“I blended some moments there so there is no wonder you didn't notice. When we first met your smile was pretty awkward.”

“Thanks.” Aiba said. “I suck at smiling when I have to. I look hilarious.”

“But I remembered your smile when I helped you up from the floor back there. It was the warmest smile I've ever seen.” Jun whispered.

“Wait...does that mean you already kind of... liked me when we had the poem competition?” Aiba asked in bewilderment.

“That's pretty obvious, isn't it?” Jun answered in a small voice. 

“Wow. I mean... I always thought I was the one who...you know. I thought I was just imagining there was a chemistry back then, but” It was hard to put his thoughts into words. Aiba was not prepared for this. “But all this time you were feeling the same?”

 Jun nodded without looking up. “I think I liked you since the moment I first saw you.”

 For a short time they both stayed silent, taking in everything they had heard and said so far. Aiba was the one who started to speak again.

 “When I noticed I liked you, I felt stupid. You see, when I was younger I read a lot of old fairy tales and legends. I adored how the heroes risked their lives for a girl they hardly even knew. I wondered how it would be like, meeting a person for the first time and just know that you'd belong together. But I also remember how Sho would always say that love at first sight was just a trope, a convenient plot element. So when I look back and realize that this...feeling I have was there from the beginning I saw you, I feel so naive. I'm afraid...afraid that it's not legit. That I have no reason or right to say that I like you because it's just not possible. I'm sorry if that sounds weird to you.”

 “Well, I think Sakurai is right.” Jun said. “There is no such thing as love at first sight.”  
  
Aiba bit his lips and faced the ground.

 “When you meet a person for the first time you can't really fall in love. But you may catch an interest in their cute smile or beautiful eyes. You may instantly adore the way they hold their cup or how they walk, although you can't even explain what's so special about it. How nice they smell. What's wrong with enjoying these small parts, fragments of a person? You don't need a justification for that. Good first impressions are a gut feeling but that doesn't mean that they can't be sustained. When you spend time together you will learn more about an other person, right? You will find even more traits you like. You'll might notice how caring and cheerful they can be. How adventurous and outgoing they are. These feelings are just as valid as the ones you had before. And they won't cancel each other out, but stack up. I don't think you can measure or decide how much time it has to take. It just happens.”

“That sounds great and all...” Aiba answered, not daring to look in Juns direction.

“And I would agree. But isn't that still pretty naive, though? People aren't perfect, right? If you're just liking them for their good traits because your gut told you to do so...”

 Jun snickered. “Of course you get to know other things about them, too. You realize how noisy and rude they can be because they speak up before they elaborate. And you wonder how clumsy a person can be, or why you even put up with some of their crazy ideas that were not thought through at all.”

 “Oh.” _That sounds so much more like it._

 “But in end you still find yourself chuckling about the fun things you experienced together. You want to get to know them even better, what they like for breakfast and dinner, what their favorite book is. How they look when they are sad or happy. What face they make when they are sleeping. And you know that you want to be by their side, despite all of the times you've rolled your eyes at them today. That's when I realized I was in love.”

 Aiba slowly turned his head. Jun was still looking at the green grass in front of them.

“Did you just say that you're in love with me?”

 “So you KNOW your ideas are crazy!” Jun answered, turning his head so suddenly, Aiba feared his neck would snap.

 “Say it again” he demanded with a triumphant smile on his lips.

“No way” Jun answered. His face was as red as a tomato. “That's embarrassing.”

 “Okay, then I'll say it.”

 “Don't you dare!” Jun protested. “You can't just say something like that after an announcement.”

 “That's unfair! How am I supposed to say it then?”  
  
“You will come up with something.” Jun tried to say as casual as possible, but his face and ears were still flaming red.

“I thought you didn't like my ideas.”

 “I just said they were crazy. And you even admitted it yourself!”

 Aiba gently took Juns hand in his own. It felt warm and tender.

 “On a second thought, just don't say anything at all...” Jun breathed.

 He was right. There was nothing Aiba could say that would convey what he felt right now, holding Juns hand, looking him deep into his eyes. He just wanted to stay this way for hours, longer even, just being close to him. Knowing he was being loved. And although there were so many things troubling him lately, he somehow felt at peace at this very moment.

 “We can't turn back time.” Jun said after a gentle kiss. “But there will be another spring.”

 “Will you remind me to go see the magnolia trees in time?” Aiba asked.

 “We will watch them together. I promise.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven – In which Aiba experiences the joy and danger of traveling

 

Insisting on sharing a tent with Jun may have been one of Aibas better ideas. The argument of saving resources and space had been valid enough to not raise any suspicions and it was incredibly rewarding to wake up next to a beloved person, especially after a short and restless night.

Just weeks before Aiba had been afraid of even speaking to a sleepy, grim Jun in the morning. Now he was softly kissing him awake while stroking his tousled hair. He had enough experience to not expect any sweet words or smiles from Jun at this time of the day. But just watching him getting a quick wash, brushing his hair or dressing himself was satisfying enough for Aiba. Being together for just this short time alone felt intimate and honest, like they had a little world of their own.

It also fascinated him how good Jun was looking, even though their accommodation was more than simple and he had to dispense with his usual luxury beauty rituals. Where one could easily see the tiredness and exhaustion in Aibas face, Jun was still gorgeous. Somehow he worked this rough look with ease.

“Breakfast?” Aiba said with a smile.

With a soft grunt Jun put on his belt and boots and clutched his cloak.

Although summer had already begun it was a chilled, foggy morning. Waking up before sunrise only contributed to the bleak atmosphere. The closer they came to the north the colder the air would become.

When both princes arrived at the campfire they were surprised to see that Kazuha and Ohno were already in the middle of eating.

“You? Already awake?” Aiba asked his sister as he sat down next to her.

“I'm not sleeping, yes. But being awake is a whole different thing” she muttered, clutching a cup of what Aiba assumed to be tea.

“You're cold, aren't you?” Jun remarked. Without waiting for an answer he put his traveling cloak around Kazuhas shoulders and sat down next to Ohno.

“Thank you.” Kazuha whispered, looking into the flames. She slowly grabbed the cloak to pull it in tighter.

Ohno frowned, but since Jun was sitting next to him he didn't seem to notice. With those two men seated right beside each other, their differences in appearance were even more obvious than usual. Alone their traveling clothes were as different as day and night, Juns being finely woven, ornate and elegant, Ohnos being simple, run down and dirty.

“So, about today's route...” Aiba tried to keep the conversation going after taking some bites of bread.

“If we can keep our pace we should reach the crossroads near Stonemill in a few hours. We can set camp in Blackwell Forest.” Ohno answered, finishing his apple.

“Blackwell Forest?” Aiba asked, wrinkling his forehead. “I always thought the forest was east of the mountains.   
  
“It is.” Sho proved his prince right, passing him a map. “The main road runs west of the mountains.”

“I recall that we agreed on taking the main road...” Jun commented in a non-judgemental way.

“This is the way we took on the way down to the capital” Ohno replied, shrugging.

“I'm sorry for the sudden interruption, your grace, but taking the forest road would save us two whole days,” Chinens high-pitched voice startled Aiba a little. He hadn't noticed Ohnos squire sitting nearby. He blended into the background even better than his lord did.

“That may be so.” Aiba said with a look at the map. The way through the forest seemed to be a shortcut indeed.

“But what about the carriage and wagons?” Jun asked.

“True, the road isn't paved, is it?” Sho seemed to share Juns concerns. “Won't the terrain slow us down?”

Kazuha stared at Ohno in anticipation. The older ones face was hard to read as always, but he seemed to be taken aback by the sudden critique.

“The road was in an excellent condition when we traveled south.” Chinen justified his lords opinion in an attempt to help. “And it's definitely broad enough for the carriage and wagons.”

“I think it's better to take the easy route than to risk running into complications.” Sho said firmly, looking at Aiba.

“I just don't see the problem” Ohno muttered more to himself.

“The main road seems to be the safer option.” Jun agreed, nodding.

“No offence, your grace” Chinen butted in again, “but we are close to Saltshore now. We know these woods and the pathways and roads better than any map could. And we've followed Lord Ohnos lead up until now, haven't we?”

“Actually, Prince Masaki is the leader of our party.” Jun responded sharply.

“But it's true that I've decided to let Lord Ohno choose our path.” Aiba said, winning a pleased smile from Chinen and a sour look from Jun.

Maybe this whole matter had nothing to do with the path at all. As much Aiba wished to stay out of this quarrel he knew that the final decision was his to make.

“So? What will it be?”

Aiba cleared his throat. “I see why you are worried, but I don't think there is a reason not to trust Lord Ohno with his decision.” He avoided Juns gaze. This choice was based on what he thought was best in the situation. He didn't want to take any sides, and he hoped Jun would understand that.

“The forest path it is then” Sho said, nodding. Aiba noticed the disappointment in his voice. There was something off with Sho lately. He just couldn't put a finger on it. Something about how he behaved and talked reminded Aiba of some nagging questions and worries he had been pushing away lately.

 

–

 

“Sho! A word?” Aiba asked his counselor vigorously after breakfast.

“Of course” Sho responded , raising his eyebrows.

They left the saddling of their horses to other servants and took a little walk around the small campsite.

“What is the matter?” Sho asked his prince, sounding slightly worried.

Aiba had spent breakfast deliberating about his uneasiness with Sho until all of these suspicions had crystallized into one thought.

“You gave counsel to my sister regarding Jun.” Aiba said. He made it sound like he was stating a fact, although he had no idea or proof what actually had been spoken between Sho and Kazuha.

“I did.” Sho responded. “That is what counselors ought to do.”

Aiba didn't really want to deal with smug answers right now. It showed in the rough tone of his own voice.

“She told me that you helped her drawing up conditions for her engagement with Jun. And at the same time you were working together with Jun, fleshing out not only his proposal but also his conditions, right?”

“I see nothing wrong with this.” Sho said calmly. “It's easier to find a common denominator when you can observe from both sides.”

“But you didn't leave it at that.”

Sho didn't respond immediately as he waited for Aiba to explain himself further. There was a sense of nervousness about him that signalized Aiba he was on onto something.

“You knew about the two of them, didn't you? Kazuha and Ohno.”

“Knowing would be exaggerated. It was nothing but a hunch.”

Aiba stopped dead to look Sho in the eyes. Sho stared back.

“So how come you advised Kazuha against marrying Satoshi then?”   
  
“I...” Sho uttered hesitantly, unable to cope with Aibas sudden accusation.

“The ' _easy route'_ , huh? Was it your idea or did you just push her in that direction?”

Sho exhaled heavily and averted Aibas gaze. He seemed to collect his thoughts.

“First of all I never urged her to do anything. All I did was showing her the options she had. The decision is and was hers alone.” He looked back into Aibas eyes with confidence.

“And secondly I'm expected to find a solution that is best for the kingdom. So naturally Kazuha marrying prince Jun would be my personal preference.”

“But you know she would be heartbroken. She and Ohno, both of them.”

“You want to tell me you would have been happier with her rejecting prince Jun?”

“About that.” Aiba said, this time in a lower voice. “You advised me to ignore my feelings towards Jun. You wanted me to forget about him.”

Sho nodded.

“I did not quite follow your advise.” Aiba said, looking down.

“Oh, I noticed” his counselor responded glumly.

“But you know what?” Aiba replied. “I'm glad I didn't. There is so much I would not have experienced otherwise.” He didn't want to let Sho in on too many details, especially not the juicy ones. But somehow Aiba expected him to know about them anyway.

“I'm happy to hear that.” Sho said dryly. He didn't sound very convincing.

“What is the matter with you? Why do you keep on encouraging me and Kazuha to turn away from our happiness?” Aiba asked, almost offended. How could his closest friend not want him to feel good?

Sho sighed. “That's not what this is about...it's just...I want you to be happy! I really do. I care about you, both of you! And for that it's necessary to think about how your decisions will turn out in the long run. So when you say that you're pleased with how things are right now I'm glad.”

He grabbed Aibas shoulders with both of his hands, facing him head-on.

“But it won't stay that way. And it's my duty to remind you of what could come your way and to warn you as early as possible. I don't claim my predictions to turn out right all the time, but ignoring them might do more harm than taking them into consideration. And so I still stand by my word and counsel in this matter.”

Aiba gulped. “I don't understand. I just can't imagine Jun wanting to hurt me in any way.”

“Maybe I'm wrong, you know?” Sho sounded bitter. “Maybe you won't mind being nothing but an affair. Maybe it won't bother you that he will share a bedroom with your sister and not with you. That you will only get to be by his side when it's convenient to him. That you can only touch his hand when nobody is watching. Being in love with a man is one thing, being in love with your sisters husband is a whole other.”

“If it means I can be with him...” Aiba stammered. “I will endure it.”

Sho breathed in sharply. “We will see. I just don't want you to waste your time on a man who belongs to someone else. I don't think you can imagine how much it will hurt.”

“And you can't imagine how much he means to me. I don't think could never find someone who loves me as much as he does.”

“I do.” Sho sputtered out. There was an awkward moment of silence until Sho finally let got of Aibas shoulders.

“I mean...I _do_ think there are other men around that could make you happy...”

“Okay.” Aiba whispered, unable to comprehend what just happened.

“It's really not like that!” Sho assured him with, but he was blushing.

“I get it.” The prince answered with a troubled smile. “Thank you. I will...think about your advise.”

 

–

 

When Aiba came back to his already saddled horse the thoughts in his head were still spiraling and tumbling. Absentmindedly he petted his stallions neck and checked the equipment.

He noticed Ohno and Chinen standing nearby, engrossed in an intensive discussion. Aiba knew his friend as relatively taciturn, even towards his own squire. Now he looked rather invested, angry even, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his brows furrowed.

The scene intrigued Aiba. When he walked over as causal as possible, both men were too focused on their conversation to see him coming.

“I told you to let it be. You have no business in this matter” Aiba heard Ohno say.

“I'm just trying to help...” Chinen responded in his usual frail voice. “It is my duty and honor to support you and your cause, my Lord. And there is nothing I'd rather do...”

“Support does not mean taking my personal matters into your hands!” his lord answered. “So if I ever hear of this again I'll - “ Ohno stopped mid-sentence as he noticed his friend joining them.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you...” Aiba said, conscious of guilt.

Chinen glanced around sheepishly. With an insincere smile on his face he bowed deeply and left, pretending to look after the preparations of the carts and carriages.

“He was surprisingly bolt earlier, wasn't he.” Aiba said as he watched the squire scurrying away. “Speaking up against Jun. I remember him being more...”

“Intimidated?” Ohno completed the sentence. “Yes. Me too. It's good that he finally makes up his own mind, but...” He sighed. “Now his actions are getting so unpredictable.”

Aiba nodded. “How are you holding up?” he asked carefully.

“Good” his friend responded without showing any emotion, but he then intuitively glanced over to Kazuhas carriage. In front of it the princess was talking to Jun. She was giving him back his cloak with a shy smile.

Ohnos facial expression hardened. Was it jealousy, anger or regret he was feeling?

Aiba just didn't know what to say to him. Should he comfort him? Apologize?

“He is a good man, right?” The older one asked suddenly. “All of his courtesy is not an act, is it? He cares for her, yes?”

“I think so” Aiba answered without hesitation. “He is...not in love with her or anything. But his warmth is definitely not a lie.”

“I'm glad for her, then.” Ohno whispered.

Aiba didn't believed him.

“Unfortunately it's not that easy to forget about someone.”

“I'm not trying to forget her. I could never do that.”

“She won't forget you either.” His friends comment evoked a smile on Ohnos face.

“Maybe. But I'm relieved knowing she will be fine.”

 _With a husband who can not love her as much as she deserves?_ Aiba chose not keep his doubts to himself.

“Do you know why she avoided spending time with Prince Jun so much?” Ohno asked in a low voice while he was still observing Kazuha and Jun. The prince was lending her a hand as she climbed in the carriage. Somehow this image made Aiba feel uneasy.

“She was afraid she'd actually fall or him. She knew it would happen eventually.”

“Oh” was the only thing Aiba managed to say, not sure what to do with this information.

“She didn't want to hurt my feelings, I guess. So as you see...there is nothing left to do for me” he whispered, finally averting his gaze.

“Masaki. Just make sure he treats her well, will you?”

“Yes.” Aiba croaked. The queasy feeling he hated so much was back yet again.

 

–

 

“After that we hung out around the stables. Just sitting down in the hay, talking about nonsense, you know how it is. We were quite noisy. Soon we heard someone coming from the servant rooms . We thought it was the stable master checking up on the horses. But guess who entered instead!”

Aiba tilted his head slightly. “Definitely not the stable master then.”

“No. It turned out to be this arrogant duke who had harassed the poor stable girl earlier. He seemed to be pretty drunk, too. Toma and I thought he might be creeping around in search of the girl again. So we kept our cover behind one bale of straw, disguised our voices and started talking to him like we were ghosts or something.”   
  
“What did you say?” Aiba asked, snuggling closer. The hard cot both of them were sitting on was rather uncomfortable, but huddling together didn't feel bad at all.

“I can't really remember” Jun chuckled, “But I think we just insulted him a lot and threatened that we'll cut off his toes of if he wouldn't stop stalking this girl.”

“Cut off his toes?” Aiba couldn't help laughing. “That's the best thread you came up with?”

“The guy was pretty impressed by it though. He thought the horses were talking to him.”

“You've got to be kidding me! Horses can't cut off toes!”

“I'm sure he didn't think this whole talking horse thing through. In our finale I kicked a bucket that was lying around and Toma made some howling noises. The guy fled the stables head over heels. And that is what the stable girl story was all about.”

“Wow. So you were heroes, rescuing that girl from a creep!” Aiba said proudly, as if it had been his doing.

“In my opinion there is nothing glorious about some drunk guys talking shit” Jun said, shrugging. “And considering the other dumb things that happened this night...”

“Oh, tell me! Pretty please?” Aiba asked, unable to hold back his excitement. If he was a a dog he would have waggled his tail.

Jun made a dramatic pause and raises an eyebrow, pretending to refuse Aibas request. Aiba gently lay his head down on Juns shoulder. The nights were surprisingly chilly, which was a great excuse for having some extra body contact. Not that he expected Jun to have anything against being so close to each other in the first place.

They had to hold back their affection outside of this tent. This was why these moments of intimacy and warmth were even more important to Aiba.

“If you want to know so badly...” Jun said to build up some suspense. “So when we returned to Tomas chambers to drink some more I suddenly had the urge to pee. I went into the next room to seek for the chamber pot. But the next morning I realized that I had actually peed into one of the vases I was supposed to bring back to one of my sisters for a present. So much for being a hero.”

Aiba just loved how dorky and adorable Jun was when he was embarrassed. How his shoulder wiggled when he laughed. Aiba couldn't help himself laughing with him every time.

“You really can be a pain in the ass, huh?” Aiba said, grinning.

“Let's just say that kissing you was not the craziest thing I did being drunk.” Jun responded with a warm smile. “That were two stories in a row. It's your turn now.”

“I think I run out of drunk stories.”

“And I think you are capable of doing some weird things without alcohol.”

“Hey!” Aiba complained and raised his head. “Wait, I guess you're right...” he gave in seconds later. “Well I do remember I have a story about chamber pots, too.”

“I'm glad we finally talk about serious topics” Jun joked. “Hit me.”

Aiba didn't hesitate. He had never told this story to anybody, but with Jun it was fine.

“When I was young I was terribly afraid of the dark” he began. “When I was laying in my bed at night and couldn't sleep, I did not dare to even open my eyes. Just the thought of everything being just as dark as with closed eyes, or seeing something move in the corner of the room...I just couldn't bear it. I only felt save under the blanket, so leaving the bed was impossible.”

Jun nodded. He was smiling, but it didn't felt like he was looking down at Aiba.

“When I had to pee at night I was so afraid I didn't even dare looking for the chamber pot. So I wet my bed a lot.”

“There are lot of kids wetting their beds, don't worry.”

“I know. But I was already about 7 or 8, so I tried to keep it a secret. Of course Kazuha found out.”

“Uh-oh” Jun commented. “So she started teasing you about it?”

“Of course, just like siblings do. She used it as leverage when she wanted me to shut up about something. Sometimes she still mentions it when we quarrel. I wouldn't be surprised if she told you someday in the future just because she's mad at me.”

“I'll be prepared” Jun laughed, gently caressing Aibas hand. “That sounds like a real petty thing to do.”

“There is another part to the story she won't tell you, however” Aiba said, smiling. “When she found out about these incidents she started sneaking into my room.”

“To scare you?”

Aiba shook his head. “For months she was sleeping in my bed so that I could wake her when I was getting scared again. She was taking the role of the caring big sister surprisingly serious.”  
  
“That is adorable. Besides all of the quarreling you two are actually pretty close, aren't you?”

Aiba hesitated. “I hope so. Lately I don't feel as close to her as I did before. There is so much that is left unspoken between us. But as you know she was always reclusive when she was feeling unwell.”

Jun nodded. “I remember that story you told me about what happened when your mother died. It helps me understand her behavior right now. I'm still worried of course. She eats even less than usually and always looks so frail. I'd really like to help her somehow, be there for her. But she does not allow that just yet. Losing a parent is hard to cope with.”

“I'm not sure this is all about father. She doesn't like traveling, so maybe that gets to her stomach, too. And there might other reasons...”

 _Becoming Queen. Giving up the person she loves._ Those things he could not tell him.

“She is afraid of marrying me, right?” Jun looked Aiba straight in the eyes. “She doesn't like me after all. Be honest with me.”

“N-No! That's not right. That's not the issue here!” Aiba said, knowing he didn't sound convincing although he was not lying. Ohno had been thinking the same way after all. “I think she has taken a liking to you. She is not in love with you or anything but there clearly is sympathy! She talks and laughs a lot about you.”

“She does what?” Jun asked in disbelief. “What is she laughing about?”

“Oh, she is really good in impersonating you. It's pretty funny actually.” Aiba had to snicker at the pure thought of it. “A few days ago she said she'll have to ask you to marry her in a straw sack or else this will be the first wedding were the groom will outshine the bride. She always says that you're more of a princess that she'll ever be.”

“Well, I don't think that's funny at all. Hey, why are you giggling?”

“Oh, come on” Aiba laughed, patting Juns shoulder. “She has a point there.”

Jun huffed and narrowed his eyes. He was clearly not approving.

“And where exactly does this show that she likes me?”

“You got the wrong idea! Those jokes don't come from a place of ridicule, but of admiration. It's the same way she teases me or Sho or Ohno, so it's a good sign. If she really doesn't like a person she is ignoring them completely.”

“Oh, you mean like she did the whole time?” Jun asked in an ironic uplifted tone. “That makes me feel better.”

Aiba sighed and laid his head down on Juns thighs. Jun intuitively began running his fingers through Aibas soft hair.

“I just think we could become friends if she'd just let me in. If she gave me the chance to understand her” Jun whispered.

“I know how you feel. There are so many issues that could be explained if we were all just honest to each other. ” Aiba responded. “But isn't it unfair of us to demand sincerity right now? I've been thinking that maybe we have to open up to her, too before expecting her to do the same.”

“And by opening up you mean...”

“I've been wondering when we should tell her about us.”

Jun gently caressed Aibas cheek. “Let's not burden her with that in these turbulent times. We should wait.”

“You're afraid it would change her mind about your engagement, huh? I don't think it would.”

“You can never know.”

“After the wedding then?”

Jun affected a laugh. “And what do you want me to tell her? _I know we've just taken our matrimonial vows but you should really know that my heart belongs to someone_ else.” he cooed as if he was an actor in one of those over-dramatic plays. “It's a political marriage. I'm pretty sure she's not suspecting me of being in love with her.”

“Of course she isn't.” _And she would understand these feelings all too well._ “We'd have to be more specific...”

“ _I'd love to conceive a child with you, but you must know that I'd rather have your brothers dick in my ass.”_

Jun was either not taking this seriously or tried to gloss over his own insecurity.

“Well _that_ was specific.” Aiba was a glad that Jun couldn't see his red face. Normally he was the first one to crack a dirty joke and wasn't sensitive when it came to foul language. But Jun talking about the two of them in this manner still made him blush.

“But I mean it. If we keep on doing this after the wedding you'll be cheating on her.”

“Telling her about it would neither excuse nor change this fact though. I'm all for honesty and I see where you are coming from. But withholding information can be for her own good.”

Aiba sighed and pressed his face against Juns thighs. “I still think she'd take it well” he muttered. “And this way we could have more freedom and wouldn't have to be afraid of the truth coming out.”

“Freedom? ” Jun scoffed. “That's cute... but naive. The more people know the more people will talk and condemn.”

“But Kazuha would never conde-” Aiba began before he was interrupted by Jun.

“It would still change the way she she looks at you, consciously or not. This is how it always goes. Trust me with this one” he said firmly while softly touching Aibas neck. “Everything would change. How people talk to you, what they tell you. What you get to see, what you're allowed to do. The way you work and socialize. And if you're not ready for that change you should overthink letting this side of you be known.”

“I don't get it” Aiba whispered and sat up slowly again. His shoulders felt heavy. “Why would people care so much my personal liking in the first place?”

“I wondered the exact same thing.” Jun said before averting his gaze. “I grew up watching my four older brothers having their first adventures regarding love and sexuality. Everyone's experience and struggle was different of course.

My oldest brother for example spent all of his allowance on courtesans and in brothels while my youngest one just fathered a bastard son.

Everyone made mistakes, everyone got their fair share of lectures and punishment from father. But they also got support and sympathy as it was all seen as part of growing up. So when I learned that I was interested in men I did not try very hard to hide it. I mean, I knew that it could get awkward and that some might not approve of my choice of...partners. Lovers. That some would find fault with it or mock me since it might not be a common thing. There are some prejudices after all. But it's not a crime either, so surely father would treat me with respect like my brothers, right? ”

Until now Aiba had watched Jun in silence. He had shared a lot of silly and moving stories about his friends and adventures these past nights, but this was the first time he talked about his family in a serious way. His eyes were stern, his upper body all tensed up.

“He did not treat you well?” Aiba asked carefully although the answer was obvious.

“In the beginning his reaction weren't unusual. He lectured me to keep my sexual preferences a secret. He argued it does not befits a prince to display such private things to the public. After that he avoided the topic in his conversations with me. It felt like he was turning a blind eye to it. He did care whether I followed his advice, but he never checked whether I needed his help and support in that regard.”

Aiba laid his hand in Juns. It felt unusually cold and hard.

“So he didn't accept it at all.”

“No. I was disappointed, but not too worried about it at first. Parents never approve of every single thing their children like or do, so I shouldn't be bothered by my father detesting one single aspect of my life, right?” He sighed and absentmindedly squeezed Aibas hand.

“The problem is that his whole attitude towards me changed. He treated me differently on all levels before I even realized it. He didn't invite me to the council meetings I had been a part of before. I got fewer privileges and chances than my brothers. I had to work twice as hard as them to get my work recognized, I had to train thrice as hard to get called a good fighter. It's crazy, isn't it? My interest in men IS part of my identity, but it doesn't make me a worse politician or tactician or warrior. It's frustrating.”

“Is that the reason why you're trying so hard all the time?”

Jun scoffed. “I'm giving my best because it's the right thing to do, because that's who I am. It's not because I'm trying to impress someone.”

Aiba couldn't really believe him. Maybe there was _some_ truth to his statement. Jun surely had been a stoic, hard-working person to begin with, but his fathers treatment surely poured fuel in his inner fire.

“So if he knows about your preference for men and thinks it hinders you from...being a good politician, why did he send you on a mission to marry a princess?”

“Good question” Jun answered. “He never told me. Maybe he ignored me so much that he forgot about it” he said in dry tone. “Or he thought I've changed. Maybe it's a challenge. And maybe...”

Jun whispered, “maybe he just tried to get rid of me.”

“Don't!” Aiba said alarmed, squeezing Juns tighter before pressing a kiss on his cheek. “He probably believes in your abilities.”

“At this point It doesn't even matter. I don't care about his reasons and expectations. I will do it because it's my duty. Because I _can_ do it, and I will prove it to myself.” 

Aiba didn't really know what to answer. Jun was determined, but Aiba wondered if was being honest with himself.

“I'm not saying your sister will react like my father, but someone definitely will. So if you want to know how that feels like you are free to try it. But I ask you to leave me out of it for the time being. “

“Okay” Aiba said. He already regretted agreeing without even thinking about it first. He knew he shouldn't base decisions on pity, especially when he was really bothered by the consequences. There was a reason he had started talking about this topic. He was uncomfortable with the situation as it was, and he needed to address his own feelings, too.

Fortunately for him, Jun had gotten better at reading Aibas expressions and body language.

“You're not happy with how this turned out” he commented in a neutral tone.

“I really don't know how I can explain it” Aiba began. It was always hard for him to express his emotions in a calm, cohesive way and right now his mind was all over the place. “I'm sorry that you had to make negative experiences and certainly don't want to push you too far...”

“But?” Jun asked, his right eyebrow raised in anticipation.

“I'm afraid” Aiba admitted in a low voice.

“Afraid of people not knowing?” Jun was clearly confused.

Aiba shook his head and took a deep breath.

“This is the first time I'm having such strong feelings for another person. I was done for the moment I first laid eyes on you, and since then I never stopped thinking about you. It doesn't matter whether I'm happy or sad, angry or excited, I just want to be with you and share my experience, my emotions with you. It feels like I completely lost my heart to you. I've never thought I'd actually find someone who makes me feel like this. And to be told that the other is feeling the exact way is just...”

“It feels amazing, doesn't it?” Jun asked with a shy smile.

“It's scary” Aiba said, kneading his hands nervously. “Because I can't believe that this is happening. I don't feel like it's possible.”

Juns face was showing that he was still trying to figure out whether Aibas statement was really sweet or a complaint. Aiba wasn't sure of this either.

“I feel so vulnerable. I don't want to get hurt.”

“I'd never want to hurt you” Jun breathed, cupping Aibas left cheek with one hand.

Aiba smiled, but turned his head away shortly after.

“Whenever we touch I wish we'd never have to let go of each other again. I regularly catch myself staring at you, smiling and giggling like an idiot. I'm trying to control myself, for your sake and for mine. But my feelings are overflowing so much that I don't think anyone could be fooled by my poor acting. And then I look at you and...”

“I know where this is going” Jun whispered.

“When we are together like this, where no one can see us you are so attentive and affectionate. But when there is even the slightest chance someone could see us, you keep it all to yourself. It's like you're an completely different person.”

“I just told you what this is all about” Jun responded. “I've had my experiences with how revealing your personal life to others affects your other ambitions.”

“Yeah. I know” Aiba said.

But that was exactly the point. Jun was acting professionally so often, Aiba was afraid that he didn't know where tactics end and real emotions began. But there was no way he could admit this to himself, let alone to Jun.

Aiba didn't even want to wonder about these things. He knew how goofy and coy Jun could be when the two of them were together. It felt real and there was no reason to doubt the emotions and love Jun showed him. But there still was this nagging fear of being neglected.

“I understand that you wouldn't tell people of your own accord. But if you wouldn't risk it for me...” Aiba whispered, while Jun watched him with a puzzled expression.

“You know you are not alone, right? Even if there will be problems and obstacles, I'll be there with you to overcome them. Please trust me.”

Jun sighed, lowered his head and began softly caressing Aibas right hand again.

“When I came here I had goals. Some of them were given by my father, others I chose for myself. I wanted to establish a good relationship with the elite of this kingdom, get to know the local culture, scout the political and economic situation...and the biggest and most important goal of all was to get your sister to marry me. I want to fulfill my duty. I want to show myself that I can work hard towards my goal. That I can not only satisfy, but also surpass expectations.”

Aiba nodded although there was no way Jun could see it. The faint sound of wind rushing through the trees outside was suddenly joined with the slow melodic rhythm of rain beginning to fall.

“So when I met you I was nervous. I couldn't deny that I was being attracted to you. There more I tried to think of you as a mere acquaintance the worse it got. And of course it didn't help that you seemed to reciprocate these feelings. But If I'd give in to my feelings and emotions it would keep me from achieving my goals. If anyone, if not the public would find out about us...”

Jun made a small pause, leaving the rest of the sentence for Aiba to finish in his head.

“When we kissed for the first time on the terrace back then I was terrified. I felt like my father was right. That loving you was a sign that I succumbed to the weakness that is holding me back. I thought that the only way was to ignore my feelings for you. But I soon noticed that this is not was overcoming your own flaws means. It actually means embracing and accepting your weakness, finding a way to live with it while still keeping on track.”

“I don't want to be your weakness” Aiba breathed with a heavy heart. “I want to be your strength.”

“ I decided that I want to be with you, even though that means risking everything I worked for until now. I wouldn't do that if I was was just playing with you, would I?”  
  
Aiba nodded slowly and Jun gave him a little kiss.

“I understand your frustration, but please don't make me choose between you and my duty. Maybe you haven't realized yet, but I'm already on a risky compromise here.”

The sound of rain grew louder and louder.

“You know what I just noticed?” he asked Jun in a small voice, instantly regretting it.

“Moments ago you were complaining over your father and others tying your love life and sexual preference to your ability to fulfill your duty. But right now you are doing it yourself. This is not a compromise, it's yielding to the close-minded views of others.”

“Well, there is no other way but -”

“Stand up and lay it on the line.” Aiba finished. “Name it. Distance yourself from all of these accusations. There has to be an other way, and we can find it.”

Jun frowned, letting go of his lovers hand. “You just don't get it. You can't get it if you haven't experienced it.”

“Well, that's just a knockout argument.” Aiba muttered, suddenly feeling chilly.

“Listen” Jun said, stroking Aibas back. “I think these moments when we are together, as short as they may become in the future...there are important to me. You are important to me. I'd rather have limited time with you than none. And if you feel the same, everything is settled.”

“Sure.” Aiba whispered, standing up. “It's getting late again. We should better go to sleep.”

He quickly laid down on his own camp bed, wrapping himself up in the soft fur blanket. As he slowly fell asleep listening to the heavy raindrops still falling on the tent he realized that they hadn't kissed each other good night

 

–

 

Aiba hated the rain. He hated how it had kept on pouring for days now, drenching absolutely everyone and everything without mercy.

The tents were damp and uncomfortable, the furs and blankets wet and not even the campfire was able to warm one up.

He also hated himself for agreeing with Ohno to take the forest road. The constant rainfall had transformed the earthy terrain into watery sludge which was difficult to travel trough. On some parts the path was ankle-deep in mud and they had to spend enormous efforts and time to safely bring forward all of the carts and wagons of their caravan.

At first they had halted the whole party when one single cart got stuck to avoid the caravan getting split up in different parts. But they soon had to notice that they wasted their time this way and decided to move forward the carts in their own pace. Wagons with heavy cargo fell back more and more while lighter carts joined the royal carriage in which Kazuha was traveling at the front.

The distance grew wider and wider, so much that single carts completely lost sight of the wagon ahead sometimes.

It was Aibas task to keep an overview. He constantly rode from head to tail of the caravan and back, regrouped guards and servants and assigned them to help out where it was most needed. It was tiring work, but he didn't mind that much. It actually helped him repressing his sorrows regarding the argument he had with Jun. Together with the rain the air had grown colder between the two of them. At the beginning of the journey the two princess were always seen side by side, but now Jun preferred to accompany Kazuhas carriage.

The general bad mood and frustration of his men affected Aiba additionally. The only thing that motivated him to keep going with an uplifting smile was the great promise of finally arriving at their goal soon. Thinking about dressing himself in dry clothing and sleeping in a warm bed was thrilling.

This morning Sho had sent out messengers to the staff at their summerhouse with orders to be prepared for their arrival. If they were quick enough they 'd might even get there before dusk.

Until then they all had to endure the cold rain and wind hitting their faces.

“Is everything alright?” Aiba asked when he caught up with the cart Ohno was conveying.

“We're doing fine” the older one responded. His face was hard to see under the big hood of his traveling cloak.

“We northern men are used to the weather. Although these downpours are definitely rare for the summer. I wished my lands would welcome us in a more gentle way.”

“Right. We are already on the territory of Saltshore” Aiba commented.

“Close to home, yes.”

_And that also meant close to saying good bye._

Aiba hesitated, but decided to ask again. “Are you sure you don't want to accompany us to the summerhouse? Spend...one last night together in a more cozy environment?”

"Thank you for the invitation. But my men are eager to get back to their families at Seameet. I don't want to force them taking unnecessary detours.”

“Unnecessary.” Aiba repeated in a low voice.

“My lord, shouldn't you make use of your remaining time, then? ” the high-pitched voice of Chinen proposed. “You've been holding back for days, letting Prince Jun pose as her personal bodyguard. Don't leave the field to him.”

Aiba expected Ohno to reprimand his squire, but he seemed to have grown weary.

“I won't leave my post here for such a hopeless endeavor.”

“I'll watch the wagon for you, my lord.”

Ohno just clicked his tongue.

“Well, I DO think she'd be happy to see you...” Aiba agreed, thinking about how lonely he felt not being close to Jun right now.

“Even if she's just going to watch from her window” Chinen added. “I mean the princess would surely appreciate it greatly...”

“If you promise to finally shut up about this whole matter once we get home” Ohno muttered and tightened his horses reins. Without waiting for an answer he set out for the carriage.

A pleased smile appeared on Chinens face.

“Sometimes I'm asking myself whether we are torturing him more than actually being of help to him.” Aiba commented in a rare instance of insight. “The situation is pretty hopeless for the two of them.”

“Maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions just now.” Chinen murmured.

 

-

 

A few hours later the rain still kept on falling. The road however had gotten more curvy and narrow so that part of the way got roofed over the thick foliage of the trees around them. The path got less and less muddy, and although it was still messy it shouldn't pose that much of a problem anymore.

Aiba just turned around the corner on his way back to the uttermost front of the caravan when he noticed a commotion. The carts and Kazuhas carriage were standing still. Had he been wrong with his estimate? Did one of the first carts get stuck?

“Whats wrong?” he heard Sho shouting. 

 _Weird. W_ hy did he sound so surprised?

Aiba spurred on his horse to catch up with the people on the front. When he passed Kazuhas carriage he saw dozens of their soldiers observing a giant tree trunk blocking the narrow path from one side to the other. There was no way to pass it with a cart.

“Maybe the tree was uprooted due to the heavy rain” Ohno proposed.

“No”, Jun answered sharply. The tone of his voice alarmed Aiba. “Look at the end. It was cut down on purpose.”

“But why-” Aiba started before he got interrupted by a loud scream.

“ALERT! ALERT!” he heard one of his men scream on the top of his lungs.

“It's an ambush!” another one shouted from way back the road.

Both him and Juns heads whipped around. “BACKUP!” they barked almost simultaneously.

Half of the soldiers drew their weapons and headed back the road while the rest kept an eye on the deep and thick forest right and left the road. There was no movement, no suspicious sounds of footsteps or the rustling of leaves, but Aiba was still all tensed up.

“What's going on?” Kazuha asked, popping her head out of her carriages little window.

„Stay inside!” Jun ordered in a sharp tone and the princess obeyed.

“We need to go, too! Check the situation.” Aiba stated, unsheathing his sword. “But we can't leave Kazuha without guard.”

“I'll stay here” he heard Ohno say from the side. “I'll protect her.”

In his hands he was holding a bow, on his back he carried a quiver filled with arrows. It was a mystery how he had managed to get those things from his luggage this quickly.

Ohnos face was determined and serious and Aiba was sure he would do anything to keep Kazuha safe. Besides that he knew that in contrast to Ohnos usual appearance and feeble impression he often gave to outsiders he was actually quite capable of fighting. The older one was an expert marksman and experienced in handling the two daggers he always carried around.

Jun knitted his brows in clear disapproval, but he was not the one to decide. Aiba nodded and showed Jun with a wave of his left hand to follow him back to the wagons at the far end of the caravan, leaving Kazuha with Ohno and Sho.

Aiba was nervous. The sword he was holding in his right hand felt strange and unfamiliar, which was hardly surprising. It was the weapon Jun had presented him with as a hospitality gift on the first day. From that point on Aiba had worn the sword proudly on every occasion he could. To the public, the finely crafted sheath was both a luxurious accessory and a sign of friendship between the two princes. For Aiba it had felt good to carry around something he got from the person he loved, even though the gift had been given more out of courtesy than deeper feelings back than.

He had wielded the sword a few times during practice, but he never had to use it in a serious situation like this.

“Your Grace!” Chinen addressed the two princes when they turned around the corner. Around him there were a few soldiers who were keeping a sharp lookout, some of them clearly wounded, but no sign of the attackers. “They surprised us! We got completely run over! They're after the cargo!”

“Where is the rest of our men?” Aiba asked, frowning.

“They are in pursuit of the raiders.” Chinen explained in a shrill voice. „The attackers split up in two groups. The group who grabbed most of the chests went down there“ he pointed into the woods right of the road. „The other group disappeared down this path“ he said, pointing to the woods left of the road.

“And I fear...“ the squire stuttered. “I fear they also took...took the chest with he urn...“

“They have fathers urn?!“ Aiba exclaimed. „But wasn't it supposed to be kept in Kazuhas carriage?!"

„I...I don't know your Grace, I'm terribly sorry! I just saw them hauling away some chests and caskets and I could swear I saw it...“ he said shakily. „I wanted to go after them, but I thought somebody should stay to secure the remaining goods...“

“We have to go after them.“ Aiba decided, dismounting his horse. The woods were too thick to ride through.

„We'll have to split up.“ Jun had already left his horse in the care of a present guard. He was unfastening the clasp of his coat. In a fight the heavy cape would only hold him back. “You want to go after the urn, right? I'll take the other group then.“

Aiba agreed, handing over the reins of his horse and his own coat to Chinen who stared at him with a frightened face.

„Be careful.“ Jun said before he disappeared into the bushes.

„You too“ Aiba breathed before he followed his suit.

It wasn't hard to find the trampled down trail left behind by the raiders and guards. The sound of fighting guided him through the wet and dark thickets. The attackers couldn't have come far, but the shouting seemed to be coming from a wider distance.

Every time Aiba turned around a tree or cleared the narrow path by cutting down low hanging branches he held his breath, expecting to be confronted with an enemy. But although he was advancing in a quick pace there was no one coming in sight, neither friend nor foe.

He heard the steady rain pattering on the canopy of leaves above him, heard his own heart pounding. Something felt off about the situation, but Aiba just couldn't lay a finger on it.

Just when he began to question whether he had lost track completely, he came across a small glade, only a few meters wide. The rain seemed to have soaked the little meadow so much it looked like a swamp. On the other side of the clearing, something caught Aibas eye.

There, between the roots of a gigantic tree laid a familiar chest.

Aiba almost charged across the meadow in a sudden outburst of relief, but he was able to hold back. This scene was suspicious.

_Be careful._

He tried to scan the area for danger. There was no sign of movement, but the bad lightning in the forest made it hard to be sure. He just had to take the risk.

The prince plucked up courage, sheathed his sword and started his sprint. The rain was lashing into his face, the soil beneath him caved in occasionally, but other than that nothing held him back and he made it to the chest.

A few slight glances confirmed Aibas assumptions. It definitely was the highly adorned casket he had been searching for and it was still locked.

Why would raiders leave such promising loot behind? It didn't look like someone lost it either. It was almost like someone had purposefully placed it -

 _Swoosh_.

A piercing pain in his right arm disrupted Aibas reasoning.

“IDIOT” he heard someone yelling from the thicket across the glade. “That's the wrong one!”

_No. It can't be._

A shiver went down Aibas spine. He immediately dropped the casket, spun his heels around and started running again.

He did not bother to look after the arrow that was still stuck inside his arm just beneath his shoulder. He didn't try to locate his attackers, didn't look back to see whether someone was following him. He just focused on getting back to the road as fast as he possibly could.

In his mind he tried to arrange the puzzle-pieces, to make sense of it all. As much as he struggled to keep his calm, fear and panic washed over him completely.

Had he already solved the riddle or was he just acting on his impulses right now?

If he was wrong about it, he wouldn't mind taking the blame.

_Jun. JUN. I must get to him._

He stumbled over rocks and roots, almost slipped on wet leaves, his clothing got caught on low branches. But he kept going on, kept on running as fast as his lungs and feet let him.  
There, between the narrow trees he caught a glimpse of promising light shimmering trough the foliage.

“Is there a sign of Jun?!” he yelled as soon as he arrived at the road.

“Your grace, your arm!” a surprised guard answered instead.

“What happened? What about the urn?” Chinen asked in a panicky voice.

“We need more backup! More men! After me!” Aiba screamed.

He didn't stop to rest or see whether his order was being executed. Instead, he headed straight for the woods on the other side of the road, where he had last seen Jun.

Again there was the sound of clashing swords and screams of pain but this time it felt nearer.

“Jun!” Aiba shrieked on the top of lungs. “Jun!”

Every time he breathed in, more devastation and dread filled his mind and body. There was no time to advance with caution. Every second could be too late.

“Jun!”

“Over here!”

Aiba never felt so happy to hear the other princes distressed voice. And there he was, only meters away. Juns bright robes stood out, even in the dim light. He was yielding his sword, facing three other men who were dressed in dark colored clothing. Further back Aiba could make out about four inanimate bodies laying on the ground.

Aiba instinctively reached for his sword, but when he tried drawing it a wave of pain rolled through his right arm. He cursed heavily, clenched his teeth and unsheathed the blade despite the painful protest of his body. He couldn't swing his weapon in this condition, so he quickly changed hands and joined Jun by attacking the closest foe.

His opponent had saw him coming and parried skillfully, but refrained from attacking himself. Aibas next blows were not as precise and powerful as usual, but that was not surprising. He was not used to fight with his left hand and the fear of losing Jun had clouded his mind. A trained swordsman could take him out in seconds. What he did right now was extremely dangerous and foolish. But somehow his opponent didn't act accordingly. He was only blocking and dodging Aibas attacks.

“Jun, get behind me!” Aiba yelled in a moment of epiphany.

The other one had just fought off one the remaining foes by cutting into his left shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” he replied in disarray, glancing over to Aiba. “Are you hurt?! Get back, I got this!”

“I said get behind me! They won't harm me!” Aiba insisted.

Juns opponent took Aibas distraction as his chance and launched a bold attack. Caught by surprise, Jun tried to dodge by stepping back, but he tripped over a root and tumbled, falling on his back.

“No!” Aiba shrieked in horror as he watched the catastrophe happen. Without thinking twice he charged towards Jun, ready to jump in between him and the attacker.

“Stop!”he heard Jun yelling, but there was no time to ponder. Just when the dark figure had raised his sword to deliver the final blow, Aiba threw himself down on Jun, trying to cover as much part of his body as possible.

Maybe he was wrong in his assumptions. Maybe the assailant wouldn't spare his life. Maybe this was the last breath he'd ever take. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that there was a slight chance he had just saved Jun.

He heard Juns heart pounding fast , smelled his wet clothes and sweat, felt his warm body trembling.

But he felt no blow, no stinging pain except for in his right arm. Slowly, Aiba raised and turned his head. The attacker was laying on the ground before him, an arrow stuck in his back. The two others were nowhere to be seen.

“Your Grace!” he heard the voice of a guard address him.

“Not a second too late” Jun muttered and stood up. His legs were still shaking, his face as white as chalk.

 

-

 

On their way back to the road, Aiba finally allowed himself to feel relieved. Jun was alive and well and that was all that counts.

“What was even happening?” Jun whispered.

“I'm not quite sure either.” Aiba replied. He still hadn't figured this whole thing out. There was definitely more to it than just a simple robbing.

But for now he was happy enough that they got off lightly. The guards were currently searching for the attackers and the stolen goods. It would surely take some time, but Aiba was optimistic that the truth about this incident would come to light sooner or later.

“What happened to your arm?” Jun asked in a worried tone.

“That's nothing.” Aiba shrugged and immediately contorted his face. Now that the adrenaline wasn't numbing his pain anymore he notice how much it actually hurt.

“You are not hurt yourself, are you?” he asked Jun back, who shook his head.

“I thank the gods for keeping you safe” Aiba said with an honest smile.

Jun snorted. “It weren't the gods who kept me safe. It was you. You rescued me. I don't know how to thank you properly.”

Aiba couldn't hold back an even brighter smile. “I'd do it again and again.”

“I hope you won't have to” Jun replied.

The two princes arrived at the road with shaky legs and smiles of relief on their faces. Most of the guards seemed to be in the forest, searching their missing comrades and goods. Only a few men had remained watching the wagons.

One of them hurried to escort his prince to one of the carts on which they transported food and beverages.

“We need a medic” Jun told the young boy, while he helped Aiba to fill a cup with water.

“Get Sho here” Aiba added after he took a deep gulp.

“Really though” Jun began in a lighter tone while they were watching the guard rushing to Kazuhas carriage. “I thought I have learned from my mistakes.”

“What do you mean?”

“The first thing you taught me, don't you remember?” Jun asked, snickering a little. “To always pay attention to what is behind me.”

Aiba laughed so hard he almost choked on his water.

Jun grinned.

“I guess there always will be room for improveme-” he suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

“Uh” he groaned and his eyes widened in surprise. A small stream of blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. Slowly, he lowered his head.

Aiba also looked down to see a brightly shining blade protruding from Juns abdomen. A few drops of blood dribbled from the point of the sword to the muddy ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Lately I haven't been feeling too well and I'm sorry that the updates take a while :(  
> But your likes comments and comments really motivate me a lot! I appreciate every kind of feedback, thank you so much <3


	12. Chapter Twelve - In which Aiba tries to fight alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I had to take a longer break because I was traveling and busy with the holidays.  
> Thank you for keeping up with me nonetheless :')

The rain was pouring down mercilessly when Aibas world fell apart. It felt like everything was happening at once, but slowed down.

The sword made a smacking noise as it was pulled out of Juns flesh. A dark cloud of blood appeared on his clothing.

Aiba wanted to scream, but not a sound managed to escape his throat. In horror he watched Juns knees first shivering, then bending in.

Without thinking twice Aiba leaped forward, trying to catch and support Jun somehow. But the other ones body was heavier than expected, and Aiba felt as if all strength had left his body. He fell to his own knees and Jun, who's right hand was searching for the wound collapsed and fell to the muddy ground.

In a tinge of epiphany Aiba looked up. But he was too late. The attacker was already in the middle of turning around, and it was impossible to make out his face. However, an other detail caught Aibas eye. It was only a moment, a fraction of a second, but Aiba was sure. The assassin wore a silvery brooch in the form of a fish on his chest.

Before Aiba could do anything the person had already disappeared behind the wagon they had been standing aside of. For a short moment Aiba considered to pursue the culprit, but his legs just wouldn't move. Besides he knew that he couldn't let Jun just lie here alone. But what could he do anyway?

He felt lost like a child, incapable of thinking straight. Jun was groaning, still looking down to his abdomen. There was more shock in his face than pain. Aiba crawled nearer and tried to let Jun rest his head on his lap. He then wiped his muddy hands on his drenched coat before pressing one of them on the wound.

“No...no, please no...” were the first words Aiba was able to stammer. A sudden wave of fear and panic swept through his body as he just now slowly started to realize what had just happened right before his own eyes.

“Somebody! Somebody help!” he finally manage to yelp. When he raised his head he could already see people in the distance running towards him.

“Masaki...” Jun whispered. His eyes were glassy and locked unto Aibas face.

“I'm here” Aiba whispered back, and with his free hand he brushed a strain of wet hair out of Juns face. “I'm here. Sho will patch you up soon. You'll be alright.” He tried to calm not only Jun but also himself down, but it was hard to sound confident.

“I love you” Jun hummed and smiled before closing his eyes.

Taken aback Aiba just stared at him for a second.  
“Jun? JUN? Stay with me!” he yelled. In panic he searched for Juns pulse and realized his heart was still beating. He was also breathing, but very fitfully.

“What happened?” Aiba heard Sho asking from only a few feet away. He sounded calm but concerned. “Stab wound?”

The prince nodded. Before he could explain anything further Sho had reached them. Without hesitation he took a pair of large scissors out of the leather bag he had brought with him and started to cut Juns clothes open. For this, Aiba had to remove his hand from the wound. He gasped as more blood spilled out.

Sho then took out a bottle and spilled some of it's contents on his and Aibas hands and over the wound.  
“Pressure” he ordered and Aiba put his hand back.

Aiba wasn't able to comprehend what Sho was doing afterwards. He tried to concentrate and help, but Sho must have noticed how his prince was practically useless and told him to just keep Jun company here.

When Aiba looked up for a moment he observed that quite a lot of people had gathered around, gazing at them. He suddenly felt vulnerable and instinctively wanted to leash out, bawling at them to scatter, to do something productive. But at the same time he couldn't find enough strength.

Just then the crowd parted, revealing Kazuha and Ohno who both came closer. The princess gasped as she first saw her brother with an arrow sticking in his arm and then Jun lying there in all of the mud and blood. She looked frightened and helpless, just as Aiba felt himself. Ohnos eyes widened in shock and he subconsciously reached for Kazuhas arm.

“It was Chinen” Aiba finally managed to spill out after his gaze had met his sisters.

“What?” she responded in a feeble voice. Around them some men began to whisper.

“I saw him” Aiba confirmed.

“But that can't be...He wouldn't...”

“He wouldn't?!” Aiba yelled. “Are you sure about that? Jut because he is a kid?”

“That wasn't what I meant, but...”

“Did you see his face?” Ohno butted in.

Aiba stared back at his friend. “Well, I...not really his face, but...” he answered honestly.

“How can you accuse him then?” Kazuha asked.

“I saw his crest. The brooch on his chest.” Aiba explained in a sour tone. He didn't like how his own sister could doubt his words in this matter.

“Well if you didn't saw his face...” Kazuha wasn't the only one having difficulty believing Aiba. More and more men were murmuring to each other, some were shaking their heads.

“Why would I lie about something like this?”

“It's not that I think you're lying, but we can't be sure-”

“He is not here, is he?” Aiba stated almost triumphantly. “Although he said he would stay here guarding the wagons. Why would he leave his post?”

Heads were turning in all directions on the look for the missing man. Aiba knew that a lot of guards had not returned from their search yet, but to him Chinens absence was but a proof of his theory.

“Yuri?” Ohnos voice resounded, but there was no answer.

“Why are you still standing around?” Aiba barked at his men even rougher than intended. “Go find him!”

“He has to be wrong” Kazuha stammered, looking at Ohno now. But the lord just furrowed his brows and with a wink of his hand he ordered the rest of his men to follow Aibas command.

“I patched him up the best I could.” Shos sudden statement started Aiba a little. “ I don't think his organs were affected by the blow, but he lost way too much blood. It doesn't look good. We have to keep him warm and get him away from here as fast as possible.”

Aiba looked down again. Apart from the bandages, Jun looked like he was just sleeping.  
“We're close to the summer residence, aren't we?”

“Bring him to the carriage” Kazuha suggested. “He needs to lay as still as possible, right?”

Sho seemed to think the idea through and grimaced. “He would lay relatively still, yes. But it will take a while to clear the road. And if the path ahead is as muddy as here it is impossible to move faster than by foot.”

“So it has to be by horse then” Aiba concluded. “If I'll carry him there on my horse-”

“You are going nowhere with that injury of yours” Sho retorted sharply. “You are already exhausted and hurt. You can't support him properly. I'll go.”

Aiba stared back in his counselors determined face. He considered agreeing, just for a moment, but vigorously shook his head. It was not that he mistrusted Sho. But had no confidence in placing Juns in anyone's hands but his own. It was his responsibility and he knew that he would give everything he's got, all of his remaining energy and even his life for the chance of helping Jun. He was not so sure anybody else could do the same.

“Find me a fast horse” he shouted.

“Masaki, I just told you-” Sho started but lapsed into silence when he saw Aibas face.

“Thank you. But this is not a suggestion, it's an order.”

Sho turned around to the princess in the hope of some support, but Kazuha knew too well that nothing she would say could make her brother change his mind.

“I'll be fine” she instead told Sho. “Please go along. Watch out for him. Both of them.”

–

It took them only a few minutes to get ready. Aiba had chosen to take Juns horse instead of his own. It was a bit of a risk not going with a horse he was more familiar with, but the stallion he had ridden was already exhausted and Juns was known to have great stamina.

With some help they had placed Juns inert body unto the saddle right before Aiba. He had been wrapped up in several furs and coats and carefully fastened to Aibas torso.

Sho still seemed to be troubled with his princes decision. And he was right, the pain in Aibas arm made it almost impossible to hold Jun tight. Should the straps unfasten somehow Jun would fall and Aiba would have no chance of catching him. The prince had also refused his own wound to be treated calling it a waste of time. With the arrow still sticking in his flesh he took the reins in his right hand.

Aiba briefly said goodbye to Kazuha who still looked like she was in denial of what had happened.

“Stay safe” he told her. It didn't feel good to leave her here on the middle of the road. They had been attacked after all, and even though Aiba was almost sure that the danger was gone for now there was no guarantee.

“You too” she responded. “And good luck.”

The prince checked with Sho and after a short nod the two men run their horses.  
Sho lead the way since it was easier for him to concentrate on the way, but occasionally Aiba grew too impatient and outrun his counselor to signal him that they needed to go even faster.

After a short section on the road they took an even narrower path through the woods Sho was sure to be a shortcut. Aiba cursed as they had to speed down but he didn't want to risk the horses to buck. He would not be able to hold Jun on top.

Even though they had just started their ride Aiba was already feeling the fatigue creeping up his body. His left hand with which he was holding Jun was numb, his right arm was in incredible pain and he felt dizzy. The only thing that kept him going was the fear of losing Jun.

He didn't want to think about how close he was to death, but the more he tried to push this picture out of his head the clearer it became. It would be a miracle for him to survive. Aiba knew that. But in this case there was nothing else to do but make this miracle happen.

Juns head was resting on Aibas chest. Due to the cloaks and furs it was impossible to feel his body heat, let alone his heartbeat. Aiba was also afraid to check Juns breathing, scared of what he might observe. He soon decided that there was no point in doing so anyway. He just had to pray, to believe that it wasn't too late already. There was no other way, no other plan or alternative.

As much confidence he had had about taking Jun to the summer house himself, Aiba couldn't deny that it got harder and harder to keep himself on the back of the horse. He had completely lost track of time and distance. Every passing minute turned into a fight against his exhaustion and pain.

Maybe he should let Sho take over after all.  
_Impossible_. Maneuvering Jun from his horse to Shos was too hard of a task for the two of them. Aiba hated himself for having been so stubborn earlier.

Sho suggested to take short breaks, but Aiba refused. He feared that once they would come to a halt his body would too. They had to keep going, move as fast as they could.

_I can't do this anymore_ he told himself. But he had to. He absolutely had to. This was not about himself.

He realized that he drifted out of consciousness more and more. There were moments in which he would hear nothing but the the rhythmic sound of rain and hooves, soothing him in further and further until he finally snapped out of it. Sometimes he bent forwards, and if Juns body wouldn't help him holding himself upwards he would surely fall over.

_No. NO._  
He had to keep going. For Jun.

Just when he thought he was at the end of his rope, fainting for good he heard Sho shouting something. With the last resources he could gather, Aiba raised his head. He realized they had already left the woods and were riding down a paved street. Around them were meadows and fields that were quite familiar. In the distance he could make out trimmed trees lining the road.

_We are close. So close._  
He couldn't give up now.

Aiba didn't know how he managed to make it down the last miles. Everything was blurry and muffled. By the time they were arriving at the gates he couldn't even see ahead anymore. Someone stopped his horse and caught the reins that were just hanging from the horses neck. Shos voice didn't reach his ears.

The moment Jun had been unfastened Aiba blacked out. He had passed out before he even hit the ground.

–

The first thing Aiba noticed when he woke up was the familiar smell. The uncanny scent of oiled parquet mixed with the aromatic perfume of conifers and the salt-breeze of the sea. Even with his eyes closed he knew were he was.

The second thing he noticed was the stinging pain in his arm. The memories of what had happened came back slowly. He remembered the rain an the mud, wet tree-branches scratching his face and shouting until his lungs burned. More and more things came to his mind, but everything was blurred and unreal, almost as if he was recalling a dream.

Rays of the afternoon sun hit Aibas eyes as he opened them gradually. They bathed the room in a warm light. After long days on the road and sleeping on an uncomfortable field-bed, this feather-bed was a bliss. Aibas back and limps longed for him to stay were he was, tucked in under a soft blanket, enjoying the comfort and warmth.

But in the back of his head there was something hindering him. The smell of blood, the glistening of metal swords and groans of pain. Suddenly Aiba sat up and inspected the white, soft bandage wrapped around his upper arm. A cold shiver went down his spine. His injury proofed that this hadn't been a dream. Hastily he left the bed, springing to his weary feet. Without bothering to wash his face, check or change his clothing Aiba left his room.

The corridor with his dark paneling and big windows was just like he had remembered it. In comparison to their extensive palace in the capital with all it's wings and tracts and quarters he had always perceived this summerhouse as some kind of cozy safe haven. Now it felt gloomy and threatening.

Aiba knew this place inside out, but he had no idea where to go right now. Everything lay in silence. As he turned the corner however he spotted some people at the end of the corridor, right in front of the door that led to the master bedroom were his parents used to sleep.

“Your Grace!” one of the men who turned out to be a guard exclaimed.

“Masaki!” Sho called out in surprise even louder. He looked relieved, but had dark circles around his eyes that bore witness to a restless night.

“Where is Jun? Behind that door?” Aiba immediately asked. “I need to see him!”

“You can't” Sho replied sharply.

“Why?” Aiba answered, taken aback by his counselors sudden strictness. In Sakurais glance lay both compassion and concern.

“He's...He's not...don't tell me that...” the prince stammered.

“He is alive” Sho assured him, “thanks to your heroic endeavor I might say. But he is still in a life-threatening condition.”

“Then I need to be with him all the more.”

“There is nothing you can do for him at this point. We have medics to supervise prince Jun. You would only be in the way.”

“He will be okay, won't he?”

Sho sighed and averted Aibas eyes. “He lost a lot of blood. And unfortunately I didn't manage to treat his wound sufficiently. It became inflamed and there is a risk of infection. Actually...he has not regained his conscience yet.”

Aiba gulped. He knew it wasn't Shos fault and therefore wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't find the right words.

“What about the culprit? They boy, Chinen! Did we catch him already?”

“How about I bring you up to date over a meal?” Sho suggested.

Aiba wanted to know right now, right here and he certainly didn't want to be put in his place by his subordinate. But there was no point in arguing on this corridor.

–

The prince was sure he was not in the mood for eating, but his body seemed to disagree. His stomach began growling as soon as he saw the meal that had been hastily prepared for him. While the prince was stuffing himself with roasted fish, potatoes and bread Sho watched over him carefully. He did not show the slightest inclination to finally explain what had been happening, much to Aibas irritation. Only when he had finished his plate and ordered a second helping, his counselor raised his voice.

“When we arrived yesterday evening you collapsed” he began to tell in a matter-of-fact tone. “Fortunately enough we got help from the nearest town. We patched you up the best we could, and Prince Jun...well, I already told you about his situation. Everyone is trying their best.”

Aiba nodded. He hated the thought of not being able to help Jun any further, but he had to admit that there was nothing he could do right now.

“Your sister arrived with Lord Ohno and the rest of the entourage later that night. There were no further incidents on the road.”

“The rest?” Aiba asked, raising one eyebrow. “So you found him? You found that kid?”

“No.” Sho said, avoiding Aibas gaze. “There was no trace of him. Six other soldiers from Saltshore and some horses are also still missing. We don't know if they are searching the land or...”

“They fled the scene!”

“That's a possibility” Sho agreed. “But we can't be sure until we find them.”

Before his prince could protest any further, the counselor went on with his report.

“Several corpses were found at the scene and the surrounding area. Three of our men, five of Ohnos and three other armed men without armor that couldn't be identified. We assume them to belong to the group of attackers. There was another odd finding.”

Sho breathed out slowly and shifted around in his seat. He was obviously feeling uneasy.

“Three of Ohnos dead men were not clad in their uniform and amour, but in robes that resemble the ones the attackers wore.”

Aiba lowered the fork he had just laden with more potatoes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had already suspected a revelation like this. He had seen Chinen, or at least a person wearing a northern coat of arms stabbing Jun, and there had to be more people involved.

“Say” he slowly asked Sho, “the men who had been appointed scouting that day...”

“Were also men from Saltshore.” Sho finished the sentence. “And they are among the missing men.”

With a load clang Aiba put down his cutlery.

“This explains why we have not been warned by them. They have not actually scouted for danger, but for a good location to block the way. Maybe even alerted the rest of the attackers.”

“Or they could have been surprised and killed by the raiders.” Sho darted in. “We haven't fully investigated the rest of the road and the corpses yet.”

“But it all makes sense now” Aiba insisted. “First they blocked the road, than they distracted our men by luring them into the woods. And when Jun and I appeared, this little rat separated us. They were not in pursuit of gold. Their real goal was ambushing and assassinating Jun.”

“You were also attacked” Sho commented, glancing at Aibas bandages.

“That was an accident. They were clearly afraid to hurt me any further. Jun was their target. So when we returned to the road and this roach realized the plan had failed, he took matter into his own hands and finished the job. We need to find him, Sho. And then he'll have to pay.”

Sho sighed again, his eyes darting back and forth from his hands to Aibas.  
“I believe that will prove to be difficult. He knows these lands better than our men could ever do. He surely has allies that can help him hiding from us. Moreover, we have very few men at hand. Keeping Kazuha, Jun and you safe has clear priority.”

“Get reinforcement then! Order the surrounding lords to send us more men! Inform the locals to keep a lookout for him!”

“With all due respect, this is not a good idea. We have to prevent the spreading of any news of this incident, at least as long as Juns condition is unclear.”

“He can't get away with this” Aiba grumbled, clenching his fist. “There has to be a way...someone who could help us...”

Sho was already serving an apologetic look in his eyes, but then it dawned on his prince. Aiba suddenly clasped his hands in excitement.

“Ohno! You said he was here, didn't you? He knows that kid! Maybe he can tell us were to look. I have to speak with him immediately!”

“I'm afraid that's impossible” the counselor answered sharply. “Princess Kazuha has prohibited any form of contact.”

Aiba stared back at Shos eyes, desperately trying to make sense of those words.

“Why would she...”

“Masaki...Lord Ohno did not come here as a guest. He is our prisoner. He is being suspected of treason” The concerned but firm tone of Shos voice sent a shiver down Aibas spine.

“But...”

“He is being chained up in the cellar since this house lacks a dungeon. The nearest castle would be in Seameet. But we figured it would be best to keep him close and not to lock him up in his own home. ”

_Chained up? Treason?_   Sure, some of Ohnos men seemed to be involved, but he had not expected his sister to take such drastic measures. Satoshi was their friend, and even more, Kazuhas lover. How could she believe him to be a part of what had happened?

“This is ridiculous. He is the only man who can help us right now. Why keep him locked up?”

Sho looked down to the floor before he closed his eyes slowly. “Kazuha had no choice. Not after Ohno... he... I mean...”

“Stop hitting around the bush.”

“He confessed to the crime.”

–

That night the moon and stars were veiled in clouds and the inner yard which connected the main building to the stables lay in complete darkness. Only the roaring of waves in the distance could be heard. Now and then a couple of guards patrolled the ground but since it was almost time for shift change, Aiba could walk freely without being observed. Still he kept close to the house and advanced slowly, careful not to make any suspicious sounds.

When he arrived at his destination AIiba made sure there was no one around. He then squatted down to inspect the iron grid in front of the cellar window thoroughly. It was removable, but heavy and rusty. Unfastening it would definitely result in a lot of noise.

But there was no other way in. Earlier today he had tried to get past the men who were guarding the room Ohno was held captive in, but he had to realize that they took their duty way too seriously. He had tried ordering them to step aside, but both had stood their ground. The princess' orders were to obey at all cost. Kazuha had not be crowned queen yet, but after their fathers death she had become the official regent. Her word weighed heavier than his now.  
Why would she forbid her brother to talk with Ohno in the first place though?

Aiba looked over his shoulder, confirming that indeed nobody was watching. He slowly breathed in and out before trying to get a good hold of the grid. With a powerful yank he tried to remove the grid. As expected it got jammed. Aiba clenched his teeth, and gave it a stronger tug. With an inconvenient jarring noise he managed to pull the grid out.

In panic Aiba perked up his ears but he could hear neither footsteps nor other sounds that would suggest he had been discovered. Without thinking twice he slipped trough the window, feet first.  
He landed effortless on the stony ground. The first hurdle was taken.

Down here in the cellar it was even darker than in the yard, but from a slim crack in the door soft orange light could be seen. The corridor was not were Aiba wanted to go though. Instead he carefully felt his way in the dark along the wall.

Ohno was kept in the next room. Aiba was sure it had been chosen since it was easy to surveillance and guard. It was big, but the only room without windows. The only way in was a single door. Or at least that was what they thought. Aiba believed that there might be a different entrance.

With his heartbeat getting faster and faster he drew closer to the corner of the room. If he remembered wrongly his operation would end here. And what if he was recalling correctly, but the situation has changed already? It had been years since he had been here as a child after all.  
_What if they had noticed and patched it up?_ With shaking fingers he went on.

_There it is_. Just as he remembered it. In the corner he could clearly feel it with his fingertips. The gap between the two walls was still present.

Ironically it had been Ohno who had discovered the gap when they had explored the cellar together almost two decades before. It had only been child's play back then but now it proved to be very beneficial. It had been exciting to discover a mysterious passageway, a secret the two had kept from everyone but Sho. If this emergency situation hadn't forced him to consider unconventional ways to get to his old friend, Aiba surely would have forgotten about it sooner or later.

Aiba sucked in the damp cellar-air sharply and jammed into the breach. He didn't get very far. The gap was even more narrow than he had remembered. The passage might be big enough for the slim body of a child, but for an adult man it was definitely more than challenging to even squeeze an arm through.

A silent curse lay on Aibas lips as he desperately tried to worm his way through. Giving up here was not an option. He absolutely had to talk to Ohno. There were so many questions left unanswered. Things he had to explain, things he had to justify to Aiba.

The rage lingering deep inside Aiba pushed him further. Bit by bit he moved further trough the gap. He felt the cold walls pressing against his thighs, his chest, his injured arm. He felt the rough stone in his face, how it scrapped his skin open. It was worth it. One last push and he was finally free again.  
He did it. He was in. There was nothing between him and Ohno now.

_“I take responsibility.”_

That was the only thing Ohno had said after Sho and Aiba had left with Jun. According to the witnesses Aiba had talked to Ohno would not answer Kazuhas questions about Chinens whereabouts or who else had been in on it and where to find him. He did not say how long this had been planned and what was supposed to be achieved in the first place. No word of apology or bragging.

_“I take responsibility. Arrest me.”_

But that would not be sufficient. Aiba needed answers and he would get them. Absentmindedly he reached for his belt, checking whether the dagger he had bought was still there. He did not plan on hurting his friend, not really. But maybe he could intimidate the older one at least.

If he found him of course. Without a window, this room was even darker than the room before. Aiba couldn't even make out his own hands, let alone what was in front of him. Carefully he stepped forward until his outstretched hands found the wooden boards of a shelf.

The prince stopped, trying to orientate himself. From his memories he recalled this room to be quite big, with lots of rows of shelves and racks. He believed they must keep Ohno at the open space near the door, but there was no way of knowing for sure.

He listened carefully in the hopes of hearing some kind of treacherous noises, but there was nothing. Was Ohno awake? Sleeping? Was he aware there was an intruder? Aiba had tried to be as quiet as possible, but there was no way his actions had produced no sound. Maybe he should just come forward, addressing Ohno from where he was. But since that could alarm the guards Aiba decided to stick to his original plan and began to walk along the shelf-rows again.

He stubbed his toe on the corners of racks from time but otherwise Aiba got on pretty well. It didn't take him long until he could make out a weak shimmer of orange light from under the door. If he would head in this direction he just had to encounter the prisoner sooner or later.

But just as he was about to boldly set off he heard the suspicious sounds of metal on metal, as the door was being unlocked from the outside.

Aiba quickly hid behind the next shelf but couldn't refrain from peeking around the corner.

_Strange time for supper_ , Aiba thought to himself. But maybe this was just a routinely check by the guards.

The door opened, illuminating part of the room. The light wasn't very bright, but more than enough for Aiba to make out a person laying next to the wall. They were chained up to the wall with cuffs around both ankles and wrists. There also was some straw and a bowl which Aiba assumed to be filled with water.

Ohno seemed to have been sleeping. It took him some time until he was slowly raising and turning his head towards the door.

Aiba hadn't really been paying attention to who had entered, thinking that with their back against the light it was impossible to recognize their face anyway. But when Ohno finally took a look he was suddenly set in motion. The chains rattled loudly as he sprung to his feet at a speed Aiba had not thought him to be capable of.

“Kazuha” he heard Ohno exclaim in surprise.  
He was not the only one who was baffled, but Aiba managed to hold back any kind of sounds that would expose him. He still couldn't see his sisters face, but the stature was definitely hers.

_Why is she here at this hour?_

Kazuha said something, but she kept her tone down so Aiba couldn't understand a word. For a moment he was afraid that she was somehow knowing that he was eavesdropping. This was probably more about the outside guards though.

Ohno answered with a determined “Yes.”

The princess who had clearly kept her distance to her prisoner at first was now stepping closer. She was talking again, presumably asking another question. But again, Aiba was too far away to understand.

If this was an interrogation he needed to participate. Maybe she would let him join if he would just reveal himself. But again... she had explicitly forbidden him to visit Ohno, so she probably wouldn't be too happy about her brother suddenly jumping out behind an old dusty shelf.

Ohno had adjusted the volume of his voice to match Kazuhas. His “yes” was barely audible.

With vigorous steps Kazuha drew even closer to Ohno until she was only centimeters away. This time her question was but a whisper.

And again Ohno looked in her eyes and responded “Yes.”

Before Aiba could even blink his sister had raised her left arm and slapped Ohno in his face so hard the sound resonated in the room.

Aiba flinched in surprise, but Ohno just let his head hang down.

“I need you to tell me about it!” Kazuha was agitated enough to let her voice be heard.

For a moment Aiba was sure Ohno would ignore her, but then he began talking in the same low voice as before.

_Damn it. I need to hear this._

Aiba had no other choice but to move closer to the pair. The darkness should hide him well enough, but he begged that they would be distracted enough to not hear his steps.  
There were a few meters where he could still hide behind the shelf, but he was still not close enough to understand anything but single words from time to time.

_Just a little bit more. Talk louder._

He had to give up his cover to get even closer. Step for step he moved nearer, praying that the two of them would not take a look in his direction as he was unsure how well the dark still concealed him.  
Aibas heart was pounding so hard he was afraid his sister and Ohno could hear it, too. But Ohno was still whispering and Kazuha seemed to be more interested in his confession than in her surroundings.

Unfortunately, just when Aiba was close enough to at least understand most of what was being said, Ohno was already at the end of his story. He was right in the middle of listing names. Aiba knew most of them as part of Ohnos entourage. Was he talking about accomplices?

“And that's everyone I can think of” he closed his report.

Kazuha sighed. “You know we'll have to go after them. Search their homes.”

“It won't change a thing” Ohno said plainly.

There was a short silence followed by another sigh.

“I didn't want this to happen. None of it.” Kazuha said. Her voice sounded sad and broken.

“I'm sorry” Ohno responded so firmly Aiba almost believed him.

“You knew what you'll be charged with, right? Treason? Murder?”

There was no response but a small nod.

“You could be executed for this.”

“I know. I don't regret it.”

Aiba clenched his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.

“I just don't understand.”  
Was Kazuha crying? Since she was standing with her back to Aiba he couldn't be sure.

“Why? Why did you do this?”

“You know why” Ohno responded softly. “Because I love you.”

Aiba could feel the rage flaring and blazing in his chest like a gigantic fire. How could this insolent, cowardly scum even dare to play the hero now? He had not done anything noble at all. He tried to kill an innocent person out of jealousy and spite. Did he not feel any kind of remorse? And did he really think this would be charming to anyone? He didn't even had the guts to do it himself. He was even too much of a coward to stab Jun in the back with his own hands.

Kazuhas body was shaking, just as her brothers hands. Out of anger, as Aiba was sure.  
Slowly she raised her left arm again like before.  
Ohno did deserve so much more than slaps to his face, but this would be a good beginning, Aiba thought.

But instead of slapping him again, Kazuha cupped Ohnos right cheek with her small hand.

“This is the most stupid yet bravest thing you've ever done” she whispered.

Aiba thought he must had misheard something. This couldn't be happening. With horror he watched his sister lean in to give Ohno a soft kiss on his lips.

_No._  
How could she still kiss someone who had done such a terrible thing?

“I love you too” the princess said when the two of them separated again. “And alone the thought of having to convict you...”

“I'll be fine. Don't worry” Ohno responded before brushed Kazuhas forehead with a short kiss.

“How can you say that...you might die...or end up in a prison cell forever...”

“It would be worth it.”

Aiba felt like he was being punched in the throat. It felt like he couldn't breath or think anymore.

“You are an Idiot.” Kazuha whispered. “And I won't accept it. I don't know how but...but I will get you out of this! We'll find Chinen, let him him account for it...”

Ohno shook his head.

“I can't... I can't let you do this” Kazuha started again between sobs that she couldn't hold back anymore.

This time Ohno didn't try to talk back. Instead he pulled the princess into a tight hug.

Aiba was furious. And it wasn't only rage he could feel taking over his body, his mind. There was despair, disbelief, disappointment. All of those emotions were numbing him, strangling him, putting shrill noise in his head.  
One of his best friends had tried to kill Jun. And while his victim was still fighting for his life only a few rooms away Ohno boasted about his heroic deeds. And Kazuha... Kazuha, who Aiba had thought to be just and reasonable was not only forgiving, but also praising him for that.  
How could they be so cruel?

Aiba didn't know what to feel, what to do. Tears were streaming down his face. When he looked down he noticed that he was holding a dagger. He had no recollection of having drawn the weapon. Also he couldn't feel the pain he was ought to feel from clenching the hilt so tightly.

He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he wanted to make them understand.  
He wanted to show his sister how awful it feels getting betrayed by your own family. A person you love and trust and care for.  
He wanted to show Ohno how horrible it is to watch the love of their life getting stabbed. To smell and feel their blood, to see the fear and pain in their eyes.

Maybe they would come to understand. Maybe they would be sorry. And even if not, maybe they would at least get what they deserve.  
Aiba stood up. His whole body was shaking violently, except the right hand in which he carried the dagger. The blade glistened as soon as Aiba stepped into the light shining in from the corridor.

Ohno did not notice him as he had his eyes closed while holding Kazuha close. Her upper body was trembling.

_They'll be sorry._

Slowly but steadily Aiba raised his arm. He ignored the pain rolling trough his shoulder.

“Masaki?!”

Aiba turned his head to the door. Sho was staring back at him.

“I...”

Aiba heard Kazuha shriek in surprise and chains rattling as Ohno pulled the princess away from her brother. When Aiba looked back at the pair, Ohno was standing in front of Kazuha protectively. In his face was bewilderment and determination.

“Masaki?” he felt Sho touching his left arm carefully.

“Leave me be” Aiba barked, turning away. His head was blank.

“Drop the weapon” Sho said firmly.

“The...” Aiba stammered, looking down on the dagger. It felt like he was noticing it for the first time.

_It's not my fault. They brought this unto themselves. That's not who I am._

But Aiba knew that this wasn't exactly true. HE was the one with the a weapon. He was the one who had nearly stabbed his sister.

“Drop the wea-” Sho began again, but Aiba had already thrown it to floor.

“Leave me be” he whispered, unable to face Sho or Ohno or Kazuha.

“Nobody is trying to ha-”

“LEAVE ME ALONE” Aiba yelled, more out of frustration and shock than out of anger. He shoved Sakurai out of his way and darted out of the cellar. Nobody followed him. And he ran. He just ran without a plan or anywhere to go. He just wanted to get to a place where he could get to his senses. Where he could scream, where he could cry and whimper and scream again. He just couldn't take it anymore.

–

Aiba heard a faint knock on the door but decided not to react. A few moments later the door opened and someone came in. The prince didn't bother to look back and face the intruder.

Sho placed a tray with a can of hot tea and snacks on the little bedside table next to Aiba. The prince expected his counselor to excuse himself again, but to his surprise he sat down in a chair on the wall.

Aiba snorted, but continued reading aloud. He was sure Sho would disappear on his own soon enough, but in fact he didn't move. He had his arms folded inside his lap and seemed to listen to Aibas story.

“...and that is how the five knights stood together to defeat the monster of Woodwell” he proclaimed after a few minutes and closed the heavy book in his hands. “But they would have to face many more difficulties and hurdles on their quest to free the lands.”

As if he was waiting for a comment or reaction he carefully placed the back on his hand on Juns forehead, checking his temperature. Jun still had a high fever, and as expected he did not show any kind of reaction.

“ _The Legend of the White Knight and his four Bloodbrothers_? That's not how I remember the story to end” Sho said from the side.

He was right, the story was far from over. Maybe it was just superstition or naivety, but somehow Aiba thought that if Jun was able to hear him he might hang on a little more to be told the end of the story later.

The medics had suggested that there was a higher possibility of Jun to wake up when he was surrounded by familiar things. Therefore Aiba had brought him some of his furs and blankets and an aromatic oil he liked to use. And he himself had spent hours and hours beside his bed talking to him. First he had tried to talk about mundane stories, about his hobbies and friends, but soon the themes that came to his mind got darker and more gloomy. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened.

That's why he Aiba had decided to get some of the old storybooks he used to love as a kid. Reading all of these fairytales and legends evoked a warm feeling of nostalgia. It calmed him down.

“Where is the book I asked you for?” he asked Sho without replying to his previous statement.

“I'm terribly sorry, but I could not find it. Perhaps it is not here but in the library in the capital.”

Aiba snorted. He still did not face his counselor. “If you'd search properly you would have already found it.”

There was no answer.

“Don't you want Jun to wake up, too?” The prince asked provocatively.

“Of course I do. I just think you should take a little rest.”

“Maybe it's you who just wanted to take a little rest” Aiba murmured and glanced over to the tray and the two cups next to the teapot. “I asked you to get me the book, not to hold a tea party.”

There was a short moment of silence. Then Aiba heard Sho standing up.

“Don't come back with empty hands.”

“Yes, your Grace.” Sho responded. “As you wish.”  
It had been such a long time since Aiba had heard Sho speak that formally to him. It felt unfamiliar.

With quick steps Sho headed for the door. Aiba sighed and looked down to the book in his hand. He remembered how they had always listened to the stories together. How they had dressed up in armor way too big and heavy to reenact their favorite parts. They had really always been together.

“Sho?” Aiba asked suddenly.

“Your Grace...” Sho answered in a low tone as if he was afraid he had to listen to even more ridiculous requests.

“Could you come back here for a second? I have something to say.” The prince deposited the heavy book under his chair.  
“Take a seat” he said, pointing to the chair nearest to him. “Please” he added as he saw Shos worried face.

The counselor did what he was told and even moved his seat a little bit closer. As his superior did not start his announced talk immediately, Sho nodded to signal he was ready.

Aiba was not ready though. Nervously he bit his upper lip. How could something he used to do so often become this difficult of a task? What had happened to him?

“Sho” he began. It took him some time to continue. “I'm really sorry.”

His friend held back an immediate reaction, waiting for some further explanation.

“I haven't been treating you very nicely for the last days. Blaming you for things that weren't your fault or for doing your job. It wasn't right. And I'm truly sorry for that.”

“Thank you” Sho responded. Oddly enough he seemed to be both relieved and concerned. “I appreciate your apology. And I want you to know that I took no offense. This has been a stressful time and you had to experience intense events.”

Both of them knew that the situation Aiba was in was a good explanation for his actions, but not an excuse to leash out like that.

“But still...” Aiba said and looked to the ground. “I'm afraid of what has become of me. I don't want it, I'm trying to fight it. But I feel myself pushing people away. I feel like I can't trust anyone. Sho, I...I almost stabbed Kazuha!”

Sho nodded slowly.  
“I think it's necessary for me to apologize, too.”

Aiba looked up, furrowing his brows in confusion. Sho met his gaze.

“When you refused to entrust me with taking Jun here on my horse I noticed that you were right. You had more than enough reasons to think of me as untrustworthy and it's my own fault. During the past weeks, months even I acted in ways that were unfitting. Both as the royal counselor and as a friend. It is my duty to inform you about relevant happenings, to consult with you before taking any actions. But I kept a lot of things to me. It is no wonder that you are feeling left out right now.”

Now that Sho had mentioned it a lot of examples came to Aibas mind. His knowledge of Kazuha and Ohnos affair, the nights he had already planned out Juns marriage proposal without bothering of informing him. Yes, he definitely had been taken aback by these incidents.

“What I regret even more is that I let jealousy affect the way I gave advise to you regarding your relationship with prince Jun.”

Aiba could tell that Sho was getting more nervous. This really seemed to be an awkward topic for his friend to talk about.

“We have always been so close. And when Prince Jun arrived and the two of you got along so well... I think I was afraid that something would change. I didn't want to lose you. So when you came to me telling me about your feelings towards him it hurt. That is why my advise was so dubious. Telling you to give up on him, trying to divide you two... It wasn't what I really thought was best for you, but what was the easiest solution for myself. An act of pure selfishness. I hoped this matter would resolve itself.”

Shos words caused uneasiness in Aiba. Not because he was angry or disappointed in his counselor, but because he had not noticed this earlier. Maybe he shouldn't have been so focused on himself, too.

“I should have been there for you. I should have listened to you when you had so many questions and problems. Take your needs and fears seriously. Because that is what friends do.”

Aiba nodded. He had been feeling lonely, that was for sure. And although he had never suspected Sho of being jealous before he had had doubts and reservations to confide any secrets to Sho lately.

“I am terribly sorry” Sho said with a serious look in his eyes. “I know I do not deserve it, but I wish we could start again.”

“Of course” Aiba whispered faster as he had expected. He had missed Sho greatly. “If you promise you'll be honest to me.”

Sho flashed a smile. “I promise.”

“And I promise that I will try to let you in.”

With a relieved expression Sho began pouring some tea into the cups he had brought earlier. Aiba almost burned himself on the hot drink, but he welcomed how warm the cup in his hands was. They drank in silence. It felt more intimidate than talking.

Now and then Aiba gazed back at Jun. The subtle raising and lowering of his torso was the only visible indication that he was still alive.  
Sho reached out and touched Aibas hand lightly.

“You should really take a break” he said, obviously concerned. “And I'm afraid that there is a lot left to do that demands your attention. Maybe this would put your mind at rest for a bit.”

Aiba knew that Sho only meant well. “There is still a chance I'm helping him just being here. I think I should take that chance.”

“That chance becomes smaller and smaller.” Sho said in a low tone.

“That's what the medics say, right?” Aiba asked, his eyes still locked on Jun. “They don't think he will make it.”

“They said the wound itself is not the biggest problem as it heals well. But there is the high fever and the fact that he is not responding to anything. His body is weak, but there is no way we can give him food or water. Experience showed that if patients don't wake up within three days there is almost no chance of waking up at all. And It's been four days since Jun fell into this kind of state.”

“In this case it's even more important that there is someone who keeps on believing in him, don't you think?”

Sho didn't answer.

“He can't die” Aiba suddenly whispered. “I can't let him die.”

“You've done more than enough Masaki. The only reason he still has the smallest of chance to survive is because you laid your life on the line to rescue him.”

“But it was my fault he ended up in this situation in the first place. I should have seen this coming.”

“Nobody saw this coming.”

Aiba was not convinced at all.

“I was the one who decided to take this damn road. I was the one who allowed him to come with us. And if I would have been faster -”

“No” Sho said determined, desperately trying to prevent Aiba spiraling down into more self-doubts. He at least managed to shut the prince up for a few moments.

“Before he fainted...” Aiba began again. He felt himself tearing up, but he couldn't help it. “He said he loved me.” Tears started rolling down his cheeks as his voice finally broke. “I've never told him I love him back.”

“He knows” Sho whispered.

_Maybe. But that is not the same._

“I wanted to see his reaction. I wanted to surprise him, I wanted it to be something special.” He sobbed. “But you know...I wished I could have told him back then. There is so much I wanted to tell him.”

Sho stood up in silence, took Aibas hands in his and made him rise too before pulling him in a close hug. Aiba buried his face in Shos left shoulder and continued sobbing. He could feel the soft fabric of Shos tunic getting soaked with his tears.

“I was so selfish. Why did we even have to fight...I don't care whether he will marry Kazuha or not. Whether we could be together as a couple. Whether people know about us or not. I just want him to live.”

“I know” Sho whispered in a kind voice. Aiba sobbed and cried so violently his eyes hurt. It didn't change anything about Juns situation. But it almost felt like he could flush out some of the pain and bad thoughts that had been building up during the last few days.

“He promised me he would see the magnolia trees in spring” he breathed wile Sho gently stroke his back. “And now I don't even know if there will be another spring for him...”

For days Aiba had tried to avoid the unavoidable. He had kept on telling himself that Jun would wake up. That he would get better. But now there was nothing left but despair.  
Regretting the past wouldn't change a thing, blaming his sister and Ohno wouldn't change a thing, reconciling with Sho wouldn't change a thing. Reading children stories to Jun wouldn't change a thing. And he had to accept this horrible truth sooner or later.

“Masaki?” he suddenly heard a frail voice say.

It took Aiba some seconds to look up. For a moment he was sure this was all in his head. But Shos face showed as much surprise as his own.

“Please don't cry” the voice said. “I'm sorry.”

“Impossible” Sho murmured in awe.

“Jun!” Aiba yelled, dashing to the bed to confirm the miracle that had just happened with his own eyes. And there he was Jun staring back at him. Before he could realize and rationalize Aiba burst out in tears again. This time they were tears of joy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen – In which Aiba learns to trust again

 

Aiba tilted the hand in which he held the small ornamented shovel. He watched the falling ash riding on a gust wind.  
A parting ritual, Jun had called it. Back when his mother had died Aiba didn't see any meaning in it, but now he was able to appreciate this opportunity to let go.

He took a deep breath and enjoyed feeling how the salt-breeze filled his nostrils. After so many days he had spent indoors it felt incredibly good to be back in the open air.  
The panoramic view that spread before him was way more impressive than he had remembered.  
He could see and hear waves clashing against the huge, steep cliffs that seamed the bay. To one person the scenery might look barren and harsh, especially when they were used to living surrounded by deep woods and magnificent orchards like Aiba was. But there was something about the simplicity here that touched ones heart. And on days like this, where the sea glistened and the sun was warming up the green grass on top of the cliffs it became apparent why Aibas family had decided to build their summerhouse near this place.

One last time Aiba closed his eyes, thought of his father and muttered a prayer before he spread another shovel of ash. Pleased with finally having finished his part of the service he turned around and stepped away from the edge of the cliff.

Kazuha stood there, only a few meters apart from him. There were dark rings under her eyes and in the black funeral clothes she looked pale and sick, even more as usual. She was looking down to the ground, avoiding her brothers gaze.

This was hardly surprising. Since the incident in the cellar days ago they had not exchanged one word. Both of them were trying to avoid each other the best they could. Even when they had been forced to spend some time together today on their way to the temple and during the funeral service, they had both decided to stay silent. The whole situation was awkward to say the least.

Aiba regretted what happened. No matter what Ohno or Kazuha had done, whether they deserved punishment, whether Aibas anger had been righteous or not, nothing would justify hurting his sister in the way he had attempted to. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to apologize. But it was hard, way harder than it had been talking to Sho.

He wondered how his sister must feel right now. Was she afraid of him? Or feeling guilty? After all Aiba had heard things she wouldn't want him to and there was no sign of remorse from her side, too. She hadn't even visited Jun. Sure, she might have been intimidated by Aibas presence as Sho had suggested. On some mornings he would wake up next to a bouquet of flowers that indicated she had been seeing Jun when Aiba had been asleep. But still, there hadn't really been a good atmosphere to have an earnest talk between the two siblings.

Aiba stepped closer holding out the urn for her to take, but Kazuha did not react immediately. Troubled, he searched for an other person to help, only to realize that the old priest from before had already returned to the small temple, leaving his prince and princess alone. It was meant as a nice gesture and under different circumstances Aiba had been glad to get some privacy. Right now he only felt lost.

Luckily Kazuha seemed to have finally noticed her brother. With small steps she came forward and took the urn into her own hands.

While he was waiting for his sister to end the whole ritual by spreading the remaining ashes, Aibas mind drifted back to Jun. Leaving his side had been surprisingly hard, especially when he had to think about being gone for at least half a day. Jun had gotten better but this didn't mean that he was completely out of danger. Even though he had woken up there were times when his temperature went up again and he was hardly responsive. Added to this it seemed like Jun had no memory of what had happened whatsoever. The last thing he claimed to remember was the fight he had with Aiba, seeing some weird dreams and hearing Aibas voice resounding in his head. It was just like a whole day was deleted out of his mind. The medics said that there was a chance of recovering his memories when he was further confronted with familiar people and things. That was another reason for Aiba to get back to Jun as quickly as possible.

_Isn't she taking far too long?_

Kazuha was still standing still at the edge of the cliff, looking into the distance. She hadn't even started spreading the ashes yet. But maybe Aiba was unfair. She deserved to have some time to contemplate, and as far as he knew he might just be impatient.

“I never knew the cliffs were that high” she suddenly stated after looking down.

Aiba blinked in confusion.

“No wonder we were never allowed to play around here when we were kids” she continued. “If you would stumble and fall you'd certainly be dead huh?”

Although it was a warm summer day Aiba suddenly got goosebumps.  
_Is she trying to start a conversion?_ He didn't know how to join in. This seemed weird in many ways. _Wasn't she afraid of heights?_ Why was she still looking down then?

“Do you think it would hurt?” she whispered.

Something was wrong. Maybe it was the way she was standing there, how she talked, how the wind played with her hair and dress. A sudden wave of panic rushed through Aibas body. He felt like his sisters frail body was in danger of being carried away by a sudden gust of wind just like their fathers ashes.

“Get away from the edge” Aiba said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Surprised his sister slightly turned her head.

“Step back” Aiba reinforced his statement. “Please.”

“It's...it's not like that” the princess whispered, almost ashamed. “I wouldn't...”

“Please. Let's just...just talk it out.”

To Aibas relief Kazuha heard his plea. Slowly she took a step back, then two. Before her brother could realize it she turned around and dashed towards him. The urn made a muffled sound when it fell to the ground. Kazuha opened her arms and hugged her brother.

„I'm sorry” she whispered, pressing her head against her brothers chest. “I'm so sorry.”

Aiba wasn't sure what exactly she was apologizing for, but there were enough things that came to his mind. Kazuha had more a lot of reasons to be ashamed and feel guilty, so much that a single apology couldn't possibly suffice. Just as himself.

On this account Aiba had no idea how to react. He just stayed where he was, resisting the sudden urge to either hug back or shake some sense into her.

Without words Kazuha finally withdrew, her head lowered. She gazed at the urn that was lying on the ground next to her, right were she had dropped it. Between the surrounding green, lush blades of grass there was a small heap of ash .  
The princess knelt down, looking concerned. With shaky hands she tried to cup the powdery gray remains, but it was in vain.

“That's fitting” she whispered, trying to keep a light tone of voice. “Not that I want to disrespect our old man, but...”  
She inspected the small grains of ash between the fingertips of her index finger and her thumb. With a sigh she then rubbed her hands together, as if she tried to get rid of unwanted dirt on her palms.

“A few months ago, long before Juns visit had been announced, father and I had a discussion about possible wedding candidates.“ Kazuha talked with a plain voice, facing the ocean. “At one point I mentioned Satoshi. Not that he had proposed to me or anything. But I had hoped that he'd consider it if there was a way...”

Was this talk right now connected to what had just happened?

“I knew it would be a hard piece of work to convince father. But even so, it was not impossible. You said it yourself, remember? When I dropped Satoshis name though, father just laughed at me. He wondered how I would even come up with this idea in the first place. Saltshore has nothing left, and there is no real profit in a marriage for our house.”

“That's just how politics work, isn't it?” her brother asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

“Right. Which is why I was sad but not surprised about his decision. And I told myself that I'd be fine. That it is the right thing to do. Moreover Satoshi had never even mentioned marriage before, which makes sense. He might love me, but if he would become my husband he would become king as well. More duties, more work, more socializing. I can't blame him for passing on that.”

Kazuha smiled in a melancholic way. Her brother furrowed his brows. Kazuha and Ohno were really the last pair of people he would suspect of enjoying or longing for those things.

“When Jun announced himself everyone agreed that he would be the most suitable husband I could wish for, both out of political and economical reasons. But father refused and I was mad. I couldn't understand why he couldn't act on his principles. Wasn't that what is the best for our kingdom? Through this experience I realized that his decisions were not always based on pure reason.”

Aiba couldn't fully agree with that. True, their fathers attitude towards Jun had been unfitting, but hadn't that been due to his illness?

As if Kazuha could read his mind she went on.  
“You can actually find a lot of odd decisions when you dare to look close enough. And since he died all of the ministers and advisors suddenly got the courage to tell me about how much of his ruling was actually due to his personal preferences and moods.”

The prince tried to think back but he had to admit that his sister had much more insight on politics.

“Intrigued, I researched and found out that he had handled the natural disaster of Saltshore more then poorly. His reaction was way too slow. It even seems like he was refusing to do anything and only offered help because he was urged to do so by a great number of Lords. Back then I knew nothing about economy and crisis management, but reading about what measures he took - or rather didn't took - just baffles me now. I know it seems silly, but I couldn't stop imagining how things could have been if only...”

“Even if the disaster hadn't occurred...” Aiba started carefully, “Ohnos family has been one of the least wealthy noble families for generations. Do you really think anything would have changed?”

“No” she answered, finally turning around, meeting her brothers gaze. “Of course not. Because it's never been about wealth to begin with.”

Kazuha sat down. A light breeze hit Aibas face and let the grass wave slightly.

“I confronted father with my findings a few weeks ago. I didn't even imagine he would give reasonable answers or explanations, but he was surprisingly talkative. He said that...” Kazuha made a small pause and tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.  
“He said he never would have agreed to a wedding with Satoshi, even if he was the richest Lord in all of our lands. And there is no other explanation but a dumb personal feud with Satoshis father. Since they were young father seemed to have despised Lord Ohno for some petty reason. My guess is an old rumor of mother favoring him over father. After mother died he tried to avoid getting involved with the Ohno family as much as possible. Seeing me and Satoshi getting along so well was a thorn in fathers flesh.”

“Now that you mention it, our visits to the summerhouse became fewer and fewer after mothers death.” Aiba had to agree. “And when Lord Ohno visited the capital I never saw him and father talk in private.”

His sister nodded.

“Do you remember when Satoshi was prohibited from spending too much time with us? We always thought it was his fathers wish, but in reality it was our father who initiated the whole thing. He even made it a condition in exchange for sending relief supplies to Saltshore.”

“He went that far?!” the prince asked flabbergasted.

“I guess he really hated seeing us two together. He knew about us before we knew it.” Kazuha said and affected a bitter laugh. “We were only kids, Masaki. He was my friend. And separating us didn't even accomplish anything.” With her left hand she ripped out some blades of grass. “Hearing about all of this, listening to father talk about Satoshi that disparagingly made me furious. But I will never forget what he said in the end. He...”

Aiba noticed that his sisters eyes watered up. He wasn't sure whether it was because she was angry or sad.

“He said that he was happy about Saltshore getting hit by the catastrophe. He said it was the gods doing. That...that Ohnos family deserved it.” Tears started streaming down her face. “I couldn't believe how anyone could say such a thing. And in that moment I wished father would just drop dead.”

The prince couldn't blame her for that. If he had known about this earlier...well, there really wasn't that much he could have done. But it certainly would have helped him to understand Kazuha better. It explained at least some of her strange behavior during the past months. It hadn't just be the prospects of marriage or becoming queen, not just the secret relationship with Ohno and all of the bittersweet emotions that came with it, but also the shock and outrage about their fathers actions. Aiba still wondered why Kazuha hadn't told him. But if he was honest there were more than enough plausible reasons. Not wanting to trouble her brother with problems he couldn't solve, for example. Just as Aiba who had locked himself out and had to shoulder his fears and problems alone, Kazuha had kept her sorrows and grief all to herself. Aiba knew exactly how it felt.

With a small sniff the princes wiped away her tears. “But you are right” she said with a short smile. “It would not have changed a thing, would it.”

“I'm sorry to hear that” Aiba said truthfully.

His sister shook her head.  
“I never thought it would affect me that much” she said. “Marrying a stranger, I mean. The realization of being apart from Satoshi.” Aiba could make out that Kazuha was blushing as she quickly turned her head.  
“I used to joke about it, remember? I wondered who would want a husband like him. There was not a single noble thing about him. He was just a weird, gloomy kid. But maybe that is what drew me to him. He was just the same as me while being totally different at the same time. And we both understood that about each other. With him it feels good to be myself. He never judged me for who I was, even though I seemed to be unwittingly trying very hard to annoy him. And annoying I can be.”

Aiba had to agree on that. She always had been teasing and nagging their friend, punching and tugging at him. He had always wondered how Ohno could endure this special kind of attention.

“Somehow I need to be close to him. When we're apart I can't help myself but miss him. Whenever I felt alone and sad or happy and excited I wrote him a letter. He seldom wrote back” Kazuha said and laughed. “Can't blame him. It must have been hundreds and hundreds of letters. I can't believe that after so many years of me getting on his nerves he'd still like me.”

_Love you,_  Aiba thought to himself.  
Kazuha clasped her knees and looked up into the sky. Here and there scattered clouds swayed over the blue sky.

“Maybe that is what counts after all. Having someone who is there for you. Feeling good about being yourself. Maybe that is why I can't stop thinking about losing him. He might not be the archetype of a great nobleman or knight, but he is a great person. He has so many qualities about him. And I don't just mean his hidden talents or skills. He can be so sweet and gentle and...”

“That's enough” Aiba harshly interrupted his sister. His voice was louder than he had intended. “I don't want to hear that.”

Surprised, Kazuha stared at her brother trying to find some reasoning in his eyes. She did not dare to speak.

“You don't have to advocate for his so-called good sides. I've known him just as long as you have. I have fond memories of him. He was my friend, too. But all of this is not an excuse for his actions now. I will never forgive him for what he did to Jun.” Aiba said agitated. “And if you you keep on supporting him like that I won't forgive you, either.”

Kazuhas eyes widened. “What he...what he did to Jun? He never did anything to him!” she yelled back.

“I was there, remember? I heard you down there in the cellar. I heard how he confessed.”

The princess stared at her brother like he was mental. “I don't know whether you were imagining things or have a horrible memory but... If you actually listened you should have heard how he promised me that he had nothing to do with this whole incident.”

“I...err...” Aiba paused. It was true that he hadn't heard any damning confession down there.

“Do you really think Satoshi would do something like that?” Kazuha asked in shock.

No. Deep inside him Aiba knew that he could never suspect Ohno of such a horrendous crime. It also didn't match the Lords attitude he had shown before. Sure, Ohno had been jealous of Jun and he had talked about his regret and frustration regarding not being able to marry Kazuha. But to Aiba he had never seemed aggressive but rather melancholic. He had talked about his plans to marry an other girl back home and about how he was glad that Jun seems to take care for Kazuha.  
And although Aiba had suspected Ohnos men to be responsible for the attack on Jun he had only started to suspect Ohno himself after he had heard of his confession.

Slowly it dawned to Aiba that his own frustration and anger had clouded his vision. He had been so obsessed with finding the culprit and getting revenge that he couldn't think straight anymore. He had been seeing his own friends as his opponents.

This was on him. And it hurt. Learning about his own mistakes and having to admit them hurt.

Bashfully he averted his gaze. “But why would he take the responsibility for a crime he didn't commit?” he asked in a lower voice.

“There is more than enough reason for that” Kazuha said determined and stood up. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
“First of all he does feel responsible for what happened. The persons we accuse of planning and acting out the raid are presumably his men. Moreover, the one who stabbed Jun seems to be his own squire. He blames himself for not foreseeing his actions. In the end he had not enough control and knowledge about his own people.”

“Still, reflecting on his failed leadership is one thing. Being convicted for treason is something completely different.”

“There is another reason” Kazuha said, this time softer. “Imagine you were Juns father. If you heard was attacked and severely injured, what would you do?”

“I'd be worried about well-being of course.”

The princess nodded. “And apart from that? What would you demand from us?”

“Justice.” Aiba stated.

“Yes. Investigation. Persecution. Punishment.” Kazuha cast down her eyes. “That is what we are desperately trying to do right now. But there has been no breakthrough. The culprits fled the scene and all we have to present are some witnesses and dead bodies. This would hardly satisfy the Emperor. This already is a delicate matter that endangers the relationship between our countries. With no explanations and consequences it could even lead up to war...”

Aiba bit his upper lip. “But why would it has to Satoshi who has to take the fall for them then?”

Kazuha exhaled loudly. “Who do you think would be held accountable otherwise?”

The Prince tilted his head lightly as he pondered over his sisters question.

“How about the one who guaranteed for his safety during his stay?” she suggested when he wouldn't come up with an answer.

“But that would be...”

“Me.” Kazuha said. “I'm responsible in the end. For his security. For the resolution of this matter.”

Aiba gulped. He remembered what he had heard Ohno say to Kazuha down in the cellar. That he did what he did because he loved her. Did he really try to protect her by taking the blame?

“Is this why he didn't talk about any details?”

“Of course. There is no way he could know about any of these things.” She sighed loudly. “And if we would find the actual culprits there might be the possibility of lowering the degree of his penalty since he hasn't said anything too incriminating.”

“Lowering his degree? I mean if we have no further proof – and found the actual culprits - you could easily find him not guilty.”

“This I can't do.” Kazuha whispered, hanging her head in shame. “There will be rumors. There already are. About Satoshis and mine relationship. Our affair, as others might call it.”  
Absentmindedly she touched her right elbow. “You understand how it would look if I wouldn't punish him in some way.”

“Like you protected him.” Aiba said slowly.

“Some might even say I was in on it. You thought so too, didn't you?” she asked, raising her head a bit. “When you...when you tried to...”

_When I tried to stab you_ , Aiba finished her sentence in his mind. And he couldn't deny that this was partly true.

“I don't know what came over me” he quickly responded. “I'm truly sorry.”

Kazuha shook her head to show that she didn't want to talk about this matter right now.

“Sentencing Satoshi would be a chance to send a signal to Juns father. It would enable me to distance myself from the attack and from my rumored lover.”

It really had been all for her. He couldn't fathom how much Ohno must love Kazuha if he would really be ready to give up his life for her.

“This is crazy” Aiba mumbled.

“The damn world is crazy” Kazuha responded.

Both siblings were looking at the ground now, unsure of what to say next.

“Thank you for...telling me about it” the Prince finally uttered.

“Do what you want with that information.” She sounded bitter. “There is nothing we can change anyway.”

“Why did you tell me then? Not just about the attack. About your feelings for him. Your relationship.” Aiba asked carefully. He knew how hard it was to truly open up to others.

His sister snorted. Aiba was sure he saw her blushing again.

“Who knows.”  
As if she wanted to hide she turned around again and sat down in the grass.  
“When you are trying to handle everything by yourself you get lonely sometimes.”

“Kazuha...” her brother began but was interrupted.

“Don't feel obliged to do anything” Kazuha said quickly. “There is nothing to be done anyway. I'll stay here for a bit longer” she mumbled. “You should go ahead and get back to Jun. That's what's important right now.”

Aiba took a deep breath. Seeing his sisters slouching there with her back to him made him pity her even more. Instead of turning around he took a few steps forwards an sat down next to her.

In silence the siblings looked out on the ocean, watched the waves crush and listened to the distant screech of seagulls.

“You don't have to to this” Kazuha whispered after some time.

“But I want to” her brother responded. “How am I supposed to understand you if I won't be by your side?”

The princess snorted. “That was the corniest line I heard in a long time.”

Aiba had to snicker himself as he saw his sister rolling her eyes with a smile on her lips.  
“I said something good just now, huh.”

“Not good enough to be that smug about it.” Kazuha complained.

A warm feeling spread in Aibas chest. And as corny as his statement was there was some truth to it. Just now he realized how little time he had spent with his sister lately. The lesser it got the more misconceptions turned up. Maybe he would have been able to be there for her earlier. Maybe he could have prevented part of what had happened. But it was impossible to change the past. All that was left was trying to change the future in their favor.

Aiba felt his sister leaning her head against his arm. Suddenly he become aware of how much he had missed her.

“You might be right. I think there is not much I can do” he whispered. “But I do know someone who might can.”

–

“Just open your mouth and say ahh” Aiba said after chuckling a little.

“Forget it.” Jun was unimpressed.

“Come on~” Aiba pressed further and raised the spoon in his hand up to Juns mouth.

“This is ridiculous” his opponent protested. “I can eat on my own.”

To Aibas surprise Jun still opened his mouth and let himself get fed.

“Can I get my spoon back now?” he mumbled and averted his gaze in order to hide is red face.

Since Aiba was satisfied with how adorable Jun looked he handed the spoon over in an instant.

“Seriously” Jun complained further, “If I would have known that you pulled this every time we eat together I wouldn't have asked you to join me.”

Aiba grinned. “It's the other way around” he explained between two spoons of his own soup. “The fact that you still invite me although I do this every time proves that you don't mind at all.”

Jun kept on shoveling more soup into him in an attempt to avoid responding to this bold theory.  
Seeing the other one with a healthy appetite calmed and delighted Aiba. Jun looked so much better. His complexion was fresh and although he still had to spend most of his time in bed he had a lot more energy.

“Sho told me you regained some more memories?”

“I think so.” Jun affirmed. “I remember the fight in the woods. Well, not all of it. More how it felt and what I thought and less precise information, unfortunately.”

“It will take some time. And maybe it would be for the best if you wouldn't have to live with every painful memory.”

“But what if I would remember a detail that would help the investigation?”

Aiba shook his head. “It's fine. There is no chance you could have seen the attackers face anyway. At least not the one stabbing you in the end. You had his back to him.”

Jun sighed in frustration.

“How is your rehab training going?” Aiba asked to change the topic.

“Good” Jun answered with a proud smile. “I would like to practice walking a bit more, but Sakurai advised me to not overexert myself.”

“And you follow that advise? You really must be sick then” Aiba chuckled.

“I will do some walking this afternoon, maybe even take a look at the cliffs. So if you are not too busy you could join me” Jun invited.

“I'd love to!”  
The big smile on Aibas face seemed to cheer Jun up even more.

“Speaking of rehabilitation, how is your arm?”

“Fine. There's no pain whatsoever” Aiba assured but grimaced when he tried to lift up Juns bed tray.

“Be careful.”

“No problem at all” he grinned while he felt another wave of pain rolling trough his arm.

“It's no wonder you're not making any progress. You don't rest enough.”

“That's not true. I really try not to move my arm too much” Aiba protested. “No practice, no heavy lifting...”

“I can see how well you follow this strict program” Jun remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Don't worry about me.”

“I'm not only talking about stressing your am too much. You are also not sleeping enough. I heard it from Sakurai.”

Aiba tilted his head. Jun was forced to explain himself further.

“He told me about how you stayed by my side for all of this time. Right here on this chair, where you're sitting right now.”

“I did” Aiba confirmed plainly.

“You know I'm thankful for that” Jun said, obviously embarrassed. “But you should have looked more after your own health, too. Falling asleep on a chair for days... you must have been exhausted.”

He had been. But that didn't many matter anymore.

“I just wondered why didn't go for the more obvious choice” Jun mumbled.

“Mh?”

“Why did you choose to sleep on the chair if there was a bed available?” he pointed to the empty space beside him.  
True, the bed was huge and there was enough room for at least two more people.

Aiba smiled. “I thought about it. But I wasn't sure whether you would be comfortable. And there was no way of asking you.”

“Comfortable?” Jun asked. “I was unconscious.”

“I mean in general. People could come in and see us... you know.”

“Oh.” Jun looked down. “Thank you for being so considerate.”

Silence fell over the two princes until Jun raised his voice again.  
“But If you'd ask me now I wouldn't refuse.”

Aiba thought he had misheard something. “You would be okay with it?”

Jun nodded. “It is true that I didn't like the idea of doing... risky things like this. But for a while the last thing I remembered was the dispute we had in our tent and I had a lot of time to reflect on it. I do think that you were right on some parts. And in the light of what happened afterwards...”

“You shouldn't feel obliged to do things you don't like just out of gratitude though.”

“No!” Jun responded immediately. “That's not what this is about. I just realized that I was way too afraid of being myself. And that I have to be brave enough to do things I honestly want do to.”

Aiba couldn't hold back a big grin.  
“So you honestly want me to sleep by your side?”

Jun answered with a shy smile.

“Well if you insist on it I have no other choice but to accept the invitation.”

“I did not - !” Juns protest turned into a amused smirk. “Don't make me regret my decision.”

“You know me.”

“Yes. That's why I'm telling you.”

Aiba leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Juns cheek before he helped him fluff up the pillows in his back.  
“Get some more rest. I'll let you bring a new jug of water.”

“You should get some rest, too” Jun said after yawning. “You have to be fit and well when we'll leave for the capital in a few days.”

“What, are you suggesting we should take a nap together?”

“What is it with you and your vivid imagination” Jun mumbled and closed his eyes. With his left hand he patted the sheets to his side.

Aiba did not hesitate long. With a pounding heart and a tingling feeling in his body he walked around the bed to lay down next to Jun.  
The rays of sun that fell trough the window had warmed up the room, so Aiba passed on covering himself with a blanket.  
Suddenly he felt Jun laying his hand into his own. Aiba squeezed it and they entangled their fingers.  
The cushions and sheets were soft and comfy. He didn't feel tired before, but not now Aiba notice how his body had yearned for a short rest. His eyelids became heavier and heavier, but he refused to close his eyes just yet. He enjoyed watching Juns relaxed side profile far too much. Being so close to him again felt incredible. He could feel the warmth of Juns body, heard him slowly breathing in and out.  
He wished they could stay like this forever.

–

A loud knocking on the door arouse the two princes from sleep. When Jun gave the permission to enter Aiba was still yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Sho entered the room and although his eyes immediately darted to Aiba he showed no sign of surprise.

“I am very sorry for the interruption, your Grace “ he said very formally after a small bow. “Princess Kazuha would like to ask you for a personal conversation.”

Jun raised his eyebrows. “Tell her I'm looking forward to it. She can come to see me any time.”

“She is already waiting outside, your Grace.”

“If she is fine with talking in such messy surroundings...” Jun mumbled and looked around.

“I will quickly take care of the trays” Sho hurried around the bed to clean up the leftovers.

Aiba noticed that he and Jun were still holding hands, but when the door opened again and his sister entered, Jun let go.

Kazuha looked better than at the funeral ceremony. She was wearing a neat and simple dress and her hair framed her face in a pretty way. Just as Sho before she gazed at her brother sitting next to Jun. If she was taken aback by it she didn't show any sign of it.

“I think the Princess is asking for a personal conversation. Personal as in confidential” Sho murmured in Aibas direction when he walked out with the trays.

“It's fine” Kazuha said quickly. “You can stay if you want.”

Aiba nodded after he made sure that Jun wasn't minding his presence either.

“What can I do for you?” Jun asked with a polite smile.

Kazuha, who had avoided eye contact until now stepped closer to the bed.

“I would like to apologize” she said firmly and bowed deeply. “For every inconvenience we might have caused you. For putting you in danger. We underestimated the situation and failed to keep you safe. There are no excuses for our – and my – many mistakes. ”

For Aiba it was weird to see his own sister like that. He had to fight the sudden urge to stand up and bow down as well. Regardless of how often Jun had told him that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened Aiba still felt at fault.

“Please raise your head” Jun responded after Kazuha had finished her apology. “I want you to know that I bear no grudge against you or your men. On the contrary, I have to thank you for your hospitality and excellent medical aid. It was me who acted irresponsibly. I chose to join the fight and let my guard down. It is only due to Masakis effort and everyone's care that I am able to talk to you right now.”

“You are too kind” the princess answered. She tried to show a smile, but it was obvious that she was still nervous about something. “But there is a lot more I'd like to talk about. A lot more I have to apologize for.” Her gaze met the one of her brothers and Aiba understood.

“Wouldn't you like to take a seat?” Jun asked. Seeing Kazuha standing there all tensed up seemed to be uncomfortable for him, too.  
“Thank you” Kazuha whispered and sat down at Aibas usual seat, on the chair next to the bed. She kneaded her hands nervously and had some trouble to go over to her next point.

“Before I talk to you about matters concerning the actual incident I have to confess something first.” She finally said, facing the floor. “And even though I'm sure that you've heard about some parts already... I owe you the whole story.”

Aiba noisily sucked in some air. He knew what was coming but still wasn't ready for it. Surely Kazuha was assuming that he had talked to Jun about this matter before, but the truth was that he had tried to avoid it as much as possible. He had never told him about his sisters true relationship with Ohno, about the events in the cellar or at the cliff. It was not because he didn't want Jun to know. But he didn't want to make things more difficult. Jun needed some calm and as few drama as possible. Aiba hoped he would show him some understanding and forgive him for not letting him in to his sisters secret earlier.

Just as he had predicted, Kazuha went on to disclose her liaison with Ohno. She talked about how they became friends in the first place, how they got closer over the years and how that feeling of friendship turned into love. She apologized to Jun for neglecting him during the past weeks.  
To Aibas surprise and discomfort she also confessed that their affair was not only an emotional matter, but that they have had physical contact, too. Not that he could condemn her for it (he himself had had his share of sexual experience with Jun), but disclosing this to a relative stranger was something else.

Juns facial expressions were more than telling. He obviously wasn't too surprised by the confession. Even a blind man could see how close the princess and Ohno were and Jun himself had alleged this kind of affair before. He still raised his eyebrows in astonishment over Kazuhas bold and detailed story.

“I will not lie to you.” Kazuha said, raising her head to meet Juns gaze. “There have been times when I dreamed of a marriage with Lord Ohno. But we both knew that it was impossible due to economical and political reasons. I assure you that he had no intend of even making a proposal. We both agree that this kind of affair was a grave mistake. Although it is hard to let go of each other we will pull through with it. I promise that there will be no more intimate contact in the future.” She ended her talk with another bow.

Jun took a few deep breaths. “This must have been hard for you to confess. I thank you for your courage and honesty. And I don't want to lie to you, either. Yes, I have been hurt by how you treated me in the past. But I have no right to judge you for it. We can't choose who we love after all.”

Aiba stared at Juns back in anticipation. He couldn't help himself but think of how this was the perfect opportunity to tell Kazuha about their relationship as well.

“And I, too...” Jun continued. He slightly turned towards Aiba and glimpsed at his hand.

_Could it really be?_ Aibas heart beat faster and faster.

“I...” Jun suddenly stopped mid-sentence. “Forget it” he mumbled and looked back at Kazuha who was still facing the floor.  
“You also wanted to talk about the incident on the road?”

Aiba clenched his fist in disappointment but cautioned himself to show understanding.  
“I already told him that we strongly assume Ohno is innocent” he informed his sister.

“He obviously bears a partial blame” Kazuha said, “just as I do. But he doesn't deserve to be judged as a perpetrator. And if we won't find the actual culprits he will plead himself guilty and we'll...I will have no other chance but to sentence him to death.”

“Death?” both Jun and Aiba asked simultaneously.

Kazuha nodded. “There was a letter from your father. This morning.” she explained. “He thanked us for your care and is willing to led this whole matter slide _IF_ we will quickly convict and execute the men responsible.”

Aiba gulped. This demand complicated everything.

“My brother came up with an idea to find Chinen and his accomplices, but there is no guarantee it will work. There is no way to save Satoshi on my own, but...” Kazuha nervously averted her gaze.  
“But if you would help...”

“Help? How?” Jun asked and leaned forward.

“You are not part of the court, of course. But if I sentence him to death, you, as his 'victim' could still grant him reprieve...” she whispered.

Before Jun could react Kazuha was bowing her head again.

“I know how mad this sounds” she said firmly. “He claimed responsibility for what happened and there is no proof that he really was not involved. There is only the promise he gave me. You'd have to believe in my words.”

Aiba furrowed his brows. She was right. For all that Jun knew Kazuha and Ohno could be in cahoots with each other. And letting his love-rival live on was tactically very unwise if he had the chance to get him out of the way.

“You have no reason for helping someone who could have plotted your assassination. That is why there is nothing left for me but to beg you.” The princess stood up, just to abruptly fall to her knees before Jun.  
“Please spare his life. I know I don't deserve this kind of mercy. But I would be most grateful for it.” she pleaded.

Jun was seemingly troubled with Kazuha laying on the floor beneath him. But the princess showed no sign or intention to stand up again. Instead she lowered her head even further.

“It would be an honor for me to be wedded to a man who is so selfless and benevolent.”

“Princess Kazuha, please don't...” Jun tried to interrupt her, but she went on.

“I swear I will not make any more trouble” she said. Her voice was trembling now. “And if marriage is out of the question after all I've done I'll be glad to cooperate in any other way. Please. I beg you. Spare his life.”

Aiba was on the verge to spring to his feet and either hug his sister or leave the scene. Seeing his once proud sister so ashamed, so broken was hurting him more than expected. He had advised her to seek Juns help, but he had never imagined her showing just how afraid and helpless she truly felt. But this was her fight, not his.

Since his words alone couldn't calm the princess, Jun quickly sat up, turned to the edge of the bed and reached down to her.

“Princess Kazuha” he said firmly again, touching her right shoulder. “Please raise your head.”

Slowly she did how she was told and then took Juns hand that he had offered her.

“I will write a letter to father. I'm sure I can convince him that in Lord Ohnos case a death sentence is inappropriate. I don't think he is angry. He probably demanded this drastic measure on principle to show his power. And even if father would disagree with me – I personally don't think it would be just to punish Lord Ohno, especially not that hart. So please don't be afraid. If the going gets rough and you would be forced to a such extreme reaction I will gladly help and grant him reprieve.”

For the first time today Kazuha showed an honest smile.  
“Thank you” she whispered. “Thank you.”  
She pressed Juns hand tightly and touched it with her forehead as a humble gesture of gratitude.

Aiba watched the two of them with mixed feelings. He was glad his sister had been brave enough to seek an honest conversation with Jun. Her smile meant a lot to him. But it was painful to think about how all of them got in this situation in the first. And as happy as he and his sister were about Juns support they had to start thinking about the consequences and their future.

After Kazuha had calmed herself and was sitting at her place beside Jun again, the three royals started talking about their concrete plans and impending tasks. It was important that their actions and stories add up. Aiba explained his plan to track down Chinen and his men, which he had actually come up with after a private talk with Ohno yesterday morning. Kazuha outlined how Ohnos trial would proceed and Jun informed them about what exactly he would write to his father.

Sharing their own projects and thoughts was not only helpful but also comforting. There was a lot to be done and a lot things were still uncertain, but it felt good to know that no one of them was alone with their sorrows. Not anymore. When Kazuha finally left the room she looked like a big weight had been taken off her slim shoulders.

The two princes exchanged glances and remained silent for a short while until Aiba finally sighed.

“Thank you” Jun said. “For encouraging her to come clean with me.”

“It was still her who worked up the nerve to pull through with it.”  
Aiba pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the white bedsheet. “Are you angry with me? For not telling you sooner?”

“No” Jun answered, and Aiba believed him. “It just shows that I was right to trust you with my secrets, too.”

“Are you really alright with helping Satoshi?”

Jun nodded. “I told you before that I trust your judgement. If he is as innocent as you declare it is the right decision to support him as best as I can. I'm actually surprised your sister thought she had to beg me for it. Did she really think I would have let him die?”

“That would have been unlikely, and she had to know this, too. But she was afraid. Apart from that, you had no choice of refusing anyway. Sentencing the love of her life to death? I'm sure she would have hold that against you for the first 50 years of marriage.”

Jun touched Aibas shoulders lightly.  
“Masaki. I'm sorry for earlier. About not telling her...”

“It's fine.”

“You know that if I had the chance I would marry you instead of her.”

Aiba tilted his head so he could gently lay down his cheek on Juns hand.

“I had a moronic idea” he said in a soft voice. “And I feel bad for it. I thought that Kazuha could maybe change the law as soon as she becomes queen.”

“That is not moronic at all.”

“It is idealistic. It is hard enough to change simple things in our political system. And apart from that, marriage law is regulated by the temples. It's just impossible.”

“That's just how life is.” Jun concluded. “It is hard and unfair. But it's also in this life that I met you. That's why I don't allow myself to be sad.”

Aiba hummed as Jun softly stroke his hair.

“I still have a hard time accepting this as our fate. Maybe because I've been reading too many fairytales. There is always a way in those stories.”

“I fear we can't hope for a magic fairy to show up all of the sudden.”

“That would make thinks so much easier” Aiba said and giggled. “I could wish for me becoming a girl. And for you to be into girls.”

Jun couldn't hold back some snickering. “Or you could just wish for men being able to marry men.”

“That might be a good wish too.”

Both princes laughed and Aiba felt lighter. He was still smiling to himself when he was fetching Jun some paper and his official seal so he could write his letter.

“Say...” Jun murmured, looking out of the window. “The fairytales and fables in your books...aren't they based on real historic events?”

Aiba snorted. “What, are you really waiting for a fairy?”

“Don't be ridiculous.”

–

Somehow Jun had been behaving strange this day. He seemed to be absent-minded, lost in his thoughts.  
During his walk outside he had barely talked to Aiba or Sho who accompanied him and when he wrote to his father he had to start over three times because he hadn't noticed that he had left thick blotches of ink all over the letter.  
Sho presumed he had to process what Kazuha had confessed to him earlier, but Aiba wasn't so sure.

“Was today's dinner not to your liking, your grace?” Sho asked when he cleared away Juns tray that he had left untouched.

“Won't you tell us what's on your mind?” Aiba asked, more worried than annoyed. He had just finished his own meal and was helping Sho cleaning up.

“It's nothing serious” Jun responded. “I just had an idea I can't get out of my head.”

Aiba raised his eyebrows and waited for further explanation.  
“It has to be a big one if you spend so much time thinking about it.”

“It could have the potential to change everything.” Jun said plainly.

“What are you waiting for then?” Aiba could feel his curiosity getting the better of him. “Let us think together!”

Instead of complying with Aibas plea, Jun waved Sho nearer. The surprised counselor bent down to the prince who started whispering into his ear.

Judging from Shos facial expression he was just listening to either the most genius or foolish thing someone could come up with.

“Your grace...” Sho started and seemed to struggle with his choice of words. “This is surely an interesting thought. But it would take a lot of time to confirm and develop. Especially if you have close to no previous knowledge. And even if everything could be arranged...are you sure you would take this risk?”

“I am more than sure.”

“Won't somebody care to let me in on your thoughts?” Aiba complained and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He what was so secretive about the whole matter. Hadn't they decided to share their plans with everyone?

Jun avoided eye contact to Aiba. He looked troubled.  
“It's not that I don't want you to know, Masaki. But I also don't want you to cherish false hopes.”

_What is that supposed to mean?_  
He was on the edge of objecting again, but Sho seemed to agree with Jun. The counselor had an apologetic smile on his face.

Aiba sighed dramatically. He knew that probing any further would get him nowhere.  
“So, if your idea is so revolutionary, what would speak against doing whatever you just suggested?”

“Time.” Sho immediately said. “And a very low probability that your troubles will pay off.”

“But IF they payed off...” Jun retorted sharply and side-eyed the counselor.

“Why won't you get someone to help you then?” Aiba proposed.

“It's not something I would trust other people with” Jun responded.

“But you'd trust Sho with it, right?”

Sho stared back at his prince and this time Aiba was unable to read the look in his eyes.

“This project would take a lot of time. And I have other important tasks that demand my attention. “  
The message seemed to be clear. Jun couldn't hide the frustration in his face although he made an effort.

As always, Sho was able to read the mood.  
“But if you want to give me an order I will gladly see to it” he added.

Aiba shook his head. “No. I promised I wouldn't order you to do things you are not fully convinced of. Especially when I myself don't even know what this is all about. I want you to decide for yourself. If you think Juns idea is not worth your time I won't force you.”

Silence fell over the room. Sho looked at the floor, Jun at his folded hands. Aiba wondered whether he had said something right or wrong. It felt strange not to know what this whole idea was about.

“Your grace” the counselor began again after some time. “This could upset and overturn every plan we had. There is no way to estimate the risks. We might waste precious time we could have used for other impertinent tasks. It is my duty to advise you to the best of my knowledge and belief. I want you to be happy, Masaki. But I also have to think about what is best for the kingdom. And based on this principle I'd have to refuse.”

“Sakurai” Jun cut in. “I understand your objection. And I know this goes against your principles. But...”

“Please let me finish, your grace.”

Both Aiba and Jun furrowed their brows. It was highly unusual for Sho to interrupt a higher-up in this fashion.

“I learned something during the past days, too. That it's important to never give up hope. That there is value in trying you best. And that sometimes it is reasonable to believe in miracles. If we won't get the result we were hoping for it will be frustrating, but I'd prefer that to blaming myself for not trying. I won't take the easy route this time.”

“Does this mean you...”

“I will do whatever I can to help you.” Sho confirmed. “And we shouldn't waste one second. I'll be in the library if you need me.” His expression got serious all of the sudden.

“It's almost nighttime” Aiba remarked bewildered.

“Can I leave the remaining cleaning to you?” Sho asked his prince, already on his way out.

Aiba nodded, still not fully realizing what he had just witnessed.

“Sakurai?” Jun addressed the counselor. “This means a lot to me.”

Sho smiled shortly before leaving the room. Jun breathed out loudly and sank back into his pillows.

“Wasn't that peculiar” Aiba said and sat down on the bed.

Jun didn't respond. Maybe he was still lost in his thoughts about whatever he had gotten so worked up about.

“Promise me you will ask for my help if you need it.”

Jun looked back at Aiba and smirked. “Promise me that you try your best forgetting what you just heard.”

Aiba opened and closed his mouth without saying anything. As confused as he was at the moment, he would really prefer blissful unawareness. But that was easier said than done.

“Every time I come even close to feeling like I'm control, something new comes along to prove me wrong.” He hoped he didn't sound like the whiny child he felt like.

“You've already grown so much.” Jun responded. “It feels good to be trusted unconditionally. And Sakurai surely feels the same way.”

A warm, fuzzy feeling started tingling in Aibas chest. Jun was right. When he and Sho had worked together on the proposal to Kazuha without letting Aiba in on it, he had been offended. He had felt left out, unwanted. There had always been this fear of getting no chance to change his own fate. And not only his own. He had constantly been trying to influence Jun and Kazuhas relationship. He had tried to persuade both Ohno and Jun to change their views on things to match his own.

But right now he had accepted that there were processes and operations he had no part in. He had to learn to concentrate on the things he could do instead of desperately trying to change things he just couldn't change on his own. Trusting others completely was not an easy task, but Aiba was determined to give it his best.

The two princes sealed their promises with a kiss. It was soft and sweet.  
Aiba didn't want it to end and Jun must have felt the same way. As soon as their lips parted they immediately met again. The kisses become longer and more intensive.

Aiba felt Juns warm hands caressing his neck, his chest and finally his thighs. His body temperature was not the only thing that was rising. Juns longing expression and body language spoke volumes.

And suddenly another promise that Jun had given him came to Aibas mind.  
“Maybe we should get ready for bed a little bit earlier” he suggested with a mischievous grin.


	14. Chapter Fourteen – In which several people make a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for arara-chan - for being my first reader

 The sun was burning down Aibas neck mercilessly. He remembered the summer days at the northern coast as refreshing and mild, but right now he felt like he had been thrown into a pit of fire. Sweat was streaming down his face and his throat was dry.

To his relief he could already make out the road parting in the distance. This was where they had planned to take a short rest. Aiba knew that he wasn't the only one who was thankful for the breather.

As soon as Kazuhas carriage and the other wagons came to a halt, Aiba descended from his own horse and rushed to help his friend.

Seeing Ohno in full convict get-up felt outlandish. His hands were bound together by cuffs which were connected to a heavy looking iron collar. Sitting upright in this contraption had to be exhausting and moving around was even more difficult. As if that wasn't enough, a long chain connected him to one of the wagons so he couldn't get away. He was chained up like a dog.

 Given his restrictions, Ohno had surprisingly few problems to dismount his horse on his own though. He stumbled a bit when he landed on the ground, but looked relatively nimble.

 Aiba immediately handed him a hose pipe, and his friend jugged down the water like he hadn't drunk for days.

 “Thank you” Ohno said when he gave back the hose. 

 “I told Sho to watch out for you for the rest of the journey. If there is something amiss, tell him.”

Ohno nodded. “I still don't understand why you would switch with Sho to begin with. I thought you didn't get along that well with father.”

Aiba didn't really understand himself. Originally they had planned for Sho to take a slight detour to Seameet to deliberate with Satoshis father and get some other work done. But since the counselor was now helping Jun with whatever he was researching they had decided for Aiba to undertake this tasks.

“Do you remember what I asked you to get from home?” Ohno asked in a concerned voice when Aiba didn't react to what he had said before.

“Of course. Is there something else I can do for you?”

Ohno didn't even bother to think about his friends question and shook his head.

“Something you want me to tell your parents?”

“Nothing I haven't written down in my letter” the older one replied. “But if you could stress that I don't want mother to come to the trial...”

Aiba gulped. Of course she would come to the trial of her son. There was no way he could convince such a headstrong person otherwise. Aiba still nodded hesitantly and patted Ohno on his arm.

“Now that I think of it...I'd love to have another piece of mothers apple pie.” Ohno murmured and a smile flashed over his face.

“It is delicious” Aiba agreed. “But I also can't forget the taste of the strawberry tarts we had when you came visiting the capital last year.”

“Ohh I remember now.” Ohno affirmed and closed his eyes. “And the ones with mousse inside...or the cake we ate at Kazuhas last birthday.”

Aiba smiled at the pure thought of it. “Yummy.”

Both men chuckled a bit as they described their favorite pastries to each other. For one moment Aiba felt lighthearted and at peace. This is how he knew his old friend. But it soon dawned on him that they might wouldn't have an opportunity to enjoy sweets together in the future.

The chains jangled when Ohno raised his hands to wipe away some sweat from his forehead.

“Are you sure you're going to be alright?” Aiba asked in a worried tone, pointing at Ohnos shackles. “Maybe we should tone it down a bit...”

Ohno shrugged. “It's more effective this way. I'll be fine. Sore, but otherwise fine.”

Aiba knew his friend wouldn't be fine. Apart from the uncomfortable chains and the resulting pain, Ohnos future didn't look so bright. Thanks to Juns promise he didn't have to fear for his life anymore, but the alternative was just as grim. He might not get executed, but that didn't mean that he would be freed of punishment. Spending years and maybe decades in the dungeons as a prisoner was just as hard and in some way even crueler as dying.

_And he still risked it for her._

“Thank you” Ohno said plainly when he saw Aibas troubled expression. “For everything.”

The prince wanted to respond, comfort his friend in some way. But he didn't know what to say. It was like his tongue was tied and his head was empty.

“Masaki?” Shos voice brought Aiba to his senses.  


“I better go” Aiba said with a forced smirk. “I have to say goodbye to other people, and there is not much time...” 

He knew that Ohno didn't need to hear this lukewarm excuse. He wouldn't feel offended. With a sympathetic smile the lord saw him off.

The farewell from Sho and Kazuha was short but genuinely heartfelt. Through all the sorrows and unknown future they seem to have bonded more than ever. More than ever he realized he was not alone in this. He might have to go his own way, face his own challenges from time to time, but there were people he could rely on. Aiba couldn't help but feel a spark of hope, despite all of the fears that still haunted him.

Jun was the last one he had to bid goodbye. Aiba tried to find the right words while he drew closer to the prince who was in the middle of adjusting his saddle. They had decided to not hide the tight bandages on Juns abdomen. Despite this, the prince did not look broken or sick at all. On the contrary, he wore his wound with grace and as if it was a sign of strength instead of weakness. He was stunning, as always.

“I have to go now.” Aiba said and his tone made it obvious that he wasn't sure whether he wanted to sound casual or meaningful.

Jun turned around with a sad but knowing expression on his face. “Have a safe journey. And take care of yourself.”

“You are the one I'm more concerned about” Aiba responded honestly.

“I still don't think you should be riding a horse.”  


“I promised you I won't overdo it. And Sakurai will have an eye on me.”

Aiba wasn't fully convinced. “You don't have to do this. It's dangerous on it's own. And you are an easy target. We still don't know whether the road will be safe.”

“I won't get into risky situations for now.”

“For now?”

Jun smirked and tried to gloss over what he just said.

“As soon as we leave Saltshore I will rest just as planned. Princess Kazuha even offered to take my horse so that I have enough space in the carriage to lay down.”

“I wish I could see her on a horseback again” Aiba snickered. “It has been years. Be sure to describe her face to me later. In all detail!”

Jun grinned back at him, but when his eyes darted to something behind Aiba he suddenly looked troubled.

“Seems like everyone is waiting for your signal to departure. I don't want to hinder you...”

Aiba nodded. Their remaining time together was short and he wished he could have used it better.

He had no idea how he should wrap this up in a good way. His guts told him to embrace Jun, to kiss him and tell him how much he meant to him. But his mind told him that he should refrain from such obvious displays of affection since everybody was watching.

“I'll...be going then” he murmured while looking at the plastered street. 

“Masaki” Jun said firmly and took a step closer. Before Aiba could react, the other prince grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

The first thing that came to Aibas mind was the fear of hurting Jun by pressing too tight. But he did not hesitate long and wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close.

“I will miss you” Jun whispered, “but I'm already looking forward to see you again.”

Aiba didn't even notice that he was tearing up. He wanted to tell Jun how much he would be missed, too and how incredibly happy and thankful he was that after all that happened they even had the chance of seeing each other again. Although there was so much to say and talk about, there was one phrase which summed it all up perfectly.

“I love you” Aiba breathed. He could feel Jun smiling while pressing his forehead against his right shoulder.

As good as it felt, both men had to part quickly to not raise an more suspicion. When Jun waved goodbye his head was as red as a beet. On his whole journey to Seameet, Aiba couldn't stop grinning.

 

–

Riding his horse through the streets of Seameet felt more outlandish as Aiba had expected. He had visited the harbor town many times when he was a child and still remembered it's scenery vividly.

 However, the terrible natural disaster that had befell the town and it's citizens had left immense marks. Whole quarters had been destroyed and swept away. Rebuilding had already begun, but everything looked poorly constructed as most of the newer buildings were just provisionally shelters. They clearly lacked manpower and other resources.

 A shiver went down Aibas spine whenever he spotted the remains of a building and piles of rubble. He had heard and read about the extent of the destruction before, but seeing it with his own eyes was something completely different. Several times he wished he could stop his horse to lend a hand to the poor citizens. 

 Aiba knew there had been various rumors concerning Satoshis arrest, Juns injury and how everything could be connected. He wouldn't have been surprised if he would have encountered mistrust or even anger. To his own relief he was welcomed kindly though. People were waving their hands or bowed when they crossed his way, and some children presented him with a necklace they had made out of seashells. Maybe he could count on the public for his search for Chinen and his men.

The ancestral home of Ohnos family, a small but sturdy castle was located on a cliff just above the town. It had been spared from the destruction for the most part. Aiba knew that it had served as a refuge for older people and children who had lost their homes and families in the disaster, so he wasn't too surprised to see tents and simple sleeping accommodations outside and inside of the walls. Once more he realized how much Ohnos family had to keep down their own expenses and privacy. The people of Saltshore had suffered enough already. And now he also had to tell Satoshis parents that their only son was to be trialed for treason. Aiba already knew that the next days could get rough and uncomfortable.

 “It has been such a long time since I've last seen you, your Grace” Ohnos mother said while she was filling Aibas cup with tea. “We expected you much sooner.”

 “We didn't plan to leave you hanging so long without any notice” Aiba apologized. “But we were afraid to make the situation even more complicated by spreading false information.”

 “Oh no, I completely understand. This was not a reproach” she responded with a warmhearted smile.

 There was a small burning pain in Aibas chest. He wondered how she could still smile that brightly. Maybe because she had yet to read the letters he had brought with him.

He turned his head to watch Ohnos father, who was deeply engulfed in Juns writing. The other two letters from Kazuha and Satoshi were lying on the table next to him. As always it was hard to read his facial expression.

 Aiba was nervous. How would he react? What would he tell him? Would he ask questions? Could he even handle the strict and stubborn lord if he chose not to cooperate?

 Was he even as stubborn as Aiba had perceived him before? After listening to Kazuhas story he doubted the picture he had bore in his mind for all those years. After all, he could have been heavily influenced by the opinion of his own father.

There were other questions he would like to know the answers to. He wanted to know about the amount of help Saltshore had gotten by his father, or whether he had truly forbid any contact between Satoshi and Kazuha.

  _Would it change anything though?_

 With a straight face Lord Ohno folded the letter in his hands.

 “About the investigation you were talking about” he said slowly and took a sip of water from the cup next to him.

 Aiba gulped and automatically straightened his back.

 “How many men do you need?”

 The prince blinked nervously. “There are about 10 of our own men. That should be enough. I appreciate your help, but we can't let soldiers from Saltshore search for their own people.”

 “My Prince. I understand that you are worried about safety. But if you search the houses of the suspects one by one they will be warned. It is easy to get away. If we have a lot of groups that strike at the same time there is a much higher percentage we could succeed. I'd gladly provide you with our personal guardsmen. Each one of the groups would be led by your own men, your grace.”

 Aiba stared back at the elderly man. He desperately tried to read the piercing look in his eyes.

“This way, we'd also have enough time and resources to search their homes thoroughly. If this incident had been planned we might find plans or letters.”

 “Aren't you afraid what we might find?” Aiba blurted out. “Convicting persons close to your family or even friends?”

 Ohnos father sighed. To Aiba he looked noble and wise.

“If they are guilty they deserve to be convicted. Same goes for my son. He deserves to be punished for whatever crime he has committed. And if he is innocent as you claim he also deserves this incident to be resolved.”

 Before Aiba could answer he felt something cold and metallic in his hands.

“The key to Satoshis room” Lady Ohno whispered. “You have to search for evidence, don't you?.”

 Aibas mouth was hanging open without him noticing.

 “I know he is innocent” she explained. “And if there is a chance to proof it we will do anything to do it.”

 –

 The lock opened with a surprisingly loud clicking sound. The old wooden door swung open and Aiba entered the tower room his friend was using as his private chamber.

Although he had never been here before, Aiba immediately experienced some strange kind of nostalgia. The chamber was plain and rather comfortless, but at the same time it also felt personal and intimate.

 Next to a simple bed were some trunks, a big writing table with a pile of books that looked like they had never been read and a painter's easel. The canvas on it was still white. On the wall were some racks with bows and fishing rods and a single framed painting that Aiba assumed to be Satoshis own work.

 Aiba strode up and down in the middle of the room. He was nervous, afraid even. Partly because it felt wrong to examine his friends personal space. But mostly because it marked the end of his mission here. Aiba had done everything he could have. He and his men had searched for Chinen everywhere they could think of. They had interrogated family and friends, even random peasants in the hopes of getting new evidence. They had followed leads and rumors, as simple as they might have been to find out more about the culprits whereabouts. From time to time they actually seemed to get closer, but it was more than likely that Chinen was constantly on the move and one jump ahead. At this point it was impossible to say how long it would take until he would be found. And Aibas other tactic didn't seem to have worked, either.

Tomorrow he had to return home without having achieved anything. It was frustrating, numbing.

 Aiba began examining the trunks halfheartedly. As expected he found nothing but clothes. Between a lot of rather plain and simple garments he found some flashier ones, which he knew had been chosen by Satoshis mother.  
_Which clothes would Kazuha like on him? She probably wouldn't care about his fashion choices at all._

He banned these thoughts out of his head and put everything away neatly.

 He made sure that nothing was hidden in his bed or painting utensils - not that Aiba still thought Satoshi was guilty, but he wanted to make sure to not have missed anything. All that was left was the massive writing table.

 For all the drawers and storage place there weren't a lot of interesting things to be found. Politically relevant documents were kept at another work place in the castle and all that was left here were personal letters from friends, some books and tons of writing equipment. 

 Aiba sighed. There was only one thing left to do. He reached into the second drawer on the right and carefully scanned the wooden surface in one corner. For a moment he was afraid he had remembered Ohnos instructions wrongly. But then his fingers found a small hatch. He flipped the switch that was concealed under it. A faint metallic sounds from inside the desk told him that that the secret compartment had opened.

 It was no wonder that Ohno was in possession of such a desk. A lot of lords, ladies and high-ranking officials used this technique to hide treasures or secrets from intruders. For Aiba, furniture like this had only functioned as a way to stash sweets. It was more of a surprise that his friend actually used the hidden drawer as it was supposed to be.

 Aiba knelt down and removed the panel of dark wood that had come lose. Determined he reached inside the compartment. He couldn't see a thing, but his hands found the big lacquer case Ohno had been speaking of and took it out.

 When he opened the container, Aibas jaw dropped. Instead of just the one letter Ohno had asked him to fetch, there were hundreds and hundreds of papers and letters jammed in the case. They were of various sizes and lined up nicely. After lightly skimming through some of them, Aibas presumptions were confirmed. All of those letters were from Kazuha.

  _And she thought her letters annoyed him._

 The prince was hesitant to read any further. He was curious what his sister wrote about, maybe even about her brother. But it was also a bit embarrassing to snoop around in her love letters, and apart from that she would surely kill him if she found out.

How was he supposed to find the one particular letter Ohno had asked him for, though?

 Aiba flipped aimlessly through the pack, taking some writings out just to stuff them back in. _No. Don't overthink it._

If the letter was so important to him, it must be in a place that was easy for Ohno to find, too.

 He chose to take a closer look at the letters that were not lined up with the others, but squeezed in at the side of the box. And he was right. One of them matched the date Ohno had told him. Aiba couldn't resist to glance over the text.

 At first he couldn't understand why this particular letter would stand out from the rest. It was supposed to be a birthday letter, but Kazuha mostly wrote about her daily life. Aiba expected some compliments, sentences that showed his sisters affection and love. But almost every greeting and congratulation read itself like it had been written by a good friend.

 To others she appeared to by pushy and bold, brave enough to speak about uncomfortable truths and crack dry jokes. But her brother knew that she could be shy when it came to expressing how she felt in an intimate situation.

 It was the last part of the letter that caught Aibas intention.

 “ _PS.: Don't think I didn't notice you singing my music to yourself when you were here in summer. First of all it is pretty creepy to eavesdrop on my practice and not flattering at all. And secondly you sang it wrong!”_

 The letter was over, but there were other sheets of paper in the envelope. Full of curiosity, Aiba took them out.

  _Music sheets._

Aiba had been taught to read music when he was a kid, but he hadn't practiced in years. The melody seemed to be a song he hadn't heard before.

“ _For Satoshi”_ was scribbled in the corner. The notes had been written in Kazuhas hand and on the last sheet was a poem that served as the lyrics to the song. 

 With a heavy heart Aiba placed everything back in the envelope and put it aside. He carefully closed the lacquer case and breathed out slowly. It was a shame he had to leave the rest of the letters here. Maybe they could comfort Ohno during his time in prison. On the other hand, they would remind Ohno of what he had lost. Maybe it was better this way.

 When Aiba heaved the case back into the compartment, he brushed something with his hand. Convinced that it were probably some more letters that had fallen out, he gathered every loose paper he could find to sort them back in where they belonged. As he took a closer look, he noticed that he hadn't found more letters though.

 On two of the papers were portraits of his sister. The pictures had been drawn in ink, and even though they were not too detailed they bore an uncanny resemblance to Kazuha. Without thinking about it, Aiba put the drawings on the side to the letter he wanted to take back to the capital.

 It was the rest of the documents he found that posed Aiba a riddle. On some papers were lists of words and phrases he couldn't connect to each other.

 “ _Private. Ball. Birthday. Letter. Surprise. Audience...”_ the prince read and furled his brows. 

 “ _Give up title → become guard? Offer Saltshore. Renounce throne → Masaki?“_ Another paper said.

 There also were also slightly longer texts and sentences. They sounded like unrelated extracts from a speech or letter. Some passages were annotated or crossed out entirely which made them even harder to read.

 “ _We could live here in Seameet._ ~~ _I_~~ ~~ _know it's not as comfortable_~~ _, but you wouldn't be as busy. There are far less social events and obligations._ ~~ _I know you don't like the ocean or fish or..._~~ ~~”~~

 “ _Your Highness, I know of the many concerns you might have..._ ~~ _Monetary and political problems might be the most obvious_~~ _, but I also reckon the mistrust of my family to be a major issue. But I truly believe I can make your daughter happy._ ~~ _And if your Highness deems it to be necessary_~~ _I would go so far as to renounce my heritage and family...”_

 Aiba pressed his lips together. His eyes got glassy. His friend had lied to him back then.

Ohno had been thinking of marriage and proposing to Kazuha before. He had wanted to do it properly and the right way. He had just been too slow... and too proud to admit it.

 While he was still contemplating what to do with his findings, a loud knock on the door took Aiba out of his thoughts. Instantaneously he threw the documents on the little heap of paper beside him and put the wooden panel of the secret compartment where it belonged.

 “Your Grace” a guard greeted him when Aiba had finally given him permission to enter. He appeared to be soaked in sweat.  
“You have a visitor.”

 “I do?” The prince asked confused. It was probably a smaller lord or lady from the area who took advantage of their opportunity to meet him. “Well, set up a little audience for later.”

 “No.” The guard answered immediately. “I think you want to talk to them as soon as possible.”

 

–

 

“You look gorgeous.” 

“Thank you” Jun said and raised his arms a little to show off the silver embroidery on the wide sleeves.  
  
“This is the outfit you wore on your first day” Aiba remarked.

 “I didn't think you would remember something like that” Jun responded, seemingly impressed and a little bit flattered. “I thought it was fitting for today.”

 How could Aiba forget that sight. The purple and silver brocade, the loose sleeves and the cuffed shoulders. How well everything matched Juns lovely eyes and lips and built. How elegant and almost otherworldly he had looked engulfed in the colored light from the stained windows, on the white stone. And today he would have this delightful sight again.

 Kazuha had had other reasons to choose the White Hall as the place for Ohnos trial, of course. To prevent any mistrust she couldn't hold the trial in private and had to admit an audience. The White Hall was less than half the size of the usual great hall where they held their balls and other official events. Kazuha hoped she could reduce the number of onlookers this way.

 It didn't seem to work well. Even here in the preparation room behind the hall, Aiba could hear the buzzing of the crowd. It didn't help his nervousness at all.

 “Are you busy right now?” Jun asked when he noticed Aiba being slightly mentally absent.

“Oh...I was just trying to remember my lines.”

Jun knitted his brows. “Lines? This is just your testimony, relax. Just recount what happened and everything will be fine.”

 Aiba sighed and rubbed his temples. “I don't know. What if we missed something? What if they ask me about things we haven't talked about?”

 “We already went over everything we could think of. You know what Kazuha will ask.”

 “But I still don't know what _he_ will ask” Aiba murmured and gazed at the man on the other side of the room. 

He was tall and lean, with a goatee and small observing eyes that were as gray as his hair. Around his neck he wore a big chained necklace with a heavy-looking golden emblem, which was proof of his high position at the court of the Eastern Realms.

 Jun couldn't hide that the mans presence made him nervous, too. The guest, whom he had already known as an important magistrate had arrived just a few days before.

“ _Father doesn't trust me after all”_ the prince had stated bitterly and Aiba had to admit that he was sharing his view.

 The magistrate had insisted that he would only observe the trial and was mainly interested in Juns recovery, but everyone was convinced that he would also try to shake some things up.

His arrival had not only tempered Aibas joy over seeing Jun and the rest again, but also meant that they had to be even more cautious about what they said and decided in this trial.

 “We will start as soon as the Princess arrives” Sho informed the two princes when he hurried past them. The counselor seemed to be as busy as always. Seeing him raised another question in Aibas head. 

 What had happened to his and Juns project? He had expected to hear some good or bad news when he arrived home, but neither his friend nor his lover had mentioned anything. Were they still working on it? Had they given up? Wasn't Ohnos trial supposed to be a deadline?

 Aiba was curious, but had kept his promise of not mentioning this project again. He bet Jun wanted him to forget about it because he was too ashamed of having wasted his and Shos time.

 He knew that feeling all too well. His investigations in Seameet had been devastating. Not getting any concrete results had made him feel like a failure. But he also had learned a valuable lesson: To believe in his guts and have confidence in his decision. His idea had been paying off in the end, and might help his friend escape a most unfair sentence.

Aiba wished that Jun would keep on believing in himself, whatever he had tried to achieve in the first place.

 The sound of opening doors jolted him out of his thoughts. Kazuha was ready. The prince could feel his heartbeat accelerating.

 “Masaki?” he suddenly heard Jun murmuring. “Do you trust me? 

 Juns question was simple, but the timing most mysterious. Whatever this was about, Aiba didn't have to think about his answer twice.

“Of course.”

 Jun nodded and flashed a smile.

 There was no turning back now.

 

–

 

“It was me. I was the one stabbing Prince Jun. But I...I didn't mean to do it...” the young man sobbed.

 “Do you mean you had instructions to do so?” Kazuha asked intrigued.

 “No! No, your Highness!” Chinen raised his head which he then shook violently. “There were no orders or instructions. As I said, Lord Ohno had no part in this.”

 “The raid on the wagons had been planned though, right?” the magistrate asked in a sharp tone. 

 “Yes. It had been my idea to stage an attack. But killing Prince Jun was not part of this plan.”

 Aiba gulped and glanced at the magistrate with his grim facial expression.

 “What was your aim, then? Why would you take so many risks? What did you try to achieve?”

 Chinen pressed his lips together. His eyes darted from Kazuha on her throne to Ohno, who was sitting to his left, all chained up.

 Aiba prayed the boy remembered what they had talked about. If he truly wanted to help Ohno and Kazuha, Chinen couldn't tell whole the truth here.

 “I was frustrated, your Grace” he finally said. “I heard rumors about a possible wedding of Prince Jun and Princess Kazuha.”

 The magistrate raised his head a little.

Aiba held his breath and did not dare to look up.

 “It was rumored that even after the wedding and following trade treaties, Saltshore would not receive any kind of financial aid. We as people from Saltshore felt overlooked in our struggle. We wanted attention. And I wanted to intimidate Prince Jun.” Chinen lowered his head. “I wanted him to feel unwanted, too.”  


“So the attack was planned out of spite” Kazuha asked plainly.

Chinen opened and closed his mouth without saying something.

 “He clearly didn't think this trough” Aiba intervened. “I would argue that his motivation was more desperation and fear than spite.”

 “None of these things justify an attempt for murder.” the magistrate made clear.

 “We didn't plan to kill Prince Jun!” Chinen whimpered. “We just wanted to scare him a little. But when he was in front of me, my head just went blank. I...I didn't realize what I was doing! When he fell to the ground I panicked and ran away.”

 “You had to have realized what you had done.”

 Aiba agreed in silence. He was sure Ohnos squire was lying. He had been planning to assassinate Jun from the beginning. But of course he would try to convince the court otherwise in the hope of getting a more lenient sentence.

 “When everything was over, I realized, yes. We had planned to join up with the other guards after a short time so it would look like we also had been searching for the attackers. But after what I had done...I was sure Prince Jun had died. I was terrified of the consequences. That's why I and my men kept hidden.”

 “Why did you hand yourself in after such a long time on the run?” Kazuha inquired.

 Aiba felt Juns gaze lingering at him which filled him with pride.

 “Although we were still hiding we tried to keep informed. We needed to know how and where people were searching for us. After a few weeks we heard surprising rumors of the royal family and company leaving Saltshore for the capital.” Chinen looked up to meet Juns gaze.

“The rumors said that Prince Jun seemed to be injured, but healthy enough to ride his own horse. I was incredibly relieved that he hadn't died by my hand. And I hoped that if I confessed my crime he would somehow forgive me for my foolish and outrageous behavior.”

 Jun raised an eyebrow and the magistrate didn't look convinced, either. Chinen realized that no one was falling for this bold lie. It was apparent that the squire did not dare to look at his lord who was showing no stirring of emotion in his face. In dire need of support he turned to Aiba, who nodded slightly.

 “I also heard that Lord Ohno was in chains. That he was going to be trialed for the attempted assassination of Prince Jun. It was quite shocking.” He lowered his head. “I never assumed he would be associated with my crime. He is innocent after all. And I couldn't stand the thought of my Lord having to pay for something he had no part in.”

 Aiba couldn't hold back a small grin. His plan had worked out after all. This boy had committed a serious crime in the misled assumption to help a person he had idolized for years. The only thing that could have motivated him to turn himself in was to show him that he had caused his Lord harm.

 “You claim that Lord Ohno had no part in this incident?” Kazuha asked once again.

 “I swear that he had no knowledge of my plan.” Chinen confirmed. “You have to believe me!”

 The magistrate clicked his tongue. “It is also possible that you are trying to take the blame on you in order to protect your Lord.”

 “That is possible, but unlikely.” Kazuha responded. “In this case he wouldn't have run away in the first place.”

The Princess sorted out her notes and cleared her throat.

“If you would allow me to summarize what we have found out through our investigations and this trial regarding the question of Lord Ohnos guilt:

During the incident itself, Lord Ohno had not left my side. He had no part in any attack or fight, did not give any directions or commands and didn't act out of the usual. This was witnessed not only by me and the royal guard, but also by my brother and the victim, Prince Jun himself.”

 Her statement was met with mutual agreement.

 “Furthermore, all other suspects including Sir Yuri Chinen assured that their Lord never had been part of their scheme, neither in the planning, nor in the execution. We also couldn't find any incriminating evidence like letters or other notes in the accused persons personal belongings. Therefore, we have no evidence to link Lord Ohno to the incident”

 Kazuha stopped and looked around. “Am I missing something?”

“What about his own confession?” The magistrate asked provokingly and stroked his goatee.

 “As we all heard before, Lord Ohno never confessed to planning and attempting to murder Prince Jun” Sho darted in.

 “Does the defendant wish to add something to his previous statement?” 

 Ohno seemed to hesitate. In his past conversations, he had told Aiba that he wouldn't want to twist and warp his own words. He wouldn't want to beg for understanding or mercy. But after all the work and sacrifice everybody, including Kazuha, Jun, Aiba and even Chinen had made he must feel some kind of urge to help them fighting for his cause in this trial.

 “It is true that I did not know of this scheme. But I still stand by my earlier statement” he said determined. “If you want me to elaborate...” 

 Kazuha signified him to keep on talking with the movement of her left hand.

 “I still feel responsible for this incident because I was not able to prevent it. I could not interpret Yuris behavior correctly and was therefore not able to foresee his plan. I also didn't pay enough attention to the fear and anger of my own people, which seems to be one of the motives for this terrible happening. I am truly sorry for all the harm me and my men have caused. This is all I have to say.” 

 Silence fell over the hall. Aiba wasn't the only one who stared at their visitor from the Eastern Realms to see if he was pleased with what he had heard. But it was Kazuha who raised her voice.

 “If all members of the court are in agreement, I would suggest to hold another trial regarding Sir Yuris punishment after some further investigations.”

 The magistrate wrinkled his nose, but he did not object.

 Chinens pressed his lips together and bowed deeply. When he was lead out of the hall by two guards he finally glanced at Ohno. The lords eyes were piercing and strict, but just before his squire looked away again he moved his head a little.

 Kazuha took a deep breath and tried to look as confident as possible.

“After all we have heard today, I am ready to deliver judgement. Bring the defendant before me.”  


While Ohno was being positioned, Aiba had the chance to take a look at other members of the court. Sho and Jun looked confident, but Kazuha was clearly nervous. Her brother understood. Unfortunately, this case was not really about dispensing a fair judgement.

 “Regarding the attempted assassination of Prince Jun I find the defendant not guilty” she pronounced. 

 The people in the hall immediately broke out in applause. Most of the audience had been convinced of Ohnos innocence, and the relief over his verdict of not guilty was apparent.

 Aiba did not allow himself to rejoice yet. He knew too well that the administrator of the Eastern Realms would not be pleased with the verdict. Also, Kazuhas facial expression showed that this was not over yet. And he would be proved right.

 Sho enforced discipline and silence in the hall by thumping a wooden gavel on the desk before him.

 “However” Kazuha raised her voice again, once the noise had trailed off. “His lacking authority indirectly contributed to the crime and his actions and following actions slowed down the investigation.” The princess spoke without any emotion. She had always been a good actress when it mattered.

“This is why, regarding the accusation of treason and the neglect of duty, I find the defendant guilty.

I hereby sentence Lord Satoshi Ohno to two years of imprisonment.”

 This time, there was no applause. Most members in the audience stared at their future queen appalled. Here and there, people started whispering. Aiba could make out Satoshis mother in the crowd. She was pressing a handkerchief on her mouth.

Ohno himself did not show any sign of shock.

 The sentence was harsh, unfair even. But his sister had no other choice. She had to position herself clearly to wipe away any doubt. And two years were nowhere near as bad as a lifetime - the sentence they had assumed Ohno to receive, hadn't Chinen come out of his hiding place.

 And it seemed to work. The magistrate was curling his lips over the surprising but welcome sentence.

 “Is there anything left the defendant wants to pronounce?” Sho asked, as it was protocol. 

 Ohno gazed at Kazuha. His lips formed a word, but before he could speak up, somebody else interrupted.

 “Forgive me, your Highness. If you would allow me to speak a few words.” Jun articulated in a loud voice and the audience immediately fell silent.

 The princess nodded and Jun stood up from his chair.

 “I am of course not proficient in the system of justice and punishment of this kingdom, nor am I in any way entitled to criticize your decision. I respect your verdict and find it most fair, but I would still like to make a suggestion regarding the sentence, if you wouldn't mind.”

 “I will gladly hear it” Kazuha answered calmly. Aiba was sure she was actually just as surprised as himself.

 “Before us stands a truly virtuous man” he began with a wide gesture. “One of the most virtuous men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I will gladly explain why.” Jun made a small dramatic pause.

“Whenever a significant mistake gets discovered or a serious crime is being committed, what is us humans first and initial instinct? Yes, we are upset and care for the victims, but most of all we try to save our own necks. And as noble and honorable we want others to be, even lords and ladies, princesses and princes, yes, even kings and queens rather see someone else take the blame for their own mistakes. So let's take a moment to think about how we would have reacted, if we had been in Lord Ohnos place. Most of us would have put all of our energy into protesting our innocence. We wouldn't have cared for the victims and grander consequences that wouldn't concern us directly. And even if there would be blame to share, we might go so far as to lie and use those we have sworn to protect as scapegoats.” 

 The audience clearly was not happy to be accused of such behavior, but some individuals nodded in approval or hung their heads in shame.

 “This man, however” Jun said and pointed to Ohno, who was listening to his little speech with bewilderment, “acted differently. He did try to make excuses. Instead, he fully acknowledged what had happened and that he himself was at least partly responsible. He understood were his leadership had been lacking and is eager to learn out of his mistakes. He did not try to put the blame on the actual culprits, but acted on his duty and took responsibility on behalf of his people, even risking his life. During this trial he stood by his words. He is a true role model, someone we should all strife to become. And punishing him this rigorously could have the opposite effect.”

 The magistrate looked as if he had bitten on something sour, but there was nothing he could say against Jun. He was only spouting his personal opinion.

“I would also remind the council and all audience that Lord Ohno has already suffered an enormous amount of punishment. He had been imprisoned during our entire stay in Saltshore. On our journey home he was conducted like a serious offender. Before his own people was being humiliated with no chance of explaining himself. Through this, the honor and reputation of the Ohno family was damaged significantly for all the wrong reasons. This being said“ Jun turned back to Kazuha to wrap up his speech.

“I would humbly suggest and ask your Highness to reduce the sentence of Lord Ohno to no more than three months.”

 Aiba wasn't the only one who couldn't hold back a genuine smile. He didn't have to do this. Jun was only risking more conflict with the magistrate his father had sent – and that meant conflict with his father himself.

 The princess pretended to think about Juns suggestion, although everybody knew that she had already decided.

“Your mercy astounds me ” Kazuha said with a short but honest smile “Very well. I hereby reduce the sentence to three months of imprisonment."

  
For once Ohno was able to read the mood. He bowed deeply to show his thankfulness to both Jun and Kazuha. But there was still something in his facial expression that peaked Aibas interest. He could feel his friends desire and fear. There was still one thing left to be done. Would he be able to go through with it? Would it even be any good if he did it?

 There was no time left. The princess had already ordered Ohno to be taken away. When the guards grabbed the lords arms and were about to escort him out of the hall, Aiba looked in Ohnos eyes. They were full of regret.

 “Wait!” the prince yelled suddenly. 

Heads turned and the guards followed Aibas order.

 “Sato- Lord Ohno was cut off by Prince Jun earlier. I believe there is still something he wants to say.”

 For a few moments, nothing happened. The hall was silent, such was Ohno.

Kazuha, who had desperately tried to keep her calm couldn't help but furrow her brows in confusion. “Let him talk then”

 Ohno was allowed to turn around.

 “Your Highness...” he began in a low voice, as if he was still unsure whether he should take this chance. Then, he raised his head and took a few steps towards the podium. “Kazuha” he began anew. 

 When he mentioned the princesses first name, people started murmuring.

 “You know I'm not good with formal speeches. I tried to come up with something fitting, but please forgive me for being simple and frank.” 

He made a small pause as if he was waiting for a permission, but soon kept on talking.

“Kazuha. I am poor, sluggish and a fool, if ever I saw one. And with this day I'm even a convicted criminal. I am by no means a desirable person. But I love you. And I would do anything in my power to protect you. So when I'll have served my sentence, won't you become my wife?”

 People had their mouths hanging wide open, and even Sho and Jun seemed to be surprised. This wasn't exactly helping to distract from the rumors about Ohnos and Kazuhas affair. Even if the sentence had already been set, they could brace themselves for complaints from the magistrate. They also knew that this proposal was a hopeless endeavor. There was no way Kazuha could say yes, even if she wanted

 But Aiba didn't regret handing Satoshi over his old notes together with the letter. And looking at his sisters face, he knew that this proposal had served a purpose. Her cheeks and ears were flaming red, her eyes glistened and she couldn't hold back a smile. She deserved to hear these words from Ohnos mouth.

 “Thank you for your...compelling proposal” she responded and tried to sound as neutral and distant as possible. “Under different circumstances I might have considered it. But I'm afraid” she said and averted her gaze, “that my heart already belongs to someone else.”

 Gasps and murmurs rolled through the audience and Sho had to enforce silence again.

 “I have planned to talk about this on a different occasion” the princess lied as she stood up. “But then again I would be glad to have this off my chest.”

 Kazuha walked around her table to the front of the podium and adjusted her dress.

“Prince Jun. If you would do me the honor and step forward” she proclaimed solemnly.

 “Gladly” the responded. 

 When Jun walked by he smiled at Aiba. He radiated an aura of elegance and bliss. Once again Aiba noticed how beautiful Jun was. The moles on his lips. The dark lashes. His broad shoulders.

  _I'm glad. I'm so glad for you._ He thought, holding his breath. 

 This was what Jun had wanted for so long. What he had worked for.

Although it was not the best feeling knowing that he would be wedded to his sister, Aiba was still happy that Jun would be staying here, by his side.

 “I've always wanted to marry a generous and merciful man” Kazuha said when Jun was in place. She sounded a bit dramatic. If Aiba wouldn't be hurting right now he might have started to laugh.

 Jun stood on the stairs, only a few steps away from Ohno who watched on with an unreadable face.

 “During the past months I had the pleasure of meeting you. Your desire to learn about this kingdom and its history, culture and people, your sincerity and kind nature had me intrigued from the first day. And today, you once more showed me and everyone else just how noble and good of a man you are. I therefore decided that I could wish for no better husband like you. It is my pleasure and wish to offer you, Prince Jun of the Eastern Realms, Lord of the Whitemarshes, my hand in marriage.”

 Kazuha made a curtsy and lowered her head. Aiba wanted to close his eyes, to look away but couldn't bring himself to it. Instead, he watched the audience ad their other guests reactions.

Some ladies clutched other peoples arms in excitement, some others just watched on with interest. The magistrate wore a pleased smile on his lips. It seemed like he was over the shock of Ohnos foregone proposal.

 Jun also bowed down for a few seconds. The stained glass painted a colorful pattern on his white garments.

“Your Highness” he said when he looked up again. “I am most flattered and moved to hear these words from you. No offer could be as great and tremendous as yours. This is why...”

 Aiba shifted around in his seat nervously. Somehow he could feel Shos gaze upon him. Ohno stared at the floor, while Kazuha stared at Jun full of expectation.

 The prince bowed again. This time he didn't raise his head before he kept on talking.

“I hope you can forgive me having the audacity to turn down your offer.”

  _What?_

Kazuha looked back and searched her brothers gaze in the hope of an explanation, but he was just as clueless as she was.

  _Maybe it is his father. After all that happened it wouldn't be too strange if the Emperor would forbid a wedding to put some more pressure on our kingdom._

 But when the prince looked into the magistrates face, he saw nothing but shock and confusion. _Wouldn't he be on it?_

 “Your Highness, please let me explain” Jun asked. Why was he still looking so confident?

 “I have no intention of disrespecting you and this wonderful kingdom. On the contrary, it is out of respect that I have to decline. The truth is that during these past months, I found a new purpose in life. Something that keeps preying on my mind. And you deserve a husband who has nothing on his mind but you and your people.”

 The princess wrinkled her forehead. There was nothing to do for her but to accept Juns decision. What would happen now? Did they just loose an important ally?

 “Your Grace” the magistrate spoke up seemingly angered. “What new purpose are you talking about?”

 “I'm glad you asked” Jun said. “Out of all the remarkable people I had the pleasure of meeting, one person stood out. I'm talking about Prince Masaki.”

 “Eh? Me?” Aiba didn't mean to show his surprise, but the words just escaped his mouth before he could think further.

 Jun nodded.  
“You risked your own life saving mine, and not only once. If you wouldn't have protected me, I wouldn't be here now.”

 “That was only natural...” Aiba responded truthfully.

 “You also saved my life in none-physical way. It was our many talks and arguments, but also your care and view of life that inspired me to rethink. It was because of you that I really started rediscovering and evaluating myself and my goals. I owe you so much. And it is not only me. Maybe you don't realize, but your courage and outspokenness helped and motivated so many people around you. I'm thankful and proud that I got to know you.” 

 Aiba started to blush. Everyone was staring at him as if they waited for a response, but the prince didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what this was all about. Shyly he averted his gaze and searched for a clue in Shos face, but his counselor was just smiling back at him.

 “Your Grace. Prince Masaki.” Jun proclaimed and suddenly fell to one knee. “I want to dedicate my life to you.”

 Juns words reached Aibas ears, but he couldn't make much sense of them. It felt like his head was padded in cotton. Was he dreaming right now?

Like a lost child in search for their parents Aiba looked around.

“Masaki” he heard Sho whisper beside him. “Stand up.”

 He did what he was told. Nothing else made sense anyway.

 “I want to stay by your side until I die. I swear to protect you from any harm, even with my own life. My possessions and belongings shall be yours, as much as my rights and duties. I hereby and most humbly ask you to become my blood brother. Our blood pact shall be a sign for the connection of our lives, our families and our nations.”

 “Blood brothers?” Kazuha repeated in a doubting tone. “Isn't that just a term used in fairy tales and legends?”

 Aiba was blinking in confusion. He wanted to react, say something. But it was just impossible. He couldn't even manage to think straight.

 Sho cleared his throat and also stood up from his chair.  
“If you would allow me to explain...” he started. “The term 'blood brotherhood' was coined over 900 years ago. Old records state that such rituals had already taken place decades before...”

 Aiba couldn't concentrate on what Sho was saying. He knew he should. But in the moment there was nothing in his thoughts but Jun.

Without even realizing it, Aiba had already taken a few steps forward around his desk.

Jun was standing there, just below the stairs. He was still on one knee, his eyes gleaming, his mouth turned into a shy but inviting smile.

Aiba took a step down the stone stairs. Then another one. The nearer he came Jun, the more nervous he felt.

And then it happened. Instead of stepping on the white stone, he stepped on something soft and immediately lost his balance.

Aiba hated capes.

 With flapping arms and closed eyes he stumbled down the stairs, already anticipating to crush into the hard floor again. To his surprise however, he had a smooth landing.

 The first thing that Aiba noticed was the sweet perfume surrounding Jun, as he was caught in his arms.

“I think you should pass on capes from now on” Jun joked in a low voice. “Although it suits you quite well.”

 Aiba pulled himself together and managed to stand on his own feet. When he looked around it seemed like his little accident had not been noticed by too many people. Most of the audience was engulfed in Shos ongoing explanation.

 Slowly but surely it dawned on Aiba.

“Did you just propose marriage to me?” he whispered in shock.

 “It's not marriage” Jun responded. “But the closest thing we could find. In fact there are a lot of similarities. Joining families, swearing loyalty, sharing the rights to govern our lands together...the ceremony is even conducted in front of the gods.”

 “Is that what you worked on with Sho?” Aiba came to understand.

 “I couldn't have done it without him.” Jun admitted. “And I wouldn't have gotten the idea without you. You were right. It wasn't just about marriage or disappointing my father. There is always a middle way.”

 Slowly but surely the shock fell off of Aibas chest and a new feeling took over. It was pure joy, excitement and pride that waved through his whole body. He still couldn't really comprehend what was happening, but he was ready to roll with it.

 “...This ritual might have not been practiced for a while, but since the laws and terms regarding blood brotherhood have never been abolished, they are still part of our legislation.” Sho was explaining. “Therefore it only takes the wish of both participants to conduct the ritual.”

 Kazuha couldn't hold back a grin as she turned to the two princes standing just a few steps away from her.

“So, dear brother. What do you say?”

 Aiba felt Jun touching his hand with his own. He clasped it and they entangled their fingers. He would never let go of this hand again.

 

–

 “Aren't I'm glad people have something new to gossip about.” Kazuha said in a sarcastic tone when she finally joined the two princes back in the preparation room. 

She stretched a little and let out a sigh. “I can't wait to go to bed.”

 “It's not over yet” Jun said knowingly. “There is a lot of work we have to get done in the next days and weeks.”

 “You know how to make a scene, I give you that” the princess complained further. “Couldn't you have forewarned me?”  
  
“Sakurai and I finished our research just yesterday night. And I figured that your honest reaction would benefit our cause more than if everything would have been staged.”  


“Maybe you're right” Kazuha said “We couldn't have risked my dear brother to screw up.”

 “What is that supposed to mean?” Aiba protested. “My testimony was perfect!”

 “You couldn't even walk down the stairs like a normal human being” his sister teased.

 Jun snorted. Aiba assumed that these two could become a dangerous duo in the future.

 “Will your father be satisfied with today's outcome?” the princess asked after Aiba had stopped complaining about getting mocked. 

 Jun huffed. “I did everything in my power to meet his demands as much as possible. I'm ready to defend my decisions. The only thing I regret is Lord Ohnos sentence. I feel like it is still too harsh.”

 Kazuha shook her head. “First of all it's his own fault this happened in the first place. And since he is spacing out all the time anyway, he won't even notice he's locked up.”

 Aiba had to smile. Of course she couldn't admit how worried she was. But speaking of Ohno, an epiphany suddenly popped up in Aibas mind.

He grabbed his sisters shoulders in excitement.

 “If Juns and our family really get connected now, you don't have to worry about our fortune that much! And if we can make new trade contracts and start cooperating with Juns lands, we might even be able to help Saltshore recover faster! And since Jun didn't accept your marriage proposal, you are free to marry Satoshi!” 

 “Genius” Kazuha said dryly. “Why didn't I think of that?”   
  
Jun had to hold himself back from laughing out loud. It seemed like the tension had finally left his body, too. Aiba let go of Kazuha and pouted. 

“But suggesting I should marry a convicted criminal? I thought you loved me.”

 It had been so long since their last loving banter that Aiba almost believed his sisters words. There was some truth to it, after all since the wedding would still be met with some criticism

 “Three months are a long time. Maybe you will change your mind.” Jun said. 

 “Well, after my heart got broken in front of the whole assembled court I might need someone to comfort me. Even if it's only a lazy, good-for-nothing...”

 Aiba grinned and started hugging his sister, who was so surprised over the sudden physical contact that she couldn't finish her snetence.

 “Okay, okay” she panted in Aibas arms. “That's enough now.”

 “I'm so happy for you!”

 “My only condition still stands by the way” she said when Aiba had finally let go. “I don't know what you've got planned for your ceremony or celebration, but don't get too flashy. I will be queen, so I can't get overshadowed.”

 “I thought you didn't care a lot about outer appearances and parties” Jun remarked.

“I don't. But my brothers tends to get cocky. And if his wedding is bigger than mine he will rub it in my face our whole life.”

“It's...it's not a wedding” Aiba felt himself blushing. He subconsciously glanced at the other prince. “Jun and I... we are just friends.”

 “Of course you are.” Kazuha said dryly. “And you only want to share your bed because you're afraid of the dark.”

 Aiba didn't know whether he should be angry or ashamed.

“Please Masaki, I see the way you look at him. It couldn't be more obvious.”

 He wanted to open his mouth, say something in his defense, but before he was able to, Sho was already interfering. The counselor took Kazuha away to another important conversation, and all that was left to do for Aiba was hanging his head.

 “I'm sorry.” He whispered. “I know you didn't want to let too much people in on it...I should have been more cautious...”

 He felt Juns hand on his shoulder.

 “Don't worry. You actually did a great job. Kazuha was pretty surprised when I told her about us. Although she took it pretty well.”

 “You...” Aibas raised his head so fast it made him dizzy. 

Jun nodded and averted his gaze, probably because he wanted to hide his own red face.

 “When we traveled back to the capital we got a little bit closer. She wanted to spend some more time with me since she thought we'd be the ones who would end up married. And I think she needed someone to comfort her. I have to say, although she had appeared reserved and shy around me before she got quite talkative and emotional over time and with the help of a little wine. And since she had been brave enough to tell me about her relationship with Lord Ohno, it was only fair to tell her about my life, too. Especially because it might have affected her future.”

 “Thank you” Aiba whispered, fighting the urge to hug Jun just like he had hugged his sister before. 

 Jun shook his head. “No, thank _you_. It felt good. And wouldn't have been able to do it without your consolation. I don't want to make any concessions anymore. It may take me some time to open up about us completely, but I know I won't be alone.” 

 “I promise you” Aiba said. He looked around the room to make sure everybody was distracted before he pecked a kiss on Juns cheek. 

 

 

EPILOGUE

 

“Could you remind me why exactly we have to take this detour?” Kazuha grumbled dissatisfied. 

“Jun hasn't seen this part of the gardens yet” Aiba explained before he sneezed heavily.

“There is a good reason for that. He is just as sensitive to these grasses as you are! We should have taken the usual route”

 “Why are you even complaining? You're not even carrying anything heavy!”

 “I'm carrying the heavy burden of responsibility and having to spend my free day with you.” Kazuha lamented.

 It were actually her brother, husband and Sho who were carrying the most baggage. Blankets, pillows, baskets full of food and even Ohnos drawing equipment had been strapped onto their backs.

While Sho was grimacing and sweating under the load, Ohno was looking around, smiling blissfully, humming a melody to himself.

 Aiba pouted. Why did she always had to bad-mouth his ideas?

“Well, Jun is on my side.”

 Jun turned around, his eyes red and puffy, his nose running. “It's really hard to breathe” he complained and Aiba immediately felt his heart missing a beat.

 He tried to smile apologetically, but knew that Jun wouldn't let it pass. “On second thought, let's just get going.”

 The sun was bright and warm, and the song of birds and the buzzing of insects filled the air. Here and there a butterfly crossed their path.

 “We're almost there” Aiba declared and Sho let out a gasp of relief.

And there it was, just around the next bend. The dream in white and pink Aiba had missed so much.

 “It's beautiful” Kazuha whispered. “Why haven't I've been here more often?”

 “Because you are always hiding inside your room like a cave troll” Aiba remarked with a grin. He dodged his sisters kick and hurried away to search for a good place to sit down.

 They decided to set up their picnic between the roots of one of the bigger magnolia trees. Hauling all of those blankets and pillows with them had payed off. The tarts, cakes and other sweet pastries tasted even better in this cozy environment.

 Kazuha wasn't really interested in the food, but a pleased smile showed up on her face as she snuggled up to Ohno.

Sho and Jun talked about the current political situation, but Aiba didn't want to join in. This was their day off, after all. Absentmindedly he picked up a flower that had fallen down next to him and tucked it behind Juns ear.

 The prince flinched in surprise, but thanked Aiba for the little gift with a smile. He reached inside his tunic and took out the golden locket that was attached to the delicate golden chain around his neck. The front was engraved with the picture of a magnolia blossom.

Aiba blushed. He suddenly felt the weight of the same chain and locket around his neck.

 “There they go again” Kazuha sighed dramatically. 

 “You're just jealous!” Aiba defended himself and Jun by throwing a pillow.

 His sister just scratched her chin demonstratively with her ring finger. A simple and modest wedding ring gleamed in the sun.

 “I'm not sure whether I should leave the two of you alone” Sho groaned and stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Aiba asked, bewildered. His friend would never leave perfectly good food behind.

 “I have an other appointment to attend.” his counselor responded elusively. 

 “He means he has a date” Kazuha explained with a grin.

 “I...” Shos face looked a little bit more pink. “It's not...”

 “How about you invite him to join us next time?” she suggested.

 “I'll think about it” Sho murmured, but averted his gaze quickly. “See you tomorrow” he dismissed himself.

 Aiba looked after him with a warm feeling in his chest.

 “Speaking about inviting” Jun started to talk. “Father invited me and Masaki to the Eastern Realms. We're thinking about traveling there in summer.”

 Kazuha whistled, but eyed her brother with skepticism. “Are you sure you're fit to meet your father-in-law?”

 “It's not just about that. We will have the opportunity to negotiate with investors that are interested in establishing new trading stations in Seameet. There also seems to be some enthusiasm for Satoshis resettlement plans around Saltshore” Aiba explained proudly. 

“Satoshis what now?” Kazuha asked aghast and turned her head.  
  
“He's been working hard on it.” Aiba chuckled.

“You know I don't like to talk about work in progress” Ohno murmured embarrassed and touched his nose.

 “He is more fit for his role as king than you might think.” Jun endorsed. 

 Kazuha looked like she wanted to say some mocking words again, but instead she just pressed her face on her husbands shoulder.

 “It doesn't seem like you have any regrets about your decision” Aiba remarked and couldn't hold back a grin.

 “Do you?” Jun asked him in a low voice, so softly only Aiba could hear him.

 Aiba allowed himself some time to answer. He glanced over to his sister and Ohno, then to Jun. Dark, mysterious eyes stared back at him. A soft breeze swirled up some flower petals. The scent of magnolia filled the air.

 The prince smiled cheekily, leaned forward and softly laid his lips on Juns.

 

 THE END

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who read, liked and even commented on this series! Nothing motivated me more than your feedback!
> 
> This was the biggest project I've ever tackled and I'm really glad how everything turned out - although I planned to finish everything in about 6-8 chapters, I just couldn't stop adding more and more...thank you all for bearing with me and my slow pace. 
> 
> Since the setting came to grow on me, I'm thinking about writing a drabble collection in the same AU (like flashbacks or 'deleted scenes'). So if you have any prompts or ideas, be sure to let me know.
> 
> There's nothing left to do for me but thank you again <3 I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did


End file.
